UN VIAJE CON DESENLACE FELIZ
by Jacque Saotome
Summary: Al fin los problemas terminan y la verdad sale a la luz... con cierta sorpresita... GRAN FINAL...
1. SALIENDO ADELANTE

Hola los personajes aqui expuestos pertenec en a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro... espero que les guste es mi primera historia...

"..." los personajes hablan

(...) los personajes piensan

**CAPITULO 1: SALIENDO ADELANTE**

Era un día cualquiera, salía a correr como todos los días por las calles de Nerima, era una mañana fresca y soleada, la misma que hacia la rutina un poco más llevadera, pues el sol alumbraba de una manera especial haciendo brillar el rocío que aun seguía en los pétalos de las flores, era una visión particularmente encantadora, dados los recientes sucesos ver ese espectáculo radiante era una bendición.

No había pasado ni un mes desde la boda fallida con su idiota prometido, que una vez más se lució por su cobardía al no admitir que la amaba, más bien la humilló en todo el sentido de la palabra. Este hecho la destrozó por completo en su interior, su alma esta encogida y se sentía tan desprotegida y acabada moralmente hablando, pero por fuera ella mostraba una coraza que era impenetrable y se refugió como siempre en sus más fieles amigas: Las Artes Marciales, pues gracias a ellas siempre lograba desahogarse y sentirse aliviada aunque en esas circunstancias nadie lo estaría, y ella no era la excepción.

No le dirigía la palabra a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, todo estaba últimamente tan calmado que sus vecinos estaban realmente agradecidos por ese hecho, ya que los últimos dos años habían vivido con el sonido permanente de sus peleas, paredes rotas, personas volando por los aires, en fin un sin número de situaciones que para nada traían calma. Ella apenas estaba llegando a su casa después de su trote matutino, cuando Kasumi la llamo desde la cocina.

KASUMI: "Akane, ya está listo el desayuno, por favor puedes avisarle a Ranma para que no lleguen tarde a la escuela?", dijo con su siempre encantadora sonrisa.

AKANE: "Pero Kasumi….. Ohh, está bien no te preocupes ya voy a despertarlo.." y poniendo mala cara se fue hacia el cuarto de su prometido.

Tock, tock..

AKANE: "Ranma el desayuno está listo, levántate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela", y sin más salió de la habitación y se encerró en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida y luego fue hacia su cuarto a ponerse el uniforme.

Después del desayuno se ven a dos personajes muy conocidos corriendo por las calles sin cruzar palabra alguna, la razón por la que corren… muy sencillo, otra vez van retrasados porque el chico se volvió a quedar dormido. Era el cuento de todas las mañanas. Al medio día en la hora del receso, Akane estaba con sus amigas almorzando, hasta que una de ellas habló.

YUKA: "Ummm… esto esta delicioso, no parece que los preparaste tu Akane", dijo en un tono un tanto divertido al ver como se enfurecía un poco su amiga.

SAYURI: "No seas mala Yuka, Akane se ha esforzado mucho por aprender y pues le ha dado resultado… además todas sabemos lo obstinada que es en el asunto de ser la mejor y pues no podría ser para menos, tus galletas están riquísimas amiga…", probando otra de las galletas y sonriéndole a Akane.

AKANE: "gracias Sayu, además no hubiera podido hacerlo sin su ayuda, por cierto escuche que ustedes están tomando clases de baile, es eso cierto…?", pregunto con curiosidad.

SAYURI: "si amiga, y son geniales, son un ejercicio fantástico, además si quieres podrías venir con nosotras, creo que te gustará ya que a veces practicamos algo de aerobics por lo que podrías tomarlo como entrenamiento… anda di que si, Akane por favor siiiiii…", decía poniendo ojos de cachorrito para convencerla.

YUKA: "Además yo creo que sería muy bueno para ti probar otros ambientes a pesar de lo que sucedió… te servirá para salir adelante… no todo se centra solo en el GRAN RANMA SAOTOME cierto..?"

AKANE: "Pues sí, creo que tienen razón, mmmmm… entonces está decidido a tomar clases de baile…"

Ranma estaba observándola un poco alejado del lugar, por primera vez desde hace un mes la veía algo animada. Eso lo aliviaba ya que se sentía culpable al no poderle confesar su amor a Akane. Tampoco rompía ningún compromiso con las otras `supuestas prometidas autoproclamadas`, cosa que tampoco ayudaba a la situación, que desde que la boda fracasó se pasaban las tardes acosando a Ranma y provocando disputas entre ellas por su amor, en las cuales siempre se encontraba de por medio la pobre Akane.

Ella se alistaba todas las tardes para ir con Sayuri y Yuka a las clases de baile, siempre vestía unos shorts muy ajustados y una blusa de tirantes un poco suelta pero que dejaba ver bien sus curvas pues ya era casi una mujer adulta, con sus tenis y una chaqueta todo informal. Si es que estaba haciendo frio entonces se ponía unos pantaloncillos ajustados y lo demás de siempre, debido a que esta ropa era muy cómoda para este tipo de ejercicio. Su ánimo estaba cambiando mucho, ya casi ni veía a Ranma, cosa que agradecía rotundamente porque no era capaz de perdonarle lo que le había hecho, pero aun así en su corazón siempre lo tenía presente, por lo que ocasionalmente y sin que la vieran, la traicionaban las lagrimas y sin poder reprimirlas, se fundía en su llanto. Akane lo amaba, lo amaba con ansias, con locura, es que eso es lo que él había provocado con su testarudo temperamento, pero también con todas las cosas buenas, malas y maravillosas que vivieron juntos. Su mente quería no volverlo a ver, pero su corazón se negaba rotundamente a este hecho, porque si se concedía lo que su mente deseaba, el corazón simplemente dejaría de latir, así que solamente disfrutaba de su presencia cuando él se situaba en el tejado, le bastaba con eso pues sabia erróneamente que él no le correspondía.

Ranma por su lado, se había convertido en una persona muy callada, siempre pasaba entrenando y sumido en sus pensamientos, no podía comprender como pudo haber sido tan cobarde, él la amaba sobremanera y lo que menos quería era alejarse de ella, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes totalmente, él pensaba que ella no le correspondía por lo que no hacia ningún intento por avanzar en su relación, se sentía confuso, pero aun así continuo su vida aparentemente normal, con las típicas peleas con su padre por la comida pero desde el día de la boda no volvió a decirle ni un solo insulto mas a ella.

Había pasado ya un año, desde la casi boda, los jefes de la casa estaban definitivamente preocupados porque no sabían cómo juntar sus escuelas, era evidente para todos que esos dos se amaban, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, y mucho menos delante de otras personas. Pasaban días ideando nuevas bodas y acercamientos para la pareja, pero nunca llegaban a concretar absolutamente nada.

Después de este año un tanto extraño de calma, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Kasumi estaba saliendo con el Doctor Tofu, que por el bien de sus pacientes ya no se alocaba al ver a su linda novia aparecer, ya que desde hacía algunos meses su relación era más fuerte y pues también porque Kasumi iba todos los días a ayudarle como su asistente, además dentro de poco Tofu pediría la mano de Kasumi en matrimonio y aunque este hecho lo tenía realmente nervioso, también llenaba de alegría su ser por lo que ponía más empeño en que su relación funcionara de la mejor manera posible. Ellos eran muy felices juntos se amaban muchísimo. Por otro lado Nabiki se había ido a la universidad de Osaka, a estudiar obviamente economía, y como quedaba un poco lejos de su casa pues se mudo para allá. Ella tenía un novio, no muy convencional, a decir verdad bastante único, quien mas, Kuno Tatewaki, que decidió dejarse envolver por el encanto de su diosa de hielo, como él la llamaba, ella lo amaba pero al mismo tiempo se aprovechaba un "poquito" de su millonario novio.

Por otra parte Ranma había entrenado muchísimo y aprendió nuevas técnicas, con lo que participo en diversos concursos los cuales por cierto ganó sin dificultad, se sentía feliz, realizado al ser el más fuerte y más joven artista marcal de toda la ciudad, y muy pronto de todo el país porque estaba inscrito en el torneo de artes marciales nacional. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, (más de lo acostumbrado) pero por otro lado se sentía vacio porque no había tenido mucho que ver con cierta chica de cabello azulado y ojos castaños penetrantes que lo traía loco, en todo lo que iba del año solo se habían hablado un par de veces y nada serio, por lo menos eso lo consolaba y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Aunque si es de confesar, él observaba casi siempre como realizaba sus ejercicios al entrenar y por supuesto cuando estaba repasando sus clases de baile, pues lo traía totalmente embobado su sensual baile árabe y su excitante destreza al mover las caderas. Sin duda alguna fue la mejor idea que sus amigas tuvieron al invitar a Akane a participar de ese curso de baile. Bueno y el más beneficiado era él.

Akane, ella pasaba los días con su habitual rutina corriendo por la mañana, luego se iba a la escuela con Ranma, iba al dojo a practicar un rato y luego a clase de baile, por ultimo en la tarde y ya casi noche hacia sus tareas escolares igualmente con Ranma y después se colocaba un momento en su ventana a ver las estrellas sintiendo la presencia del pelinegro de trenza que siempre se posaba sobre su habitación en el techo. Ambos siempre estaban juntos aunque sin palabras, sin demostrarse gestos, solamente con sus presencias, este hecho hacia que los dos se complementasen tanto que deseaban romper esas paredes y prejuicios para amarse durante toda su vida, y si fuera posible, mucho más allá de la muerte……

El año aunque tranquilo, fue duro de asimilar para la pareja mas testaruda de la cuidad, había sido tan difícil contenerse al estar el uno junto al otro que, a veces nada importaba y se quedaban admirando como hipnotizados el uno al otro, hasta que algún inoportuno de la casa los interrumpía. (Todos en esa casa siempre han sido y serán inoportunos).

Un día, estando en la escuela, el director había anunciado que pronto seria su graduación por lo que había planteado hacer una última gira de "observación" por no decir paseo o vacaciones. El director había decidido que la famosa gira seria un crucero por el Caribe en un buque de lujo durante un mes y medio, así que los que decidían ir debían poner la mitad del diero porque la otra mitad la costeaba el colegio, o más bien dicho el director, ya que se jactaba de tener mucho dinero. Todos los alumnos del 3ero "F" estaban que brincaban de un lado a otro por tanta felicidad hasta que nuevamente habló el director:

DIRECTOR: "Pues bien mis queridos estudiantes, el viaje será dentro de tres días por lo que deben tener listo su equipaje, durante el crucero tendrán que tomar ciertas clases que es necesario que lleguen a dominar, entre ellas están historia del arte, turismo, natación, etiqueta, y otras que ya se me ocurrirán en el camino…. ", hizo un ademan como tos y continuo. "Estos cursos deberán ser aprobados si es que desean graduarse, y por supuesto la pareja que obtenga la mejor calificación obtendrá un premio especial. Al final del crucero, cada pareja presentará un informe detallado con todas las actividades realizadas y una propuesta para el siguiente paseo… perdón es decir para la siguiente gira..."

Con el pequeño discurso se dispuso a indicar cuales serian las parejas que deberían hacer el dichoso informe y pasar tooooodo el viaje juntos, ya que tenían que resolver muchos problemas y tomar cátedras para poder graduarse, era como una especie de concurso el cual ninguno estaría dispuesto a perder. Las primeras parejas fueron proclamadas hasta que…

DIRECTOR: "… y por último la señorita Tendo con Ranma Saotome…", luego de esto salió tocando su acostumbrada canción en su ukulele.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola espero que les aya gustado el comienzo de la historia, por favor dejenme saber sus comentarios para ver que les gusto... pronto subire el proximo capitulo...

Besos

Jacquesita...


	2. ANTES DEL VIAJE

HOLA AMIGOS..! Los personajes que forman mi historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que hago esto sin fines de lucro...

"bla bla" los personajes hablan

_(bla bla) _los personajes piensan

**CAPITULO 2: ANTES DEL VIAJE**

Todos estaban muy emocionados con la propuesta del director, pero a ella le preocupaba sobremanera el asunto del dinero, iban a estar un mes fuera de casa y no sabía si es que sus ahorros y lo que le podía dar su padre le bastarían para sus gastos, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien se sentaba al lado suyo en medio del Dojo.

RANMA: "Akane, te sucede algo..? Estás muy preocupada…." Decía mientras le escrutaba con su penetrante mirada azul.

AKANE: " No es nada….." respondió casi sin tomar en cuenta a su prometido.

RANMA: "Estas segura…? Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo verdad…"

AKANE: "No es nada, en serio no te preocupes, ya veré como resuelvo mi problema…"respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa un tanto fingida debido a su intranquilidad. (_Que lindo es cuando se preocupa por mí, ojalá fuera siempre así, tal vez…. Solo tal vez algún día podríamos…..no, no Akane tonta, no debes pensar eso…) _se recriminó mentalmente y sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar más en su futuro junto a él.

RANMA: Sin entender muy bien la actitud de su prometida acotó: "Akane no te preocupes todo va a salir bien…", y diciendo esto se marchó ya que tenía la impresión de lo que le sucedía a la peli azul de su corazón. No por tanto, la conocía más que nadie, entonces empezó a tomar rumbo a poner en ejecución su plan para que su amada marimacho deje de preocuparse.

Entro a su habitación, y busco la cuenta del banco en el que había depositado todos los premios en efectivo que había ganado durante el año en los diferentes torneos de artes marciales, pues se podría decir que ascendía a una pequeña fortuna. Claro era obvio que su padre no sabía de esta cuenta porque de seguro se la acabaría en saque y en comida, el Señor Soun Tendo era el único que compartía el secreto con Ranma ya que, por su honor le había ofrecido una parte considerable de sus premios para pagar el tiempo que ellos habían estado viviendo en su casa sin pagar ni un solo centavo y para colaborar en parte con los gastos de la casa. El hizo un par de llamadas al banco y enseguida llego un mensajero, salió a recibirlo inmediatamente y recogió el sobre que le habían encargado, entonces entro de nuevo en la estancia.

RANMA: "Señor Soun, puedo hablar un momento a solas con usted…?"

SOUN: "Por supuesto hijo, vamos al Dojo para hablar más tranquilos"

Llegaron al dojo y ambos se sentaron en la entrada del dojo, como mirando el atardecer, pues era una tarde preciosa y su ocaso se veía venir con una gama de colores especialmente acogedores. Soun después de aspirar su pipa empezó la charla con su yerno.

SOUN: "Pues bien Ranma, que es lo que querías decirme.."

RANMA: "Pues….., bueno… verá… se trata de Akane"

SOUN: "Que le pasa a mi pequeña…", respondió un poco inquieto porque era la primera vez que Ranma demandaba hablar con él, y sobre todo quería hablar de Akane.

RANMA: "No, no es nada grave, bueno no de salud ni nada por el estilo, la verdad… es que… bueno… usted sabe que tenemos que ir a una gira que la escuela nos obliga para poder graduarnos, y pues yo no sé si usted está en la posibilidad de pagar el viaje de Akane…"dijo en como en un susurro con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas por la vergüenza.

SOUN: "Pues en realidad, si estamos un poco apretados de dinero pero gracias a que tu nos has ayudado con los gastos de la casa hemos salido adelante, ahora que lo dices Akane por eso no quiso comer en el almuerzo, pobrecita de mi hija debe estar bastante desilusionada pensando que no podrá ir, y en parte tiene razón porque no creo que me alcance para darle lo que necesite." Dijo en un tono preocupado y a la vez sintiéndose impotente por no poder darle a su pequeña hija lo que necesitaba.

RANMA: "Es por eso Señor que quisiera darle esto…" y le acercó el sobre a Soun, que lo dejo sorprendido, pero antes que lo interrumpiera le dijo: "Es una tarjeta de crédito que Akane podrá utilizar para que compre todo lo que necesita en el viaje, solo hágame un favor" Soun solo asintió porque no acertaba a decir ni una palabra: "No le diga a Akane acerca de quién le dio el dinero… es que ella es muy orgullosa y no aceptaría nada que viniera de mi"

Esto hizo que el ojiazul se entristeciera de pronto, cosa que notó Soun ya que los últimos meses habían llegado a tener una relación como de padre a hijo, y lo había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber con exactitud de los sentimientos del joven, por lo que él con una palmada en la espalda le dijo.

SOUN: "No te preocupes hijo, Akane no se enterara de lo que estás haciendo por ella pero una cosa si te digo, se que sufres por ella y mucho, por qué no le dices acerca de tus sentimientos, creo que ya son lo suficientemente grandes para que hablen de estas cosas, además nada me gustaría que tú te cases con mi hija, sabes… te aprecio mucho muchacho, y a decir verdad yo te estimo ya como si fueras hijo mío." Expresó con una calma paterna.

Ranma estaba agradecido por sus palabras y por su confianza pero sabía que aun no era tiempo de decirle todo lo que sentía en su corazón y en su alma, por lo que solamente le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Era tranquilizante saber que contaba con una persona de confianza, que aunque en más de una ocasión había tenido las más descabelladas ideas para casarlos y por fin cumplir su anhelado deseo: unir las escuelas Tendo – Saotome.

Ella por su parte estaba en su habitación haciéndose ya a la idea de que no iría al viaje de la escuela, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que su padre había entrado en su cuarto y la había llamado un par de veces sin obtener respuesta.

SOUN: "Akane…. Akane, hija te encuentras bien…?" pregunto muy preocupado por la actitud de su hija.

AKANE: "No es nada papá, es solo…. mmmm… no sé cómo decirlo…"

SOUN: mirándola con una ternura infinita: "Hija yo sé que es lo que te pasa, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto, sabes que siempre hare lo que sea necesario para que tu o tus hermanas sean felices y obtengan lo que necesiten…" hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en la cama para mirarla de frente y continuó: "Mira hija esto es un regalo especial…"y le acerco el sobre a sus manos.

Ella aun sin entender lo abrió y se quedo asombrada.

AKANE: "Pero papá… yo…." Solamente atino a decir cuando Soun la interrumpió.

SOUN: "Esto hija es para que compres todo lo que necesitas para el viaje, además con la tarjeta podrás comprar los pasajes y además tendrás dinero para que gastes durante el crucero… solo no te lo gastes todo…" le dijo esto último en un tono de broma.

Akane con lagrimas en sus ojos se abalanzo a su padre y lo abrazo efusivamente sin dejar de sonreír y le dijo muy suavecito al oído: "Gracias papá, eres el mejor papá del mundo…". Soun estaba muy feliz de ver a su hija así, tan contenta, por lo que en su interior dio gracias a Kami por tener un yerno como Ranma que haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

Una sombra afuera de la ventana de la muchacha veía con ternura el gesto tan infantil de su prometida y a la vez estaba tan contento que parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, últimamente no tenía ya el placer de verla sonreír de esa manera desde el desastre de la boda. Por lo que en silencio se fue a pensar en su parte favorita de la casa y a recordar la dulzura de su pequeña amada, acompañado de un centenar de estrellas que brillaban danzando de júbilo, como sabiendo la felicidad de ciertas personas debajo del firmamento.

Al día siguiente, Akane salió de su casa a trotar como de costumbre y al regresar todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de la más pequeña de las Tendo, ella irradiaba felicidad por todo su cuerpo, su rostro estaba particularmente bello y la hacía verse irresistible para cierto joven de trenza que casi se atraganta con el arroz solamente con verla, ella se sentó junto a su prometido y saludo a todos, desayunaron con tranquilidad y después se aventuro a romper el silencio dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor.

AKANE: "Ehhh Kasumi… me preguntaba si tu y Nabiki me acompañarían a hacer unas compras que necesito para el viaje…. Por favor digan que siiii…!" decía mientras juntaba sus manos como súplica ante sus hermanas. Ranma solamente pudo sonreír de medio lado al ver este gesto de ilusión de su prometida.

NABIKI: "Ummmm… yo creo que con quien deberías ir es con Ranma, porque me imagino que el también tendrá que comprarse algo verdad, no creo que te vayas al Caribe con esas fachas cuñadito…" dijo despreocupadamente y antes de que Ranma respondiera Kasumi se le adelantó.

KASUMI: "Es cierto yo creo que Ranma debería ir también ya que a donde van debe hacer muchísimo calor y pues no tienen suficiente ropa para ello, pero no vayan a comprar tanto ya que en el viaje podrán comprar otras cosas y de otros países." Y así dio por hecho que los dos jóvenes saldrían de compras sin dejar que cualquiera objetara su salida.

AKANE: "Supongo que tienen razón…", dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ranma le dijo con una media sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus pupilas, "espérame un momento, solo me doy un baño y me cambio para salir, ok?" Sin esperar respuesta subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y se dirigió al baño.

Se sentía muy feliz y no solamente porque tenía ya el dinero y la autorización de su padre para salir del país, sino también porque ese día iba a disfrutar con Ranma paseando, de compras y tal vez comían algo fuera como en una cita, aunque no se hacía ilusiones porque tenía la cabezota la idea que Ranma no le correspondía. Salió del baño después de 5 minutos y enseguida se metió en su cuarto a elegir un vestido bonito, hacia un poco de calor por lo que decidió ponerse un vestido de suave tela color celeste con flores blancas que le sentaba muy bien, unos tocones blancos bajos y una cinta en su cabello, para darle el toque final a su atuendo se coloco un poco de sombras en sus ojos y un labial color rosa pastel que le sentaba de maravilla.

Cogió su bolso que iba a juego con sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras, al pie de estas le estaba esperando Ranma con una camiseta china sin mangas en color rojo y unos pantalones negros que hacían ver de sobra sus bien trabajados brazos y torso, se cruzaron sus miradas y una vez más se quedaron prendados el uno en el otro, él la miraba de pies a cabeza como queriendo que nadie más estuviera ahí para poder comérsela a besos y expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, no había ninguna duda de que aquella chica marimacho, testaruda y poco femenina le había transformado la vida, ahora ya no vivía por él sino que más bien vivía por ella y para ella.

Ella por su parte, también se sintió atraída por su imagen, tan masculino, tan varonil, tan protector y seductor, era un espectáculo que deseaba que solo ella pudiera ver y que nadie más lo disfrutara, ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por lo que casi al llegar al final de las escaleras tropezó torpemente y perdió el equilibrio. Ranma como con reflejos felinos hizo un movimiento certero y recibió en brazos a la delicada muchacha, ella por instinto cruzo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma y con el susto que se llevó, enterró su rostro en su fuerte pecho, estaba tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban hasta que segundos después Nabiki como siempre de inoportuna empezó a molestarlos.

NABIKI: "Muy bien, muy bien parejita, pero por favor vayan a hacer esas demostraciones de afecto en otro lado… ", dijo con un gesto divertido al ver como los dos jóvenes se alejaban rápidamente y estaban furiosamente sonrojados.

AKANE: "Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos no, Ranma…?", haciendo un gesto de "por favor ya vámonos de aquí".

RANMA: "Si creo que tienes razón, ehhhh… adiós a todos" y salieron corriendo ambos, ella iba siendo arrastrada por Ranma con delicadeza y firmeza, muy rápido hasta que se encontraban a una distancia prudente de la casa, por fin pudieron recuperar el aliento. Rompió el silencio: "Y bien a dónde iremos?", dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

AKANE: "Mmmm… pues al centro comercial, y no se ahí vemos luego a donde más podríamos ir…" guiñándole un ojo, y luego continuo: "a ver, qué quieres ir a ver primero algo para ti o para mi…"

RANMA: "Pues a mí eso me da lo mismo, vamos a donde tú quieras ir".

Y sin más se fueron en dirección al centro comercial. Estaban andando muy juntos casi como enamorados, solo que no se atrevían a tomarse de las manos, pero sus miradas eran muy comprometedoras. Todas las personas que pasaban junto a ellos decían: "Mira qué bello es el amor, se nota que esos dos se aman con el corazón", ellos al escucharlos se miraban con complicidad y se sonrojaban por ese hecho. Al llegar empezaron a visitar tiendas, Ranma se sentó en una banquita del local mientras Akane se probaba uno vestido muy bonito que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, salio de los vestidores para que él le diera su aprobación y se balanceaba modelando la bella prenda delante suyo, ella estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que no noto la reacción de su prometido.

El calor estaba aumentando conforme pasaban los segundos que parecían alargarse mas de la cuenta, pues el cuerpo de su prometida ya no era para nada el de una niña, es mas se podría decir que todo lo contrario, tal vez comparable ya con la voluptuosa amazona que siempre lo acosaba, pero que gracias a Kami no la veria en esos días porque se había marchado a China con su abuela y para cuando ella regrese ya estará muy lejos de Japón. Su bella prometida no ayudaba mucho al modelarle sus vestidos que algunos dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, por lo que solamente asentía sumamente sonrojado a cada pregunta de la chica.

Asi pasaron sin darse cuenta un par de horas, Akane probándose vestidos, jeans, blusas ajustadas, trajes de baño de dos y tres piezas y zapatos, mientras Ranma estaba de lo mas embelesado con el cargo que le habían asignado, ser el expectante número uno de su marimacho.

AKANE: "Ufff… esto ha sido muy cansado, quieres ir a tomar o comer algo, yo te invito siiii…."

RANMA: "Pues si, la verdad ya me estaba dando un poco de hambre… jejeje", contestó sonriendo un poco con una mano tras de su cabeza.

AKANE: "Muy bien, que te parece si vamos a comer mmmmmmm…. Ahí", dijo señalando un restaurante de comida rápida.

Se dirigieron en la dirección señalada por la chica de cabello azulado, entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de las demás y que daba un ambiente un poco romantico. Aunque era temprano aun, el sitio era un poco oscuro pero sin perder ese ambiente juvenil, se escuchaba una música moderna suave de fondo y unas luces de colores los alumbraban creando una atmosfera bastante agradable y acogedora.

RANMA: "Este lugar es un poco extraño pero es muy agradable, aquí si se puede estar en paz sin que nadie nos moleste… me refiero a todos esos que nos perciguen siempre, no… no lo crees Akane"

AKANE: "Pues la verdad si, la verdad ya estaba cansada de todo, las peleas, los gritos, mi casa destruida por cualquier enfrentamiento, ufff… solo de pensarlo ya me molesta. Y… bueno que vamos a pedir…"

RANMA: "Si es cierto todo lo que dices, a veces resulta demasiado cansado estar rodeados de una bola de locos que solo quieren acabar con nosotros, creo que este viaje nos va a caer muy bien. Oye Akane… que te parece… si tu… bueno yo… si hacemos la promesa de que por lo menos durante el viaje nos llevemos mejor y claro como buenos amigos…. No me respondas ahora mismo… si quieres yo esperare tu respuesta hasta la noche… Bueno, voy a llamar a la camarera y haremos nuestros pedidos"

Asi disfrutaron de una comida de lo mas calmada, él pidió una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas y un vaso extra grande de soda y ella solo una ensalada de frutas con helado, chocolate y nueces, conversaban de temas triviales, de las artes marciales, de la escuela, de las clases de baile de Akane, en fin pasaron la tarde como buenos amigos. Después de comer salieron a seguir haciendo sus compras ya que faltaba que Ranma comprara algunas cosas y Akane unos accesorios que combinaran con sus atuendos. Ahora era el turno de ella en ser la que juzgara la manera de vestir de Ranma, al igual que él estaba embobada con el cuerpo musculoso de su prometido que mostraba que los dos años que había pasado en su casa, el muchacho los había aprovechado muy bien haciendo ejercicio y entrenando, tenia unos brazos fuertes, la espalda ancha, los pectorales y los abdominades marcados notoriamente, con razón las encargadas del lugar no dejaban de mirarlo como queriendo devorar todo ese exitante cuerpo. Akane las veía disimuladamente pero con unos celos que la desbordaban sobremanera, y aunque ellas se daban cuenta de las miradas de la peliazul no le quitaban los ojos de encima al fortachon que tenían como cliente.

Después de comprar las cosas del chico, se dirigieron a casa de regreso pues ya eran como las 7 de la noche, habían pasado todo el dia de compras haciéndose compañía el uno al otro, conversando, riendo y sobre todo mirándose de esa manera especial que solo ellos podían. Lo que expresaban sus miradas y gestos era amor definitivamente.

Llegaron a casa con algunas bolsas de compras, claro la mayoría eran de ella, por lo que ni bien entraban en la estancia, los recibieron Kasumi y Nabiki y se la llevaron corriendo a su habitación para ver lo que había comprado la mas pequeña de la casa. Ranma con una gota en la cabeza solamente observaba la euforia de las chicas y se retiro a su habitación para dejar sus cosas.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, y cada uno se retiro a sus habitaciones después de dar las gracias, Akane subió a su cuarto y Ranma subió al tejado a pensar.

AKANE: "Hola Ranma, pensé que tu tambien estarías cansado del dia tan agetreado que tuvimos"

RANMA: "La verdad necesitaba pensar un poco, y pues este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito desde que llegue aquí. Es tranquilizadora esta parte de la casa, desde aquí puedes ver las estrellas y…(_porque se que tu estas en la habitación debajo del tejado y puedo sentir tan cerca tu presencia…)…_ y que haces aquí… pudiste hacerte daño al subir..!"

AKANE: "No pasa nada, además ya son casi tres años que he venido aquí, tambien es mi lugar favorito sabes… yo quería… hablarte de lo que me dijiste esta tarde", hizo una pausa para respirar y continuo: "yo… este… yo quería decirte… que… acepto tu proposición, es decir… que nos llevemos bien durante el viaje… todo esto si aun quieres hacer tregua". Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

RANMA: "Entonces trato hecho… Amigos" dijo extendiéndole la mano.

AKANE: "Seguro…. Falta tan poco para el viaje, estas nervioso…?", pregunto acercándose un poco a él.

RANMA: "La verdad no mucho, solo espero que hayan lugares en donde pueda entrenar, además prácticamente nos están obligando y tenemos que tomar clases de no se que materias, ya sabes como es el director, de seguro que nos tendrá unos concursos con muchas trampas y quien sabe que artimañas mas."

AKANE: "Si pero ya veras que nos vamos a divertir mucho, te lo aseguro" esbozó una bella sonrisa, de las que solo ella puede hacer que el pelinegro tiemble con solo verla.

RANMA: "(_contigo a mi lado siempre sere feliz mi pequeña marimacho)_ Ehhh…. Ojala tengas razón, no quisiera pasarme mes y medio aburrido… jejeje"

AKANE: "Bueno creo que es mejor que bajemos, esta empezando a hacer frio y mañana tenemos que preparar las maletas, si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerlas,… solo si tu quieres" dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que el pudo oir por la cercanía en la que se encontraban.

RANMA: "Me gustaría mucho, es decir si puedes ayudarme seria estupendo. Luego si quieres puedo ayudarte yo. Ahora bajemos para descansar un poco". Y la ayudó a bajar hasta su ventana "bueno hasta mañana, que descanses"

AKANE: "Gracias por pasar este tiempo conmigo, tu tambien que duermas bien, y que tengas dulces sueños" y asi se fue a dormir con una lucecita de esperanza en el corazón.

Ranma en su habitación, serciorandose de que su padre estuviera dormido repasaba todos los acontecimientos del dia mientras proyectaba una sonrisa calida en su atractivo rostro. Ya mañana seria un nuevo dia y debían preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Al dia siguiente todo marchó normalmente Ranma fue a entrenar un poco en el dojo mientras Akane salía a su trote matutino. Llego la hora de hacer las maletas pues el vuelo estaba reservado para las diez de la mañana del dia siguiente pero tenían que estar una hora antes para las revisiones respectivas.

AKANE: "Bien, aquí me tienes, por donde comenzamos…?" decía sonriendo muy emocionada.

RANMA: "La verdad no tengo idea… jejeje… creo que lo mejor seria empacar la ropa nueva no?" decía con una mano en la cabeza mientras le salía una gota a Akane al estilo anime.

AKANE: "Pues si, mejor déjamelo a mi, yo lo hago por ti, tantas veces que has ido de viaje y aun no puedes preparar tu equipaje, me sorprendes Saotome…"

RANMA: "Oye es que esto es diferente, no vamos a las montañas ni nada por el estilo, nos vamos al Caribe y en un crucero, eso no es cualquier cosa"

AKANE: "Por lo mismo, vamos seguramente a usar diferentes tipos de ropa por lo que debes llevar un poco para cada ocacion, pero como vamos a las costas caribeñas entonces debes llevar mas cosas para climas calidos…"

RANMA: "No me regañes Akane, además por eso viniste a ayudarme no?... anda ya deja de sermonearme siiiii…." Poniendo ojos de niño bueno.

AKANE: "Bueno esta bien, pero por lo menos ayudame un poco…"dijo después de ordenarle con un gesto que le pasara los jeans y unas camisas que habían comprado, en seguida guardaron sus cosas y al poco tiempo terminaron: "uff terminamos, viste no estuvo tan difícil, ahora tu me prometiste que me vas a ayudar con mi equipaje asi que andando Ranma Saotome"

RANMA: "Ranma Saotome siempre cumple su palabra" decía, mientras ambos sonreían por la forma infantil de Ranma de afrontar la cituacion.

Los jóvenes estaban tan a gusto que no se dieron cuenta que desde una hendija en la puerta, estaban siendo observados por los miembros de la familia, que ilusionados guardaban aun la esperanza que sus familias se unieran mediante el matrimonio de sus hijos. Los muchachos se sobresaltaron al acercarse a la puerta porque vieron a todos afuera en el pasillo, y lo único que les dijeron fue que no los molestaran porque estaban ocupados haciendo sus maletas.

Tras decir esto se encerraron en el cuarto de la mas pequeña de las Tendo y comenzaron con su labor, él la ayudaba acercándole las cosas mientras conversaban amenamente de cosas sin sentido, desde atrás de la puerta de la habitación todos escuchaban las risas y las conversaciones sin sentido, estaban muy contentos por el acercamiento de los mas jóvenes de la casa.

AKANE: "Puedes pasarme esos pantalonsillos, Ranma?".

RANMA: "Jeje… estas segura que estos te quedan…?", se mofaba mientras levantaba unos pescadores muy cortos y que seguramente le apretaban mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas y otra parte del cuerpo que seria muy irresistible para él. Al pensar en todo esto, se sonrojo por lo que decidió arrojar los pantalonsillos hacia Akane para que ella no lograra ver sus mejillas encendidas por sus no muy puros pensamientos.

AKANE: "A si que lo dudas, ya veras…" le dijo mientras le lanzaba una almohada que fue a parar directamente en su cabeza. Viendo que dio en su objetivo, solto una carcajada al ver a su prometido molesto por el gesto.

RANMA: "No te me escaparas viva, Marimacho…", le dijo mientras cogía la almohada y se la lanzaba para despistarla y luego tumbarla en la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

AKANE: "aaaaaaaaajajajaja… Basta Ranma, por favor…. Ya no mas… Ranma… aaaaaajajajaja", decía en medio de carcajadas por parte de ambos, que poco a poco empezaban a quedar exahustos por la falta de aire al encontrarse en esa posición.

Y a pesar de darse cuenta que Ranma esta sobre ella, en su cama, ninguno hizo algún gesto por separarse, al contrario, poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus miradas se cruzaban como desafiándose con pasión, sus rostros enrojecidos no solo por los minutos antes vividos, sino tambien por ese sentimiento tan extraño que afloraba con el contacto tan cercano en ese instante. Miles de mariposas parecían revolotear en sus estomagos y parecían seguir distribuyéndose por todo el cuerpo, por toda el alma. Estaban como a cinco centímetros de separación entre sus bocas, podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus labios, deseaban tanto ese momento desde hace tanto tiempo, pero con sus temperamentos no se podía llegar a cumplir, en este minúsculo espacio de tiempo que parecía ser eterno, ya no importaba nada solo estar juntos los dos.

Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, totalmente entregada a lo que veía venir. El la tomo por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro soportaba el peso para no caer completamente sobre ella. De a poco siguieron el trayecto de sus labios, primero rozandolos suavemente, disfrutando cada uno de los segundos que podían mantenerse asi, luego posesionándose cada vez mas con desesperación y ansias que nada lo podía igualar. Los dos profundizaron el beso con ternura, pasión y sobre todo amor… muchísimo amor, aquel amor que había sido guardado en el interior de su ser por casi tres años. Dios, nadie sabe como pudieron esperar tanto tiempo para probar el elixir tan exquisito de sus labios. Ese anhelado momento que por fin se estaba realizando. Era casi irreal, como si todo fuera un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, del que no querían despertar por miedo a la realidad, esa realidad en la que locos trataban de separarlos e incluso matarlos sin importarles sus sentimientos, y por otro lado estaban ellos, sus familiares que hacían que cada vez que habían avanzado un paso retrocedieran dos en su relación con sus comentarios, intentos de matrimonio y cientos de locuras mas, todo ya los tenia hartos, porque no les dejaban amarse de la manera que aspiraban, de manera salvaje e indomable como sus corazones.

Poco a poco se fueron separando mas por necesidad de aire que por deseo, pero pronto volvieron del extasis producido por aquel anhelado primer beso, ese que quedaría grabado a fuego en sus corazones, los cuales palpitaban a un ritmo desenfrenado, desbocado buscando calmarse. Se miraron pero no se separaron del todo, se quedaron embrujados una vez mas en ese juego de miradas.

AKANE: "Yo… disculpa… yo no… esto no debió pasar…. Yo… no es que… no haya querido… pero es que… tu y yo…. Bueno es decir…. Nosotros…. Somos amigos…."

RANMA: "Si creo que tienes razón", se separo hasta incorporarse y la ayudó a que ella tambien lo hiciera. "bueno supongamos entonces que esto no paso…ok? Asi no perderemos esta amistad que tanto nos ha costado mantener", le dijo mostrando una sonrisa de esas que solo él puede derretirla, aunque por dentro el pensaba _(No le gusto, yo… pensé que ella sentía lo mismo que yo… pero ese beso… el beso que nos dimos fue tan perfecto… mientras ella no me quiere yo siento que cada instante la amo mas, la necesito mas… por lo menos debo aferrarme a la idea de que puedo estar con Akane aunque sea como su amigo… no hay de otra…. Debo conformarme)_

AKANE: "Si, gracias por ser como eres conmigo, Ranma. Ahora, podemos mantener esto… en secreto… por favor… es que no quiero que nos molesten y que se imaginen lo que no es…"

Los dos siguieron conversando un poco avergonzados hasta terminar de guardar las cosas de Akane, luego decidieron que seria mejor si de una vez bajaban las maletas para no tener inconvenientes al dia siguiente pues tenían que salir a las nueve de la mañana de la casa Tendo para poder llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo. El vuelo salía a las diez y media con destino a la ciudad de Mexico en donde pasarían la noche para luego salir con destino a Cancun.

Al dia siguiente los dos jóvenes estaban preparados ya para partir, todos los integrantes de la familia estaban en la puerta del dojo despidiéndolos porque no podían ir al aeropuerto para despedirse. Y asi subieron al taxi que los llevaría a su destino.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola gracias por seguir leyendo. Porfa dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en el portal... son los que hacen que mejore...

Los quiere...

Jacquesita...


	3. PRIMERA PARADA CANCÚN

Hola de nuevo, quiero recordales que los personajes que aparecen en mi historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi que es una genio, y que yo los tome prestado por un momentito para divertirnos... algunos de los personajes si son invento mio...

Ahora sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMERA PARADA… CANCÚN**

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokio, iban felices y a la vez nerviosos porque era la primera vez que ambos subían a un avión, pero la compañía del otro era su consuelo, desde el día anterior se encontraban como en un estado de complicidad por lo sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos sabia como dar el siguiente paso, por lo que decidieron simplemente ir por el camino más seguro… LA AMISTAD, y el pacto que hicieron…

AZAFATA: "Buenos días sean bienvenidos, por favor ajusten sus cinturones de seguridad, el viaje será largo, por eso todos sus pedidos serán atendidos de la mejor manera posible, gracias por preferir nuestras aerolíneas"

RANMA: "Uff, que aburrido será esto verdad..? Creo que me voy a quedar pegado al asiento"

AKANE: "No seas exagerado baka, puedes ir durmiendo tranquilamente, al fin y al cabo es lo que más te gusta no..? ... jejeje"

RANMA: "Pues si después de comer y de entrenar, es una de las cosas que más me gusta… aunque… me gustaría más…." Dijo sin pensar esto último. (_Me gustaría más estar contigo a solas… pero que estoy diciendo, ya me está afectando este viaje y todavía ni empieza… uff será mejor calmar esa imaginación tuya Ranma Saotome….) _Pensó después de abofetearse un par de veces mentalmente… Era muy extraño porque sabía que la amaba pero con el solo hecho de pensar en ella, provocaba un efecto exaltante en su cuerpo, parecía que millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, que su pecho se oprimía levemente, se aceleraba ligeramente su respiración y el tono carmín en sus pómulos lo delataban.

AKANE: Sorprendida con la actitud de su prometido le pregunto: "Que…. Que te gustaría mas..?"

RANMA: "Ehhhh…. Nada jeje… no me hagas caso…"dijo colocándose una mano tras de su cabeza como queriendo escapar ese momento del lado de su bella prometida.

El viaje fue largo, extenuante y muy cansado, llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México, bajaron a comer y a descansar un poco y enseguida tomaron otro avión que los llevaría a su primer destino: Cancún.

Llegaron cerca de las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente muy agotados por el viaje, pero felices por estar a orillas del mar, con una vista maravillosa. Entraron en el hotel y se registraron, para su "mala suerte" las parejas tenían designadas habitaciones con camas individuales pero como ya no había más de esas habitaciones, a nuestros protagonistas les tocó la habitación matrimonial más bonita del lugar. No pudieron reclamar ya que estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer un escándalo, así que sin más tomaron su llave y siguieron su camino rumbo a los elevadores. Entraron en la habitación que estaba perfectamente amoblada, tenía una cama enorme, una pequeña sala con recibidor, tenia televisión por cable, una nevera pequeña para tragos, un baño moderadamente elegante con jacuzzi y un balcón con vista al mar que daba el toque final al cuarto para recién casados.

Ellos se asombraron de ver tanto lujo pero no le dieron mayor importancia, Akane se lanzo a la blanda cama y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, Ranma por su parte hizo lo mismo pero en el cómodo sofá gigante que se encontraba en la sala. Los dos durmieron hasta las tres de la tarde, luego se dieron una ducha (por separado por cierto…) y bajaron ya que pronto empezaría su martirio con las locas pruebas del director.

En el lobby del hotel estaba esperándoles el Director con su acostumbrada pose cruzado de brazos.

DIRECTOR: "Bien ahora que estamos todos voy a explicarles las reglas del juego… todos tendrán que pasar por una serie de pruebas de conocimientos y aptitudes que aprenderán en este "corto" viaje, serán evaluados por personas expertas en las diferentes categorías y al final la pareja que sobreviva…. Mmmm Perdón la pareja que pase las pruebas finales tendrá una beca completa para ir a la universidad que prefiera en cualquier parte del mundo con todo pagado, esto incluye residencia, alimentación, pago de libros, matriculas y todo lo que sea necesario para que culminen la carrera con éxito. Bien alguien tiene alguna pregunta por hacer"

AKANE: "Podremos ir a cualquier universidad que nosotros escojamos..? Y qué clase de pruebas son… no será que nos pondrá trabas imposibles de superar para que nadie gane el premio..!"

RANMA: "Si mire director, más le vale por su integridad que sea cierto eso del premio porque si no se las va a ver conmigo…" le dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

DIRECTOR: "Ehhhh… no se preocupen mis queridos estudiantes… no hay ningún truco en esta competencia por lo que deben esforzarse mucho para poder ganar.." con una gota en la cabeza y una expresión en su rostro como queriendo decir `me descubrieron… y ahora que hago…` "Y bien si no hay más preguntas, tienen el resto de la tarde libre y en la noche hay una cena especial de recibimiento por parte del hotel…. Es una cena de gala… por favor compórtense y vengan bien vestidos…. Tal vez la primera prueba comience hoy… jajajajaja" y se marchó sin más por una de las salidas hacia uno de los hermosos jardines entonando una canción hawaiana.

Era una tarde muy hermosa, el sol brillaba radiantemente sobre las aguas azuladas del mar Caribe, el cielo despejado solamente era adornado con las gaviotas haciendo piruetas perfectas en el aire. Los dos jóvenes mas testarudos de Japón habían decidido ir a recorrer las instalaciones del hotel, iban con vestimentas sport, ella con unos shorts sencillos y una camiseta sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, el usaba unas bermudas y una camiseta sin mangas que de igual manera se le pegaba al torso haciendo lucir de maravilla sus pectorales y sus bien trabajados músculos.

Llegaron al gimnasio donde había una sala con muchas maquinas y pesas, pasando este lugar había un gimnasio muy lujoso donde se podían practicar aerobics o en el caso de ellos, artes marciales, ellos estaban maravillados porque en ese hotel hayan esa clase de servicios por lo que decidieron entrenar un poco antes de ir a cambiarse para la cena.

Akane se fue al salón de fitness, Ranma por su parte se quedo ahí entrenando algunas catas. Habían muchos fortachones en la zona, veían como flacucho al pelinegro pues eran mucho más corpulentos que él, y se mofaban diciendo que era solamente un debilucho que no podría con ellos. Uno de ellos que se creía el más fuerte se le acercó a retarle.

FORTACHON 1: "Hola niñito, apuesto a que no sabes pelear como los hombres… tal vez algún día yo te podría enseñar…" decía en tono de burla alzando sus brazos mostrando los músculos.

RANMA: "Disculpe pero no quiero hacerle daño, por favor déjeme continuar con mi entrenamiento…"

FORTACHON 1: "Ja… tu hacerme daño a mi… es que no te das cuenta de la gran diferencia que hay entre nosotros… pobre niño iluso ahora te voy a dar un pequeño escarmiento para que sepas que no debes responder así a una persona más fuerte que tu…"

Y sin más se abalanzo sobre Ranma, el con sus reflejos felinos lo esquivó fácilmente, no respondía a ningún ataque que su agresor le propinaba, estaba muy entretenido al ver como el corpulento hombre que lo atacaba poco a poco desfallecía solo del cansancio.

RANMA: "Jajaja… y así querías enseñarme a pelear como un hombre… primero deberías aprender tu no crees… mejor déjame que te enseñe.." dijo colocándose en posición de ataque. Se dedico a jugar un poco con embistiendo con un juego de puñetazos y patadas voladoras. Luego para acabar con su oponente, realizo el ataque de las castañas calientes que hizo que él pobre hombre cayera desmayado en la dura duela del gimnasio.

Luego Ranma sacudiendo las manos como limpiándose al haber terminado se marchó, dejando impactados a todos los fisicoculturistas del lugar que habían observado la habilidad del joven de característica trenza y ojos azules penetrantes.

Akane solo suspiro al ver el desastre que provocó su prometido, pero también estaba bastante entretenida al ver como los derrotó sin el mayor esfuerzo, ella sabía que era el mejor artista marcial de Japón y de su corazón, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil derrotar a personas que aparentemente se veían más fuertes que el. Ella admiraba mucho a Ranma, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, no con su enorme ego, sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que un joven la estaba mirando intensamente pues era toda una belleza y se le acercó para entablar una conversación con ella.

CHICO: "Hola bella señorita, como es que un ángel tan hermoso como usted está en el mundo de estos humildes mortales….?", dijo como si se tratara de Kuno al hablarle, la verdad es que hablaba bastante parecido pero era muy atractivo y no tan empalagoso.

AKANE: "Discúlpame pero quien eres tú?... no acostumbro a hablar con extraños…"

CHICO: "Permítame presentarme soy Roberto, ahora si ya no soy un extraño verdad…. Pudiera saber el nombre de la princesa que ha cautivado mi corazón con su exuberante belleza… si no es ofensa claro está… "

AKANE: "Mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo, soy de Japón gusto en conocerte…" y le extendió la mano amablemente regalándole a la vez una cálida sonrisa.

ROBERTO: "Que bello nombre, y que haces aquí en las paradisiacas playas de Cancún, estás sola o vienes con alguien…"

Akane iba a responder cuando se apareció Ranma con un gesto de enfado, no más bien celos en su rostro, solo se quedo mirándolos como queriendo quitarle un par de dientes a ese pobre chico que estaba coqueteando a su amada marimacho.

AKANE: "Estoy en un viaje de la escuela, pero no es un viaje muy común, tenemos que ganar una extraña competencia que solo al director de mi colegio se le puede ocurrir, es muuuuuy excéntrico" no había sentido que los ojos azul-grisáceo de su prometido los estaba observando detenidamente desde la puerta del salón.

ROBERTO: "Tenemos… mmmmm…. Entonces vienes con alguien especial o solo con tus compañeros de la escuela… por cierto veo que te gusta hacer ejercicio, lo digo por encontrarte aquí y por… tu figura envidiable…"

AKANE: "Ehhh… muchas gracias…", sonrojándose, "si me encanta el ejercicio pero lo que más me apasiona son las Artes marciales, en cuanto a lo otro vengo con todos mis compañeros de la escuela y con…. Ranma…!" Se sorprendió al verlo parado en la puerta y se quedo sorprendida por la actitud de su prometido.

ROBERTO: "Ranma..? Quien es Ranma…." Y se giro a ver donde miraba con tanta atención su nueva amiga.

RANMA: "Hola, vi que estabas muy entretenida por lo que no quise interrumpir" dijo en un tono demasiado serio y viéndole a los ojos al nuevo amigo de Akane.

AKANE: "Ranma el es Roberto, Roberto él es Ranma, es mi prometido… será mejor que nos apuremos tenemos que llegar a la cena para ver con que ocurrencia salió ahora el director…. Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto…" y sin más se llevo a Ranma a la habitación porque presentía que las cosas se iban a poner muy tensas entre esos dos, bueno después de todo notó que su prometido estaba un poco celoso al verla conversar con otro hombre.

Akane entró a darse una ducha mientras que Ranma veía desde el balcón las maravillosas costas bañadas de esas aguas azules que se asemejaban tanto a sus hermosos ojos, aquellos ojos en los que había una tristeza provocada por una visión en la tarde, su Akane conversando amenamente con ese muchacho atractivo, a él le dolía intensamente que ella se fijara en otros hombres porque eso solo significaba que no lo quería lo suficiente, más bien solo lo veía como un amigo.

Akane salió envuelta en una toalla muy bonita de color rosa, le llamó la atención ver a Ranma tan ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el mar azul, era una vista privilegiada pues contrastaba perfectamente el azul de sus ojos con el azul del mar y el atardecer que ya estaba cayendo sobre ese mágico paraíso. Se puso a su lado en el balcón, por primera vez sin importarle estar casi desnuda, solo quería estar a su lado disfrutando de su presencia aunque ella sabía que para él no significara mucho este hecho.

AKANE: "Sabes este lugar es mágico, no lo crees…? Se respira un aire tan diferente, parece un sueño estar aquí…"

RANMA: "Si, es realmente hermoso…" se volteo para poder verla mejor, parecía realmente irreal, la imagen de Akane en toalla hacia que una fuerte hoguera se encendiera en su interior, y por supuesto las hormonas empezaran a rebelarse contra su voluntad, un poco sonrojado se volvió a voltear para que ella no notara su reacción. Era la primera vez que la veía así, tan tranquila y con solamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se sentía en otro mundo, en las nubes y por un momento se olvidó de esa tristeza que lo embargaba, solo ella causaba ese efecto en él, olvidarse de todo y de todos, de las circunstancias, de familiares entrometidos, prometidas y pretendientes locos, de maldiciones. Maldiciones eso era un impedimento muy fuerte para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, embrujado por la visión de su guapa prometida no escuchó que ella le hablaba…

AKANE: "Ranma… Ranma me escuchas…" entonces se acerco para hacerle cosquillas para que despierte de su ensoñación. "Pensé que debías bañarte para ir a la cena…" le dedico una tierna sonrisa, mientras se separaba un poco para arreglar su cabello arqueando un poco su espalda al levantar sus brazos. Eso fue un golpe bajo para el autocontrol de Ranma, pues un amiguito suyo se puso juguetón y empezó a hacer notoria la rebelión de hormonas que se disparaban por todo su cuerpo pero en un lugar en especial. Desesperado porque ella note su reacción puso sus manos delante de él y le dijo que iría a tomar un baño, ella solo asintió sin entender la repentina reacción de su prometido, solo vio que se sonrojo furiosamente y salió disparado al baño.

Ya dentro del baño se quitaba la ropa para darse un duchazo de agua fría que buena falta le hacía, pensó _(Por Kami, que es lo que me está pasando, nunca me había comportado así, el solo verla Dios, estaba tan sexy con el cabello mojado y con esa diminuta toalla… pero porque estos pensamientos, ahora voy a empezar a creer que estar tanto tiempo con el maestro me está afectando, ya me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido igual que él….) _se dio cuenta de que en cierta parte del cuerpo sentía una inmensa presión que necesitaba liberarse de inmediato puesto que no dudo en abrir el grifo de agua fría y se sumergió de lleno en ella, aun con el agua fría no dejaba de sentir ese calor que lo consumía por dentro. Terminó de bañarse, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió para cambiarse de ropa.

Al salir los dos se quedaron mirando, ella estaba con la boca abierta al ver a su prometido casi desnudo, sus pectorales, sus brazos, su cabello mojado que caía por su rostro, era un verdadero espectáculo. El por su parte se quedo embobado por la imagen perfecta de la peli azul, parecía una ninfa con ese vestido plateado con el escote discreto pero que dejaba ver sus bien proporcionados pechos, el vestido le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas era un poco suelto pero ceñido en la cintura, su peinado era perfecto recogido con un peine del color de su atuendo, estaba hermosa de verdad.

AKANE: "Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o te vas a vestir Saotome…?" dijo en un tono un tanto divertido al ver a su prometido quedarse estático mientras cruzaba los brazos.

RANMA: "Este…. Si ya voy… jejeje… además ni quien quiera verte marimacho…" le dijo contestando con el mismo tono de voz.

AKANE: "Así que soy marimacho, mmmmm… pues no creo que tu cuerpo opine lo mismo baka…" le dijo a punto de soltar una carcajada indicando ciertas partes de Ranma que se habían puesto juguetonas.

RANMA: "Pero qué diablos… yo no veo nada…" dijo mientras se revisaba minuciosamente de la cintura para abajo.

AKANE: "Aaaajajajajaja… de verdad que eres un pervertido baka, yo me refería a que te sonrojaste cuando me viste… hentai…"

RANMA: "Marimacho…", se defendió, la miraba con el seño un poco fruncido ya que había caído en la broma de su bella prometida, pero en realidad sabia que se estaba volviendo un pervertido porque su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas bromas al imaginarse a ella en situaciones un poco… mmm como decirlo… comprometedoras.

AKANE: "No crees que ya se nos está haciendo tarde, degenerado….jijijiji" le decía mientras recordaba la cara de su prometido, "vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa, baka"

RANMA: "Si yo sé pero… me cambiaria más rápido si tú te voltearas no crees…", al instante que notó como ella se ponía roja como un tomates, su egocéntrica sonrisa hizo su aparición, "ahora quien es la pervertida ehhh…?"

AKANE: "Este… si disculpa… voy a salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire…" no supo que mas contestar y salió inmediatamente.

Más tarde ambos estaban bajando en el ascensor del hotel hacia el salón de eventos a la famosa cena de bienvenida, no habían hablado solo estaban sonriendo cada uno por su lado al recordar la situación de aquella tarde. Pronto llegaron al salón y todos los observaban, puesto que eran la pareja perfecta, Ranma como nunca llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro muy elegante. Todas las chicas del lugar estaban que babeaban por él, además su porte tan varonil hacia que las pobres hormonas femeninas afloraban con solo verlo, Akane por supuesto no era la excepción.

Los muchachos en cambio, estaban que se lanzaban sobre la preciosa Akane, estaban como perros en celo, más bien solo querían que Ranma se descuidara un momento para atacar a su presa y envolverla, sobre todo un joven apuesto con quien Akane había cruzado un par de palabras en la tarde.

ROBERTO: "Hey Akane… dichosos los ojos que te ven… parece que voy a quedarme ciego con tu resplandor… estas bellísima… toda una Diosa…" decía recorriéndola con la mirada, como queriendo devorarla.

AKANE: "Jeje… que cosas dices… pero gracias… y tu como es que estas aquí.."

Ranma no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Roberto, quería estrangularlo en ese mismo momento pues le estaba dando un colapso nervioso de tantos celos.

ROBERTO: "Es que también tengo que asistir a ese famoso crucero, no sabías que este es un evento entre escuelas que fueron escogidas por su excelente nivel académico..? Pues como ves yo estoy representando a mi país México…. Así que seremos contrincantes… buena suerte..!"

AKANE: "Ohhh ya entiendo, entonces buena suerte también, pero te advierto que yo no pierdo ningún reto…"

ROBERTO: "Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora a disfrutar de la cena… quieres venir conmigo…?"

AKANE: "No muchas gracias es que yo estoy con… y Ranma donde está..?" dijo con sorpresa al notar que Ranma había salido.

Salió a los jardines a buscar a su prometido, estaba algo preocupada por su desaparición repentina. Lo encontró sentado en una baranda de piedra que tenía el hotel para separar los jardines de la playa, contaba con un esplendido paisaje pues la luna se reflejaba en el mar haciendo que pareciera que el agua y el cielo se unieran. Estaba distante, bastante distraído mirando hacia las estrellas y la maravillosa luna.

AKANE: "Es muy bello este lugar verdad…?"

RANMA: "Hola si es un buen lugar para pensar… por cierto pensé que estabas adentro con aquel chico que te estaba coqueteando… no es que me importe… pero si querías estar con él debías decírmelo…" decía con un dejo de tristeza.

AKANE: "No estaba coqueteándome, solo es un amigo… no era para que me dejes sola ahí adentro, además recuerda que, el director dijo que tal vez hoy empieza la competencia, por favor no te pongas así conmigo y pasémoslo bien como amigos siiii..!"

RANMA: "Bueno está bien, pero por lo menos no me dejes ahí parado como si no existiera cuando quieras conversar con tus "amigos"…" decía mientras le ponía algo de sarcasmo a sus palabras.

AKANE: "No te preocupes que eso no va a pasar… esta noche seré toda tuya…"le dijo mientras sonreía de manera coqueta.

Ambos entraron de nuevo al salón y se sentaron en una mesa que había sido reservada para ellos, el director estaba hablando y explicando las reglas que debían acatar esa noche, pues no era simplemente una cena de bienvenida sino realmente el primer concurso.

DIRECTOR: "Así que mis queridos jóvenes, las parejas que mejor bailen recibirán los premios correspondientes al primer evento de este gran torneo, pueden usar los pasos que deseen, habrán jueces que están entre ustedes y que los descalificara con solo tocarlos en el hombro, por lo que tendrán que retirarse de la pista de baile, la pareja que al fin quede tendrá cinco mil dólares para gastarlos en lo que deseen mientras estemos en Cancún... muy bien ahora comprendido todo que empiece la competencia…", y de pronto sonó una corneta y enseguida empezó la música.

Ranma no sabía muy bien como bailar ciertos ritmos, pero Akane que era ya una experta en ese campo estaba dándole algunos concejos a él para poder ganar. Muy pronto ambos se acoplaron al ritmo del otro y bailaban como verdaderos profesionales.

Poco a poco se iba despejando la pista pues ya habían sido eliminados varias parejas concursantes, la música iba cambiando paulatinamente, estuvieron bailando pop, merengue, salsa, en este ultimo ritmo no les fue tan bien puesto que era un ritmo que apenas si conocían y era la primera vez que lo bailaban, siguieron con un vals, cha cha cha, un poco de tango, que lo bailaron excelentemente pues con tanta pasión en sus cuerpos, les vino como anillo al dedo. Ya solo sobraban dos parejas en la pista de baile, Ranma y Akane por un lado, por otro lado estaban Roberto y una chica muy bonita que bailaba muy bien, mejor dicho más que bien.

RANMA: _(No voy a dejar que me ganes niño bonito… Mejor agradece que ahora estoy ocupado con mi pequeña marimacho porque sino… ahora mismo te daría tu merecido…)_ "Vamos Akane tenemos que ganar… no te rindas"

AKANE: "No te preocupes Ranma, no voy a decaer, ya verás ese premio será nuestro…"

De pronto cambiaron otra vez de ritmo, pusieron música árabe, y pues Akane era una experta bailando ese estilo de música, dejó a todos boquiabiertos con sus espectaculares movimientos de caderas, especialmente a un par de muchachos que estaban cerca suyo, uno con una característica y el otro un chico bronceado muy atractivo. Akane definitivamente se gano el oro con su exótico y sensual baile, cambiaron otra vez de ritmo, esta vez se trataba de reggaetón un ritmo muy latino, pero que Akane y Ranma dominaban muy bien.

así que empezaron con su baile a encender todo el lugar, bailaron y bailaron complementándose el uno al otro, se olvidaron por un momento de la competencia, inclusive se olvidaron de los que estaban ahí mirándolos, solo se concentraron en disfrutar del baile sintiendo como la necesidad de juntar cada vez más sus cuerpos los consumía, era un baile muy erótico pero que tenia cierto arte, no por tanto eran los mejores artistas marciales de su escuela por lo que podían realizar un tipo de mezcla entre estas dos actividades con mucha facilidad. Pronto la otra pareja fue eliminada y solo quedaban ambos que no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los aplausos y los gritos los sacaron de su letargo a causa de su extenuante danza, se dieron cuenta por fin que habían ganado la competencia lo cual los puso felices pues habían ganado el premio, pero más que nada estaban tan extasiados por la cercanía de sus cuerpos que solo agradecieron el premio y siguieron bailando toda la noche, eran imparables estos muchachos.

La fiesta había terminado y nuestra parejita se había retirado a su habitación a descansar, se quedaron mirando un rato en el balcón a la luz de la luna, era un momento muy romántico, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso para aquel anhelado segundo beso, estaban ansiosos por probar de nuevo los labios del otro y no se tal vez algo mas… pero los dos habían hecho una promesa y ninguno estaba dispuesto a romperla. Así que solo se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, ella en la enorme cama y él en el cómodo sofá.

Pasaron unos pocos días en Cancún, con el premio compraron algunas cosas que les hacía falta y disfrutaron mucho de paseos, comidas especiales, etc.… Pero lo mejor de todo era que pasaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, como ambos eran muy apuestos muchos chicos y chicas los perseguía por todo lado a donde iban. Eso era lo único que no los dejaba avanzar en su relación, parecía como estar en casa con tanto loco cerca, así que solo disfrutaron como un par de amigos la suerte que habían tenido. Como buenos artistas marciales y con lo persistentes y testarudos que eran no se les hizo difícil ganar cuanto reto de la competencia se les presentaba y ahora ya habían reunido cierta cantidad de dinero de los premios y además estaban en el primer lugar de las olimpiadas organizadas por el director. Ya era tiempo de partir al siguiente lugar del viaje y a enfrentar las siguientes locuras del director.

CONTUNUARÁ...

* * *

Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia, quiero pedirles que por favor dejen sus reviews, quisiera saber su opinion para conocer si les gusta o no, por fa no se olviden siii...!

Besitos

Jacquesita


	4. EL CRUCERO SOLO UNA OBRA TEATRAL

Hola de nuevo a todos, disculpen por no continuar con la historia tan seguido, es que he estado muy ocupada con cosas de la universidad, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga y mi ñaña MARCE, te adoro ñaña...

Y por ultimo recordarles que los personajes no son mios bla bla bla...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL CRUCERO… SOLO UNA OBRA TEATRAL O ALGO MAS….**

Ya hacía más de una semana que habían abordado el gran barco del crucero prometido por el Director de la escuela, les había tocado una habitación muy lujosa y bonita, puesto que habían ganado algunas competencias, se habían estado llevando muy bien en esas dos semanas fuera de casa. Definitivamente el estar alejados de todo y de todos, les había sentado de lo mejor. Su relación era como la de dos muy buenos amigos, conversaban animadamente, caminaban jugueteando con ella tomándolo del brazo, reían y hacían bromas, ningún insulto volaba por los aires como en Nérima.

Akane se la pasaba practicando en el gimnasio del barco en las maquinas, después salía a hacer su rutina de baile y como siempre a pasear con Ranma, después claro de tomar las clases que los obligaba el director.

AKANE: "Ranma despierta… Ranma te van a descubrir… Ranma…" decía muy bajito para lograr despertar a su prometido dormilón que otra vez se había quedado dormido en una de sus clases.

RANMA: "mmmmm…. Que pasa…. mmmm ya es hora del almuerzo…" decía restregándose los ojos con una mano para poder mirar bien.

AKANE: "No baka, es que nos van a castigar si descubren que te quedaste dormido otra vez…"

RANMA: "No pasará nada Akane, además solo era una pequeña siesta, ni que se hubieran dado cuenta…"

AKANE: "Tenemos que estudiar mucho si queremos pasar esta materia, además tendremos que actuar bien en la última función para ganar el reto, sabes que no me gusta perder, además me caen tan mal esas tipas que… (_No dejan de mirarte y acosarte cada vez que pueden)_… eeeeeehhh… que quieren ganarnos las competencias, pero no lo conseguirán.." decía ilusionada empuñando sus manos y con un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver realizado su anhelo.

RANMA: "Bueno si tu lo dices…" decía mientras una gota salía de su frente.

Esta clase era un tanto complicada, se trataba de teatro pero necesitaban complementarse mucho para lograr meterse de lleno en los papeles y para dar la mejor actuación de sus vidas, pues ahora el premio era mucho mayor que el primero, y pues bueno para llevar el nombre del colegio que gane en alto, pero no solo eso debían también escribir el guión de la obra, que tenía que ser conmovedora y sobre todo que todos los presentes la entiendan y se compenetren en ella, como si la estuvieran viviendo en carne propia.

Akane como siempre ha sido una gran escritora, ella fue la que escribió la obra teatral, pues tenía muchos más conocimientos que Ranma acerca del tema, él solo la ayudo en ciertos aspectos de artes marciales que habían puesto juntos en la tarea, era corta, concisa, romántica y bastante entendible. Prácticamente ella había escrito su historia a partir de los dieciséis años, pero claro sin sus nombres, le puso un final feliz para terminar con todo el romanticismo posible de los enamorados. A Ranma no le gustaban esas cosas, pero pensó que tal vez sería buena idea poner todos los detalles que su bella prometida había escrito para darle más realismo al asunto, después de todo haría lo que fuera para poder ganar.

El día del estreno llego, todos estaban nerviosos, tenían apenas media hora para presentar sus breves obras y conmover a la gente. Ranma y Akane estaban ya a punto de entrar al escenario, ya solo faltaba la última llamada, su competencia principal aparte de ciertas chicas empalagosas que pasaban sobre Ranma, era Roberto y su pareja. Ellos eran los que más batalla daban a la hora de los retos, puesto que además de ganar los concursos quería también ganar el amor de Akane. El se había empezado a enamorar de la diosa de cabello negro y ojos chocolates, pero a Ranma no le hacía mucha gracia que ella tuviera un pretendiente y mucho menos que se la quisiera quitar, pero tenía que admitir que debía tener cuidado con él porque él era bastante atractivo, era atlético, un poco moreno, cabello castaño, un cuerpo muy aceptable.

La obra en la que actuaban ambos había comenzado, con sus características peleas de artes marciales que a todo el público dejo sorprendido debido a su gran habilidad, se estaban esmerando mucho y estaban conquistando a los jueces con su actuación, todo el mundo aplaudía cada vez que terminaba una escena y ellos se sentían cada vez más animados de continuar, la parte culminante había llegado, estaban relatando su estancia en Jusenkyo en ese preciso momento.

Akane yacía "muerta" en los brazos de Ranma después de haberse enfrentado a Zafrán, y está desesperado por saberla perdida.

RANMA: "Akane por favor no te vayas… yo te… yo te amo…. Te necesito… que será de mí sin ti… por favor Akane mi amor…. Te amooooooooooooooooooo….." gritaba mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y no precisamente por la actuación sino que en realidad se acordaba lo mal que lo paso ese día al creer perder al amor de su vida..

Akane estaba muy sorprendida por su actuación, sintió que era tan sincero, sus palabras, sus gestos, la manera en que la abrazaba, todo absolutamente todo que sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su cuerpo sobre todo en su pecho, se le oprimía muchísimo el corazón al escuchar a Ranma decir eso con tanta intensidad y "pena, amor", sería realmente amor…? Eso lo descubriría después ahora debía actuar. Empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

AKANE: "En serio lo dices, Ranma….. Yo…. Yo también te amo…. Mucho siempre lo he hecho…."

RANMA: "Akane…. Ehhhh… estas bien…. Pensé que te había perdido…. Nunca más voy a dejar que te suceda nada malo" Decía abrazándola fuertemente y aferrándose a ella como si todo se acabaría si no estaba de esa manera.

AKANE: "Ranma…. Yo…. Haría cualquier cosa por ti… porque… te… a…." y en ese instante se desmayó.

RANMA: "Akane despierta por favor, te necesito, ya no puedo vivir sin ti, tengo que salvarte…"

Cambiaron de escena y ambos se encontraban en la habitación de un hospital, debido a que Akane había sufrido una deshidratación al convertirse en muñeca, y Ranma por otro lado tenia algunos golpes y heridas a causa de su dura pelea.

AKANE: "Ranma esteee…. Puedo preguntarte algo..?", decía mientras actuaba de una forma nerviosa, lo que nadie sabía es que en realidad lo estaba.

RANMA: "Si…claro…"

AKANE: "Es… es cierto lo que me dijiste en Jusenkyo…? Eso de que me… ne.. Necesitabas… y lo… demás.." decía como en un susurro

RANMA: "Pues… yo… no… se… como decirlo.."

AKANE: sintiéndose triste "Bueno no importa..."

RANMA: Se dio cuenta de su tristeza "este Akane… yo… es decir… si lo dije… pero es porque… no soportaría perderte porque…. Yo…." Decía mientras la tomaba por la barbilla y se iba acercando más a su rostro…

AKANE: "Ra… Ranma…" decía suspirando previniendo lo que se venia

RANMA: "yo…. Te… yo te amo…" y selló sus labios con un beso suave pero con mucho amor.

Todo el público suspiraba y aplaudía emocionado, nunca habían visto una obra tan realista y con tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, todos los asistentes se pusieron de pies y los ovacionaban, pero ellos no se daban cuenta de nada, estaban tan absortos en su "actuación" que solo se separaron cuando el presentador llegó al escenario para despedirlos y presentar a la siguiente pareja.

Ambos sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar no podían articular palabra alguna, solo se miraban de una manera tan intensa, tan pasional, tan cargada de deseo, que todos los que pasaban por su lado se daban cuenta de aquello y se alejaban para dejar a la parejita.

El momento de saber quién era el ganador del concurso se acercaba y todos estaban muy ansiosos.

PRESENTADOR: "Muy bien ha llegado el momento culminante en esta noche, que ha estado cargada de emociones, sabemos que todos se esforzaron mucho y por eso se merecen un gran aplauso…. Ahora si el momento esperado, la pareja ganadora nos hizo suspirar, llorar, reír pero sobre todo nos hizo disfrutar con su enorme habilidad, los ganadores son…. Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo…" todos aplaudían al escuchar sus nombres.

Ambos estaban emocionados por lo que se abrazaban y saltaban de felicidad, todo había sido un éxito pero lo mejor de todo, fue ese tan ansiado beso, por parte de ambos. Ya no hacían falta las palabras, ambos comprendían que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero como siempre su miedo a ser rechazados estaba primero, recibieron su trofeo y se fueron a su camarote para empezar su celebración.

Llegaron a su habitación y como habían sido los ganadores, la tripulación del crucero había dejado una botella de champagne y una cena especial con velas y otros adornos en una pequeña mesa para dos. Se sorprendieron al ver esto pero se alegraron de que ya todo estuviera listo. Ambos fueron a cambiarse adecuadamente para empezar como se debía la cena romántica. Ella se puso un vestido muy sencillo color rosa, era muy bonito por su sencillez además, ese era su estilo personal, todo sencillo, su maquillaje también era igual y el cabello recogido por un lado con un peine con una flor muy bonita. El por su parte se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Ambos lucían muy bien y muy a su estilo también y sin más entraron en la pequeña salita de su habitación.

El se portó todo un caballero, como nunca, le extendió la mano y la ayudo a sentarse en una de las sillas, destapó la champaña y le sirvió, el también se sentó y empezaron a cenar. Tiempo después de haber cenado ambos alzaron sus copas y brindaron.

RANMA: "Porque todo en este viaje sea como hasta ahora o mejor…"

AKANE: "Que así sea, y porque seamos los campeones… y…" dijo a medias sin poder seguir.

RANMA: Completó su frase: "Y por… nosotros… salud" dijo sin más y se alzo la copa

Akane con una sonrisa en los labios hizo lo mismo. Ranma seguidamente puso una canción romántica en el estéreo y la invitó a bailar. Ella aceptó gustosa. Bailaron y siguieron brindando hasta entrada la madrugada, ya las copas hacían su efecto.

RANMA: "Akane fue bello terminar así la historia de Jusenkyo, ojala hubiera sido así en la realidad…"

AKANE: "Lo dices en serio Ranma, yo… no se qué decir…"

RANMA: "Di que sientes lo mismo que yo…"

AKANE: "Yo…. Yo…."

RANMA: "Yo quería y debía decirte esto desde hace tiempo… yo… Akane… yo te amo…"

AKANE: "Ranma, yo… también… siempre te he amado…"

Y así los dos se dieron el beso más esperado por ambos. Al fin este testarudo par se había confesado sus sentimientos, claro con ayuda de unas copitas de más, pero al fin lo habían aceptado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia la continuare... se los prometo...

besitos

Jacquesita...


	5. Y AHORA QUE SOMOS?

Hola de nuevo a todos, otra vez los hice esperar... pido mil disculpas pero ahora les dejo con el nuevo capitulo... espero les guste...

y otra cosa los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y bueno hay otros que son de mi imaginacion por lo que esto que hago es sin fines lucrativos...

y ahora si: let`s start...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: Y AHORA QUE SOMOS….**

Los dos habían bebido de más, eso fue bueno porque se animaron a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, se besaron y abrazaron y así se quedaron dormidos en la mullida cama, por primera vez sin malos entendidos, ni prometidas, ni pretendientes, parecía que todo marchaba muy bien.

Se quedaron dormidos hasta muy tarde, eran como las doce del día cuando lentamente Ranma abrió sus pesados ojos, empezó a contemplar la imagen que tenía a su lado, era simplemente perfecta su rostro brillante, su piel tersa, su cabello negro azulado. En realidad había pasado lo inesperado la noche anterior, por le había confesado su amor y ella lo correspondía, se sentía tan feliz, tan pleno, que temía que todo solo fuera un sueño, se aferró a ella para no despertar de ese hermoso sueño. Ella sintió como Ranma la abrazaba y muy despacio se separó para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de su prometido, estos tenían un brillo especial, algo nuevo mostraban esas pupilas que la miraban intensamente.

RANMA: "Buenos días Akane, como dormiste…" decía mientras seguía abrazándola.

AKANE: "Buenos días Ranma, tuve un sueño muy hermoso… soñé que tu y yo…." Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba se asustó un poco y continuó: "No fue un sueño verdad…?"

RANMA: "No amor no fue un sueño… yo te dije que te amaba y tu dijiste que también me amabas…" dijo posando suavemente sus labios contra los de la chica.

AKANE: Se sorprendió mucho por esto: "Ranma como paso todo esto…"

RANMA: "Es que bebimos de mas y pues bailábamos y sencillamente pasó, yo te dije que.. Te… amo… y nuestros rostros se acercaron… las luces estaban apagadas… la música era suave… todo fue perfecto sabes… ya no lo volveré a negar, no puedo con este sentimiento… esto es más grande que yo y no soportaría perderte…. Ya no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado…"

El se estaba portando tan lindo que ella sentía estar en el cielo, era la primera vez que Ranma se sinceraba y decía sus sentimientos. Sentía como si muchísimas mariposas volaban en su cuerpo y la inundaban de la más grata felicidad, su piel se erizaba con cada palabra de él, había esperado tanto tiempo aquello, había sufrido tanto que eso solo podía ser un sueño pensaba ella.

AKANE: "Ranma por favor… dime que esto no es un sueño… necesito oírlo de tus labios…"decía mirándolo directo a los ojos.

RANMA: "Claro que no es un sueño, te prometo que todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante… ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en el futuro, ahora solo quisiera estar así contigo todo el tiempo posible…. Nunca pensé que dormir contigo a mi lado fuera lo más cálido que he podido sentir en mi vida… definitivamente tu eres la indicada para estar junto a mi…"

AKANE: "Ranma, yo también he esperado tanto este momento, aun no puedo creerlo… dime que me amas una vez más por favor… Necesito oírlo"

RANMA: "te amo… te amo… te amo…. Mil veces te amo… nunca me cansare de repetírtelo, porque eres el amor de mi vida… eres la marimacho que cautivo mi corazón con su sonrisa y sus enfados, que con solo verte iluminas mis días, eres mi prometida favorita y la más hermosa de todas… te amo Akane Tendo, otra vez mil veces te amo…"

AKANE: "Yo también te amo baka insensible, siempre te ame, desde que llegaste a mi casa no pude dejar de pensar en ti, aunque nunca quise admitirlo… siempre me protegiste y me cuidaste, gracias por todo mi amor.."

Y después de declararse su amor se volvieron a besar con mucho amor, fue un beso desenfrenado con mucha pasión, era lo menos con sus temperamentos. Además ya tenían claro que eran el uno para el otro. Mientras estuvieran en el crucero, nada podría arruinar su felicidad. Bueno eso es lo que pensaban.

Pasaron los días en los que seguían festejando su amor, paseaban por el barco tomados de las manos, salían las noches a bailar, reían, charlaban como si nada fuera capaz de interrumpir aquella magia al estar juntos. Todo iba maravillosamente hasta que un día pasó lo que durante tanto tiempo no ocurría.

AKANE: "Como pudiste hacer eso, debiste estudiar más eres un tonto Ranma…" decía gritando en su habitación.

RANMA: "No fue mi culpa, no tuve el tiempo suficiente para terminar el ejercicio, además estaba muy complicado… si tu hubieras puesto más atención y me hubieras ayudado, no hubiéramos perdido…. Tonta marimacho…" gritaba también perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

AKANE: "A con que ahora me hechas toda la culpa a mí, como si fuera mi obligación estar atrás de ti todo el tiempo, pues te equivocas Ranma, si piensas debo seguirte solo porque eres mi…." Dudó lo que iba a decir.

RANMA: "Prometido…? Novio…? Que Akane, que ibas a decir…"

AKANE: "Pues… la verdad no se que eres Ranma, yo sé lo que tú sientes por mi y te he dicho lo que yo siento por ti, pero nunca llegamos a nada concreto… no sé cómo llevar esta situación Ranma… además nunca me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia, o algo parecido, simplemente asumiste que yo estaría así, pero no Ranma, esta vez no será así… hasta que no decidas que quieras estar conmigo con un compromiso asumido por nuestra cuenta y propia voluntad no quiero saber nada de ti… no quiero ser como tus otras prometidas que asumen que ellas pueden controlar tu vida… yo no soy así y aunque me duela… voy a alejarme el tiempo que sea necesario para que tomes tu decisión…. No trates de acercarte a mí, solo piensa en lo que te he dicho, y si realmente me amas como dices, me propondrás como se debe una relación seria…"

RANMA: "Pero… si estamos prometidos, como mas quieres estar…" dijo exasperado por el `pequeño` discurso de la peli azul.

AKANE: "Estamos prometidos por un absurdo acuerdo de nuestros padres, te parece poco que hayan decidido casarnos desde antes de nacer..? Para mi es más que claro que cuando yo decida entablar una relación, lo hare cuando yo lo decida, solo yo y nadie podrá evitar esa decisión, no me importan los tontos compromisos asumidos, ni las tradiciones antiguas. He aprendido que lo más importante soy yo… así que si no hay nada más que discutir… me voy a la sala de baile… necesito practicar…" decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro cosa que molestaba mas cada vez al joven de trenza.

RANMA: "Pero que orgullosa eres… haz lo que quieras… yo también voy a vivir mi vida…" dijo mas por disgusto, ella le había dejado KO. Solo con palabras y el no había podido hacer nada…

Cada día que pasaba después de la discusión se hacía más insoportable, desde que Roberto y su bella compañera les ganaron el concurso de Algebra ellos habían perdido la confianza y cada vez se sentían más inseguros en las competiciones, para algunos de sus compañeros eso era bueno, porque la mala racha de la mejor pareja del crucero los favorecía y tenían las esperanzas de poder ganar el gran premio final. Ellos por su parte estaban cada vez distanciados por el orgullo de ambos, ninguno quería ceder y en lugar de avanzar en su relación un paso, retrocedían dos, ¿por qué era todo tan complicado para ese par de cabezas duras? ¿Qué de lindo le veían a estar separados amándose tanto? La verdad, nadie sabía solo era evidente que los dos estaban sufriendo y de qué manera, todo iba de mal en peor, mucho más cuando la competencia de gimnasia se acercaba y estaban entrenando ambos en el gimnasio.

RANMA: "Pero Akane, es que acaso no lo puedes hacer con más gracia, parece que tuvieras dos pies izquierdos, concéntrate o perderemos…" decía con mucha autoridad, cosa que molestaba a Akane muchísimo.

AKANE: "Ya deja de decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer…. Uuuuhhhh eres un idiota…" decía explotando de rabia

RANMA: "Pero es que tienes que concentrarte, no quiero perder por tu culpa otra vez, si fuera por mi compitiera yo solo, no necesito estorbos" decía de forma despectiva, pero que le dolía en lo más profundo porque sabía que hería los sentimientos de ella. Akane estaba a punto del sollozo pero no quería que su estúpido prometido la viera llorar.

AKANE: "Pues si tanto te estorbo… por qué no compites tu solo… o mejor aun por qué no buscas a alguien más… como decirlo, mmmm… competente y sujeta a tus exigencias que pueda soportarte, estúpido, idiota…" tras decir esto ella giró bruscamente y se estaba encaminando rápidamente a las puertas del establecimiento.

RANMA: "Eso precisamente haría si no estuviera obligado a permanecer contigo…. Marimacho, pechos planos, tabla de planchar…. Etc, etc…" gritaba el ya con todo su autocontrol hechado a la basura.

Se quedó furibundo tras ver que ella salía del recinto, se hubiera desquitado con quien se le pasara en frente en ese mismísimo instante, y el pobre que sufriera las consecuencias de su ira no habría salido para nada bien parado. Así que sin víctimas que enfrentar se dedico a lanzar patadas y puñetazos de gran habilidad y fuerza a un saco de arena que había en el gimnasio hasta destrozarlo por completo y ensuciar todo a su alrededor.

Akane por su parte salió lo más rápido que pudo, no soportaba que otra vez la insultara el idiota de su prometido y a pesar que ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos, no dejaban ese orgullo enfermizo que los heria profundamente. Es que acaso nunca se llevaría bien ese par…? lo cierto era que otra vez se habían peleado y esta vez a ella le había quedado claro que solo era un estorbo para él, que no significaba nada y que tal vez lo que dijo días atrás solamente sería una excusa para jugar con sus sentimientos.

Avanzaba llorando por uno de los pasillos del gran barco cuando chocó contra algo, más bien alguien.

AKANE: "Disculpe… oh… lo siento no era mi intensión…."dijo alejándose un poco, porque había hecho que los libros se le cayeran.

ROBERTO: "No importa Akane… pero que es lo que te sucede… no puede ser que esos hermosos ojos tuyos color almendra se vean opacados por las lágrimas… ellos merecen siempre brillar hasta opacar la luz del sol…" decía con sus acostumbradas palabras `comunes` que tanto le recordaban a Kuno pero con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

AKANE: "No es nada serio… no te preocupes ya se me pasará…."

ROBERTO: "Fue él verdad?... por él sufres… El debe estar ciego y muy tonto para no darse cuenta de la hermosa y maravillosa mujer que tiene como prometida… si definitivamente es un tonto cabeza hueca que no tiene corazón… porque si lo tuviera no te lastimaría de esa manera…"

AKANE: "Gracias por tus palabras… pero si fue él… es un idiota…" dijo llevándose otra vez las manos a los ojos para cubrir sus lágrimas.

ROBERTO: "Quieres hablarlo conmigo…. Sabes, soy bueno escuchando.."

AKANE: "De veras harías eso por mi…. Si, necesito hablar con alguien, desahogarme…"

ROBERTO: "No te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto, además de estar un momentito con la persona más amable y bella de este barco… Vamos…?" dijo señalando unas butacas cercanas a la piscina pero no tanto para tener privacidad.

AKANE: "Ok, vamos…"

Los dos se sentaron en el lugar que Roberto señaló y ella le empezó a contar toda su historia con Ranma, él la escuchaba y se sorprendía de todas las cosas que habían pasado en casi tres años, eran increíble, como sacado de una película de ciencia ficción pensaba él. Ella por su parte se estaba despojando de la pesada carga que llevaba años, no entendía muy bien pero tenía una confianza ciega en el joven muchacho, y aunque no lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, se le hacía fácil compartir algo tan privado con él.

La tarde estaba ya llegando a su fin, el par de amigos se había quedado hablando horas y horas de un famoso personaje llamado Ranma Saotome, pues era el protagonista de aquella historia magnifica de monstruos, amigos y enemigos, prometidas y pretendientes, de las pozas encantadas y de un sin número de aventuras fantásticas por todo Japón y China. Roberto comprendió el sufrimiento de Akane, pero también observo que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su prometido y que era demasiado orgullosa al complicar tanto su relación.

El había logrado sacarle de esa depresión en la que la encontró horas antes y en lugar de llorar, reía entretenidamente con las payasadas del apuesto joven y de sus experiencias vividas, nadie hubiera sospechado siquiera que ella hace unos momentos, lloraba inconsolablemente. Un joven de trenza muy apuesto que usaba ropas chinas, había salido de su entrenamiento después de descargar toda su furia en el gimnasio, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con la imagen de la mujer que amaba charlando y riendo alegremente con un joven muy guapo a su lado. El se quedó estático pensó en ir y arrebatarle a su prometida, pero su inconsciente le decía que no debía hacerlo, ya hablaría después con su novia sobre lo ocurrido. Los celos lo carcomían a cada instante, por lo que decidió retirarse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hemos terminado otro cap mas... espero y no se decepcionen... quiero agradecerles a todos por dejar sus reviews y decirles que porfa lo sigan haciendo... me es grato saber que les ha gustado el producto de esta loca imaginacion mia... si no les gusta tambien dejen su comentario... gracias de nuevo y pronto volvere con el nuevo cap...

los quiero...

xoxoxo

Jacquesita...


	6. CELOS

HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS... lamento mucho no haber actualizado pronto... les pido mil disculpas. Ahora les dejo con otro capítulo... espero les guste

Quiero recordarles que los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son de Rumiko Takahashi y que solo los tomé prestados por un momento para recrear mis fantasias, Otros personajes si son de mi invencion.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: CELOS…**

Los había visto charlando amenamente y sintió que todo se le revolvía en el interior, se sentía morir pues su preciosa Akane le había cambiado por otro, pero no otro cualquiera, era más bien el tipo de hombre que una mujer pudiera desear, tenía muy claro que para nadie pasaba desapercibido aquel muchacho moreno ya que era muy atlético y apuesto, por eso es que se sentía aun peor. Había salido corriendo rumbo a su habitación con la rabia metida en las venas, al llegar solo abrió bruscamente la puerta y así como la abrió, la cerro haciendo que muchos de los pasajeros que en ese momento cruzaban por el pasillo huyeran despavoridos. No le cabía en mente como es que hace unos días la podía abrazar, acariciar, besar, si eso es lo que más extrañaba de ella sus besos, que lo transportaban a un mundo totalmente diferente y distante de la realidad, un mundo de ensueño ideal solo para los dos, y ahora todo simplemente parecía una horrible pesadilla, sacada de las más oscuras novelas de terror. Es que no había otra palabra para describir lo que su alma sentía al saber solo que por una estupidez la podía perder para siempre.

Terror, horror, angustia, rabia, decepción, todo quedaba corto al lado del pensamiento del joven artista marcial. Por primera vez se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y sentado en uno de los rincones de la pequeña salita, se encogió de hombros y abrazó sus piernas y se puso a llorar amargamente en la soledad de la habitación, por su insensatez a la hora de abrir su bocota, por su orgullo, ese famoso orgullo Saotome que cree vencerlo todo, por su cobardía, si su cobardía que otra vez aparecía al no decirle simplemente cuatro palabras…. _Quieres ser mi novia…?_ Esas simples palabras que para ella eran lo más gratificante que se pudiera escuchar.

RANMA: "Eres un tonto Ranma…. Otra vez se te está escapando de las manos esta situación…. Como la vas a recuperar esta vez ahhh…. Como grandísimo idiota…." Se recriminaba llorando cada vez más intensamente. Y continuo: "Si solo le dijeras que ella es tu vida…. Que es todo para ti…. Que sin ella no puedes vivir… todo sería distinto… Akane…" decía mientras las ultimas lagrimas salían nublando su hermosa vista.

Se calmó y se fue a tomar una ducha, salió y se vistió para ir al comedor, pues era ya un tanto tarde para comer. Allí se sirvió unas cuantas cosas del buffet ya que no tenía mucho apetito y se sentó en una mesa vacía.

ALEJANDRA: "Hola…. Disculpa podría sentarme aquí… es que todas las mesas están ocupadas y pues como te vi solo… pensé que podíamos hacernos compañía mutuamente…. Mi nombre es Alejandra…" le dijo extendiéndole una mano al tiempo que se sentaba.

RANMA: "Mucho gusto…. Mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma Saotome… no te preocupes…" le dijo mientras le regalaba una amigable sonrisa a la cual ella respondió de igual manera.

ALEJANDRA: "Y que andas haciendo aquí solo… un chico tan apuesto como tu creo que debe estar rodeado de lindas chicas atrás de sus huesitos no…. O me equivoco…" decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma picara.

RANMA: Un tanto serio dijo: "Pues te equivocas…" dijo en un tono un tanto distante.

ALEJANDRA: "Eso es casi imposible…" dijo ella muy asombrada: "mmmm…. Yo creo que solo quieres hacerte el interesante…." Dijo ya con total convicción.

RANMA: "No es lo que crees…. Además a veces es mejor estar solo… así no das oportunidad a que te lastimen…" dijo con la voz entristeciéndosele cada vez mas.

ALEJANDRA: "Entonces estas aquí solo por una pena de amor…?" decía deduciendo las actitudes del joven ojiazul.

RANMA: "…Y tú qué haces aquí en el barco?... estas también en la competencia de las escuelas…?" decía intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

ALEJANDRA: "No la verdad, estoy de vacaciones... he tenido mucho trabajo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para descansar de todo el ajetreado mundo de los negocios…"

RANMA: "Así que una mujer de negocios…. Pues no lo pareces… creo que eres una mujer muy joven para estar en ese ajetreado mundo de negocios como tú lo dices…" decía mostrándose interesado en la conversación para congraciarse con su nueva amiga.

ALEJANDRA: "Si soy una mujer joven apenas tengo veinte años, pero por cuestiones familiares tengo que hacerme cargo de muchas obligaciones… sabes mi padre tiene una empresa y yo soy la relacionista pública…. Uffff a veces es tan cansado estar rodeada de tanto trabajo y no poder descansar un poco… pero ya ahora estoy aquí y lo voy a disfrutar…."

RANMA: "Me parece muy bien…. Eres muy determinada…" le decía mostrándole una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue respondida de inmediato por otra igual pero con toque de sensualidad de su acompañante.

Ranma como siempre no se dio cuenta de este gesto, pero Alejandra no podía entender como un chico tan apuesto estaba en ese crucero y solo, eso era lo inexplicable él estaba solo, entonces en su cabecita empezaba a planear una estrategia para conquistar a tremendo bombón. Ella estaba segura que con sus atributos podría captar la atención del joven ojiazul. Ella era otra de las muchas chicas que caían rendidas ante el "ENCANTO SAOTOME".

ALEJANDRA: "Y tú a que te dedicas…" decía hablándole con un tono un tanto seductor.

RANMA: "Pues veras… yo soy un Artista Marcial, heredero de la dinastía Saotome de Combate Libre… muchos dicen que soy el mejor y creo que no se equivocan del todo…" decía alardeando de nuevo con su orgullo muy bien desarrollado.

ALEJANDRA: "Mmmmm ya veo…"

RANMA: "Que…. Que es lo que ves…"

ALEJANDRA: "Pues el por qué eres tan atractivo, tan fornido, tan sexy… es debido al ejercicio que haces…. Te habían dicho antes que eres muy guapo Ranma…" decía acercando cada vez más su silla hacia él y mostrando su provocativo escote. Ranma que había estado de egocéntrico una vez más se quedo helado ante las provocaciones de la rubia. "No me lo tomes a mal pero es que es casi imposible no fijarse en ti… además tienes un… no se que podrías hacer temblar a cualquiera…"

RANMA. "Jejejejeje…. Qué cosas dices…. Jejeje" decía riéndose de forma nerviosa.

ALEJANDRA: "Bueno…. Podemos ser amigos… soy muy buena escuchando y también se hacer reír… entonces amigos…?" decía otra vez extendiéndole la mano.

RANMA: "Bueno está bien… Amigos"

Y así siguieron conversando de sus vidas, de temas triviales, del trabajo de Alejandra y cosas sin sentido. No se dieron cuenta que mientras ellos la estaban pasando bien una persona, específicamente una muy especial había llegada acompañada de un apuesto joven al restaurante y se había quedado petrificada con la imagen que vieron sus ojos color almendra. Era él, su prometido con el que había tenido el altercado horas antes, conversando como si nada con una desconocida, ah pero no era una desconocida cualquiera, era una hermosa mujer rubia con un cuerpo envidiable, y se notaba a leguas que estaban disfrutando de su velada.

Akane estaba fúrica de celos, Roberto lo notó y se preocupó mucho porque ella apretó sus puños como queriendo aplacar dicha furia pero lo que consiguió solo fue que las manos se le volvieran blancas a causa de la presión.

ROBERTO: "Ak… Akane te encuentras bien…?" decía entre preocupado y asustado por su reacción.

AKANE: "Si mejor que nunca…. Vamos a comer" decía tratando de controlarse al máximo, pero no lográndolo. Fingió una sonrisa y le tomo del brazo a su acompañante.

Y así fueron a la mesa del buffet a tomar lo que debió ser su cena. Akane por su parte tomo solamente un poco de ensalada y una porción pequeñísima de carne asada, ya que por el humor que tenia, su apetito se había esfumado como por obra de gracia. Roberto tomo su cena habitual y luego se sentaron a unas pocas mesas de donde se encontraban Ranma y Alejandra.

Ellos seguían sin darse cuenta de la situación, por lo que después de terminada la cena, la música empezó a cambiar a un merengue suave y algunas parejas salían a bailar.

ALEJANDRA: "Este… mmm Ranma te molestaría bailar conmigo…" decía recelosa y un poco avergonzada por la propuesta.

RANMA: "Si claro… además somos amigos no…."

ALEJANDRA: "Si por supuesto…"

El se levantó de la silla, le extendió la mano y la condujo hacia la pista de baile, empezaron con suaves movimientos, pero cargados de sensualidad por parte de ella. Akane lo había visto todo porque en toda la noche no le había quitado el ojo de encima, así que decidió pagarle con la misma moneda y prácticamente arrastró al pobre muchacho que se encontraba a su lado hacia la pista de baile.

Ranma se dio cuenta y su semblante despreocupado cambio drásticamente al observar a su bella prometida en brazos del joven apuesto que trataba de consolarla en la tarde, pero no dijo nada y siguió bailando aun más con su nueva amiga. Los ritmos iban cambiando a unos mas movidos, ninguna de las dos parejas quería abandonar la sala de baile. Alejandra y Roberto por sus partes estaban emocionados porque estaban bailando con las personas que les traían loquitos, pero para Ranma y Akane eso era más que una ridícula pesadilla.

Un par de veces cruzaron miradas y se demostraban lo celosos que estaban el uno del otro pero ninguno quería darse cuenta.

RANMA: "Akane veo que también viniste a bailar… mira te presento a una buena amiga… Alejandra ella es Akane… Akane Alejandra…" decía con un tono de burla viendo como rostro de su bella prometida se tornaba de un color azul por la rabia.

AKANE: "Hola Ranma" decía crujiendo los dientes. "veo que no pierdes el tiempo verdad…? Mucho gusto soy Akane Tendo… Por cierto él es Roberto…"

Alejandra y Roberto se saludaban amablemente, y aunque ella no entendía bien las palabras de la peli azul seguían ensimismada con su idea de conquistar al joven artista marcial de trenza.

ALEJANDRA: "Veo que bailan muy bien, porque no hacemos una competencia entre parejas, además si todos son amigos no veo el problema…"

RANMA: "Este yo….."

AKANE: Interrumpiéndolo respondió: "Claro por qué no todos somos amigos no Ranma" decía esbozando una media sonrisa mientras ahora el tono azulado del rostro se posesionaba sobre él.

ROBERTO: "Me parece una excelente idea… la pareja que pierda deberá pagar la cena de mañana hecho…?" decía entusiasmado por bailar con la dulce y angelical Akane. A Ranma por supuesto que no le hizo gracia los comentarios y miradas que él le regalaba a su novia.

RANMA: "Pues si es así…. Comencemos de una vez…. Además yo nunca pierdo un reto." Decía ya con un tono de total molestia.

Con la música a tope, es decir con un reggaetón bien movido empezaron su competencia. Alejandra estaba fascinada y bastante excitada con la forma de bailar de Ranma que lo hacía a propósito para provocarle celos a Akane, sin contar los efectos provocados en su pareja de baile. Se movía como un bailarín profesional y ella no se quedaba atrás, hacían perreos con mucho flow, unos "hasta abajo" muy eróticos y unos sensuales movimientos de cadera. Todos pegaditos, muy pegaditos.

Akane estaba que echaba chispas por las orejas, pero no le iba a dar el gusto al baka de su prometido de demostrar celos por aquella situación. Así que ella decidida y desinhibida hacia unos sexys movimientos de cadera muy bien acompañados con los movimientos de manos y la expresión de su rostro que demostraba que lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera. Ella con algunos pasos de baile árabe estaba embobando y también excitando a un Roberto que casi muere de un paro cardiaco por tenerla a ella en aquellas circunstancias, agradecía a quien estuviera en el cielo, la oportunidad que le brindaban para poder seguir así con ella y rogaba que durase toda la noche. Se estaba controlando por no lanzarse como un lobo a su presa. Y es que ella era todo un sueño para cualquiera.

Ranma no soportaba ver aquella escena, por lo que se le ocurrió un plan.

RANMA: "Te importaría si cambiamos de pareja un momento… quisiera hablar con Akane por unos instantes…" dijo mas que como un pedido, como una orden y le paso a la exuberante rubia.

Roberto sin más que hacer siguió bailando y conversando apenas con la amiga de su rival de amores. Ranma por su parte tomo posesivamente de la cintura a una muy sorprendida Akane y le incitaba a bailar de la misma manera apasionada con que estaba bailando con Roberto, sujetándola con fuerza para que no se le escapara. Sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro, como compitiendo por quien soportaría mas sostenerla, se transmitían esos sentimientos incansables y llenos de pasión que desbordaba a borbotones por los poros de su piel. Eran tantos sentimientos: celos, amor, pasión, desilusión, lujuria, deseo, todo junto y en los dos pares de ojos fijos los unos en los otros.

AKANE: "Que crees que estás haciendo idiota…" le decía tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

RANMA: "No, ahora eres mía…" le decía mostrando una de sus características sonrisas que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez ella.

AKANE: "No, no soy tuya… o crees que porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron te da el derecho de creer que eres mi dueño, ja estas muy equivocado…" decía provocándolo aun mas.

RANMA: "Pues creo que tienes razón en algo, pero en esta noche y este baile eres mía Akane" decía lentamente susurrando lo ultimo cerca de su oído.

Ella solo pudo estremecerse y olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado en la tarde y solo se dedico a disfrutar del baile que compartía con su idiota prometido. Seguían susurrándose cosas al oído pero totalmente ajenos a la realidad, como si nadie más estuviera ahí. No había duda, ambos eran la pareja ideal, eso saltaba a la vista de todos. Y Alejandra y Roberto se dieron cuenta por lo que solo se resignaron a la idea de haber perdido la batalla.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Bueno que les pareció...? Espero que dejen sus comentarios y sujerencias por fa... Quisiera de paso agradecer a todos los que leen el producto de mi loca imaginacion y colocar mi historia en alerta... se los agradezco mucho... GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, espero no defraudarlos...

hasta la próxima...

besitos

Jacquesita-


	7. RECONCILIACIÓN

hola de nuevo, los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son creacion de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que los he tomado prestados por un momentito para recrear mi historia sin fines de lucro.

este nuevo capitulo tiene algunas escenas lemon por lo que si no es de su agrado no lo lean... aclarado el asunto, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo... los dejo bye..

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: RECONCILIACIÓN….**

Estaban tan concentrados en su baile, en seducirse el uno al otro con palabras bonitas al oído pero cargadas de deseo que no se daban cuenta de las miradas de sus acompañantes, era claro, ellos estaban absortos el uno en el otro y eso les era suficiente. Era un baile extremadamente sensual y acompasado, no había persona en el salón que no alabara su forma de bailar y es que parecían salidos de una academia de danza y graduados con honores.

Luego simplemente ya no habían palabras, solo las miradas y las extenuantes caricias provocadas por el roce de sus pieles en contacto directo, ya que ella llevaba una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver un escote disimulado pero provocativo, una falda corta de pliegues y unos tacones a juego, él por su parte usaba una camiseta negra ajustada y unos jeans que le iban a juego, luciendo perfectamente sus pectorales bien trabajados.

La música había terminado y ellos seguían contemplándose en medio de la pista. Ya casi todos los que estaban en el restaurante se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Por lo que ellos hicieron lo mismo, iban concentrados sin dejar de mirarse que llegaron casi a la orilla de la piscina sin darse cuenta que casi caen, si no fuera porque Ranma con sus súper reflejos la tomo por la cintura hubieran estado empapados en esos precisos momentos.

Les latía los corazones a mil por hora por aquel contacto, sus pieles comenzaron a erizarse y sus rostros a enrojecerse. Era la escena perfecta, los dos abrazados a la luz de la luna, con esta reflejándose en las cristalinas aguas caribeñas, con sus miradas encendidas por el deseo, la pasión y el inmenso amor que guardaban desde hace tanto, que no se percataron en qué momento sus rostros empezaron a juntarse, sus bocas casi rozaban, sus alientos mezclándose con la suave brisa veraniega, hasta que por fin el deseo los transportó al estado del éxtasis completo del amor. Se besaban en un inicio lenta y tiernamente y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo juntos, el tono de aquella muestra de entrega mutua fue creciendo como las reacciones de sus cuerpos. Un intenso calor recorría rápidamente sus cuerpos, no había centímetro de piel que no se estremeciera por la creciente hoguera que necesitaba ser saciada.

RANMA: "Ak… Akane yo…. Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras pero… quisiera que tu y yo… es que no sé cómo decirlo…" decía separándose apenas de su chica sin soltar su abrazo.

AKANE: "Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime lo que sea… yo sabré entender" decía previniendo que le iba a decir algo malo por la expresión en su rostro.

RANMA: "Akane tu sabes que yo…. Yo te amo muchísimo… pero hay muchas cosas que en nuestra relación desde inicio nunca estuvieron del todo bien… es por eso que quisiera que rompiéramos nuestro compromiso…. Es decir el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres para casarnos…" decía tomándola de las manos y mirándola directo a los ojos.

AKANE: "Si… si eso es lo que realmente deseas… po… por mí no tienes que preocuparte… yo… estoy de acuerdo…" dijo esto en un susurro de voz apenas audible y bajando su cabeza para que él no se dé cuenta que un pequeño rio de lagrimas hacía surcos en sus mejillas.

RANMA: "Bueno entonces ya todo está dicho…" el notó el estado de ánimo de Akane y también sintió que ella estaba llorando. "Ahora podemos empezar de nuevo…"

AKANE: "Qué….."

RANMA: "Que si quieres empezar de nuevo conmigo… yo sé que no seré el novio perfecto, pero te prometo que te amare con todo mi ser, que te protegeré con mi alma y que te daré todo mi corazón... no sé si sea la manera correcta de decírtelo pero…. Quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia…?" dijo en el tono de voz más tierno y dulce que pudo.

Los nervios lo consumían pues aunque él ya sabía la respuesta de sobra, aun quedaba la posibilidad de que ella dijera que no. Jugueteando con sus dedos como siempre que está nervioso, agachó la cabeza y espero su respuesta un tanto avergonzado, no estaba seguro si lo había hecho bien, al contrario sabia completamente que había arruinado el momento y que solo obtendría un golpazo con su adorado súper mazo. Ella por su parte no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado petrificada ante aquella proposición, nunca antes Ranma había hecho algo tan dulce y romántico por ella, y mucho menos que le propusiera lo que ella mas anhelaba, tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaran, pero decidió corresponder al juego "sucio" que el mismo había empezado y hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Así puso su plan en marcha y tomando un suspiro para tranquilizarse, se serenó un poco finalmente comenzó la actuación.

AKANE: "Mira Ranma, todo lo que dices es cierto pero hay tantas cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, yo… la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto, por otro lado hay tanto de por medio, nuestros padres, prometidas, pretendientes, amigos y sobre todo enemigos, y no sé cómo superarlo o si el amor que dices sentir por mi será suficiente… yo no…" decía en tono serio hasta que él la interrumpió.

RANMA: "Entiendo Akane, solo que es tan difícil para mí todo esto, y si tu quieres yo me alejare de tu lado y ya no te causare problemas." Decía muy afligido con muchas ganas de llorar y con la rabia de haber perdido tanto tiempo por culpa de su insensato orgullo y su temor a ser rechazado.

AKANE: "Ash, eso es otra cosa que me molesta de ti que me interrumpes y no me dejas continuar cuando tengo algo importante que decirte idiota." Decía un tanto molesta por la interrupción de su prometido. El solo bajo la cabeza como un niño chiquito que está siendo regañado. Y continuo: "lo que iba yo a decir es que… yo … no… no quiero que te alejes de mi, que por mas personas o monstruos que tengamos que enfrentar, no me importaría hacerlo si es a tu lado, que todo mi mundo se complico desde tu llegada, pero a la vez le dio sentido a mi vida, que tu eres la persona más importante en mi mundo, eres a quien sin saber estuve esperando por tanto tiempo y que desde que tu llegaste a mi casa y hasta el final de mis días yo no podría vivir sin tu amor, sin tu compañía, sin tu calor, porque llegaste a ser mi aire, porque dependo tanto de ti que no viviría un segundo si no estás junto a mi… y porque quiero decir que si a todas tus propuestas de ahora en adelante. No sé si seré una buena novia, ni tampoco en su momento una buena esposa, no puedo asegurarte nada, lo único que puedo decirte es que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, apoyarte, pero sobre todo para amarte… te amo Ranma… más de lo que puedas imaginar…"

Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin perderse de ningún detalle, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se acortaba y era ya inexistente, sellaron su amor con un beso que se intensificaba a cada momento. Todo terminaba como un cuento de hadas, era impresionante como esos dos podían insultarse en un segundo y al siguiente ya estaban besándose con la pasión que los caracterizaba siempre. Pero bueno dando gracias a Kami era momento de que la ira que sus temperamentos despertaban sea canalizada de otra manera, sin causar daños a terceros.

Dos los pasearon un poco mas por el barco maravillados con la vista que les ofrecía la luna en su completo esplendor, pronto decidieron que ya era hora de ir a dormir. Solo querían estar a solas para demostrarse ese inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, además que la atracción física y las hormonas no contribuían en nada, solo desataba el ardor por saciar el fuego que los consumía en su interior.

Como cómplices llegaron pronto a su habitación, entraron y pusieron un poco de música, empezaron a bailar era una canción un tanto movida, no mucho pero contribuía a que de vez en cuando hubieran roces entre la pareja, después de ese juego de miradas absortas en deseo y los sensuales movimientos, ambos cayeron en un éxtasis como embrujados por la magia del momento, se acariciaban haciendo que el rastro de donde pasaban sus manos dejara un sendero como de fuego, se besaban con pasión, se arrancaban gemidos cada vez que se susurraban en el oído palabras de amor, se deseaban con locura, con ansias que ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento.

El empezó acercándose peligrosamente a ella para besarla desaforadamente devorando cada centímetro de su sonrosada boca que, por la fuerza de los besos se empezaba a tornar de un rojo intenso al igual que la de él, sus lenguas se entrelazaban buscando apropiarse de la del otro con posesividad absoluta, puso sus manos alrededor su cuello, mientras Ranma se aferraba a su cintura atrayéndola cada vez más hacia sí mismo. Ella dio un suspiro al notar en su vientre un bulto que se pegaba a ella, incitándola a hacer más cercana la caricia. Se dio cuenta de lo excitado que él estaba, y ella no distaba mucho de la misma realidad, porque pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían desde su cabeza recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y por último se acunaba en un lugar específico, un poco más debajo de su vientre.

Era una experiencia completamente nueva puesto que ninguno de los dos había intentado algo así con otra persona, no obstante para ellos era perfecto aquel momento. Seguían bailando pero sin dejar de besarse, Ranma empezó a deslizar una de sus manos debajo de la blusa de Akane provocándole estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo, ella se dedicó a delinear con suaves caricias sus bien desarrollados pectorales arrancándole leves gemidos que su boca trataba de aplacar causando delirio en su novio. No se dieron cuenta cuando había cambiado la música ahora era lenta y romántica.

Poco a poco en medio de caricias y besos, él la empujaba hacia la enorme y mullida cama, ambos cayeron suavemente, el sobre ella sin recargar totalmente su cuerpo, empezó a besarla suavemente en su cuello, su clavícula y mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a la tersa y blanca piel, se oían gemidos de placer por parte de Akane, estaba muy excitada necesitaba fundirse con él y demostrarle de una vez por todas que él era el amor de su vida, ella con un ágil movimiento se sentó a horcadas sobre él, dejándole una mejor vista ya que ella al hacerlo se quitó la blusa y dejo al descubierto su piel solo cubierta por el brassier blanco que llevaba.

AKANE: "Así está mejor, a… ahora es mi turno…" dijo con un susurro entre sensual y avergonzado.

RANMA: "Ak… Akane…" solo pudo atinar a decir su nombre ya que ella devoraba su boca una vez más con desesperación. No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiese estado viviendo en carne propia. Su marimacho, violenta se estaba comportando de una manera surrealista, pero no importaba solo se dedicó a disfrutar de ese instante de pasión.

Comenzó también besándolo en el cuello mientras se movía pegando aun mas sus partes contra un ya muy excitado miembro, provocándole escalofríos al pobre Ranma que parecía desfallecer, siguió besándolo en su lóbulo izquierdo y es que el sabor de su piel parecía cada vez mas adictivo, con cuidado y sin dejar de besarlo le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, Ranma le acariciaba aferrándose a ella permanentemente, como ella se había puesto juguetona empezó a acariciar sus bien torneadas piernas llegando hasta casi tocar sus nalguitas, ella se estremecía por aquel contacto arqueando un poco su espalda para tener mayor acceso a su contacto intimo y para que él empezara de nuevo a tocarla. El estaba perdido en la visión de sus senos, perfectos para él, ni muy pequeños ni tampoco exageradamente grandes, un poco tembloroso subió una de sus manos hacia el preciado lugar, y empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos muy despacio, este acto hizo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior incitándolo a más y demostrando que eso le gustaba.

De un felino movimiento él se acomodo de nuevo sobre ella, teniendo así mayor acceso a lo que se veía venir. Se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a besarla nuevamente en el cuello y bajo la quijada, muy despacio iba bajando su camino de besos sin quitar la mano de su otro propósito el trasero de Akane, hasta que llego a su objetivo. Comenzó deslizando con los dientes el brassier que era tan estorboso en ese momento para dedicarse a besar y acariciar con su lengua uno de sus pezones sintiendo como se tensaba ella ante aquel contacto, pronto el brassier ya no era más un impedimento para acariciar y morder ambos senos, ella solo se arqueaba para darle mayor acceso a su novio y enterraba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra desatando un poco sus cabellos de la trenza que lo caracterizaba.

El subió un momento la vista y ahí estaban esos ojos color chocolate que lo embrujaban con su brillo, pero este no era un brillo normal era uno especial, tal vez el deseo, la pasión o el amor, hacían que esos ojos enviaran señales diferentes a las anteriores veces que los había visto. Ella lo deseaba, en cuerpo y alma, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que el tiempo que llevaba sintiendo eso, debían recuperarlo porque sin duda alguna ya nada los iba a separar.

RANMA: "No puedo entender aun como es que puedes hipnotizarme de esa manera… pero sabes, no me importa… solo importa que tú me ames así como yo te amo Akane…"

AKANE: "Yo también te amo muchísimo amor…."

RANMA: "Yo…. Quisiera preguntarte algo…"

AKANE: "Dime…."dijo un poco nerviosa.

RANMA: "Estas segura que quieres que lo hagamos…. Es decir quieres hacer el amor conmigo?"

AKANE: "Yo…. Claro que si… estoy nerviosa y es mi primera vez pero estoy convencida de que lo hare con la persona más indicada, con el amor de mi vida…" sin más le dio un beso que aclaraba cualquier duda que él hubiese tenido.

Empezaron de nuevo esa mezcla de besos y caricias intercalados de vez en cuando con uno que otro "te amo", hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos para empezar el ritual de amor que tanto habían esperado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Me he demorado mucho en actualizar por lo que les pido disculpas a todos... espero y este cap haya cumplido con sus espectativas, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, parece que mi musa se fue de vacaciones pero bueno espero les haya gustado y sabran disculparme porque es la primera vez que hago algo asi, no se si lo hice bien por lo que quisiera que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor... sin mas me despido...

Besitos

Jacque...

PD: gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews en los capitulos anteriores... en realidad se los agradezco mucho...


	8. LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA

hola de nuevo a todos... les quiero recordar que los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son mios, son de Rumiko Takahashi y que yo solo los tome prestados para recrear mi historia.

En este nuevo capitulo existen escenas lemon asi que si eres un lector demasiado sensible o no tienes la edad por favor no lo leas...

Este capitulo lo he escrito desde el punto de vista de Ranma y Akane, quienes iran relatando paso a paso sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

Aclarados todos los puntos, los dejo espero que les guste mi historia...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA**

Ambos estaban extasiados el uno en el otro, se besaban con pasión y desespero, no querían romper aquel lazo que tantos querían arrancar a la fuerza, poco a poco la distancia entre los cuerpos fue nada, y los impedimentos de fundirse yacían ya expandidos por el suelo de la habitación. Sus caricias eran tan cargadas de deseo que dejaban rastros en la piel del otro como un signo de pertenencia mutuo, y es que desde hace mucho tiempo ellos sabían que eran el uno para el otro pero nunca se atrevían a aceptarlo.

**Ranma**

Era tan irreal el tenerla así conmigo, muchas veces mi absurda mente me jugaba esas bromas como el estar haciendo cosas así con ella, la deseaba tanto y de qué manera. Ella ha sido la única mujer que me ha interesado en toda mi vida, y es que estaba absorto en el anhelo de ser el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón que no me quería involucrar en esas cursilerías del amor, yo pensaba que el amor era para los débiles y los que creen en esas estupideces de "_te amaré por siempre_" servirán para vivir felices y contentos por toda la vida.

Ella fue la única que logró atravesar la coraza con la que me defendía del "amor", ella desde la primera vez que la vi y me sonrió aunque pensara que yo era una chica. Dios como amo a esa mujer, me saca de quicio el no estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, necesito protegerla, estar a su lado, ser su aire porque para mí ella lo es todo y mucho mas. Nunca pensé que iba a decir tantas cursilerías juntas pero es que ella me ha cambiado con su forma de ser, aunque a veces "un poco" violenta, pero otras veces tan tierna y amable, y es que ahí aparece otra vez su sonrisa que parece transformarlo todo y a la vez descomponer mi mundo y mi cordura. Me enloquece su forma de mirar, sus labios delicados y finos, su cuerpo hermoso, su olor. Toda ella es mi vida.

A veces me desconcentraba de mis entrenamientos por pensar en ella, el solo decir su nombre o que alguien lo dijera me transportaba a otra dimensión, como si yo no estuviera viviendo la realidad y a veces llegaban a mi pensamientos nada santos, más bien muy atrevidos que me sonrojaba y las hormonas se alborotaban con solo pensar en mi Akane.

Es que ya no le puedo decir de otra manera ella es mía y solo mía, y esta noche lo voy a corroborar porque yo también seré suyo en cuerpo, alma y para siempre.

Y aquí estoy con los nervios a flor de piel, pero con el deseo recorriendo mi sangre como si miles de voltios de electricidad recorrieran a una velocidad impresionante mi cuerpo desnudo. Aquí estoy sintiendo como ella se estremece con cada caricia mía, con cada beso, con cada palabra de amor que por alguna razón logro pronunciar ya sin ninguna dificultad. Que si estoy nervioso…? Pues claro no se muchas cosas del amor pero el Encanto Saotome debe hacer efecto no…. Ya que mi padre siempre anda presumiendo de eso. Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora, solo importa que ella esté bien pues he oído que la primera relación sexual de una mujer es dolorosa y yo no quisiera lastimar a mi dulce amor.

Sigo mi camino de caricias y besos tan delicadamente porque no quiero dañar ni un solo centímetro de su piel de porcelana. Primero sus labios que tanto me atraen e incitan a devorarlos con pasión, ahora su delicado y fino cuello, su clavícula, oh y ahí están… sus pechos, como me gustan, desde siempre me han gustado, me dedico a juguetear un poco con ellos, son simplemente perfectos, ella arquea su espalda para estimularme a que la bese cada vez con más fuerza, este hecho hace que mi erección aumente y hasta llegue a doler un poco, necesito de ella de una vez. Pero no quiero arruinar el momento y consigo relajarme un poco, sigo con mi labor, es que sus pezones erizados solo logran hipnotizarme y atraerme cada vez mas.

Con una de mis manos sigo descubriendo su cuerpo, cada rincón, y llego a aquel lugar bajo su vientre, ese enigmático y mágico lugar para mi, que es sagrado y que yo seré el único que ose irrumpir, porque no dejare que nadie más se acerque a ella, oh no nunca lo permitiré. Recorro poco a poco el lugar tan preciado, sus pliegues, su suavidad, Dios mío me estoy volviendo loco, ya no aguanto más, por ello masajeo el lugar con delicadeza porque no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien porque también es mi primera vez, pero sé que a ella le gusta por los gestos en su bello rostro. Ella es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida. Es más ella es mi vida.

**AKANE**

Transportada hasta el cielo y viendo todos los ángeles sonreírme, incluso creo haber visto al mismo Dios, así es como me sentía con solo sus besos y sus caricias. Todo era sencillamente perfecto, el y yo juntos, amándonos, por fin después de haber superado tantos obstáculos. Bueno en realidad siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que nos conocimos el siempre ha estado conmigo y yo con él. Siempre me ha cuidado y me ha protegido, a pesar de los insultos mutuos yo sabía que en el fondo él deseaba todo lo contrario, que cada vez que me decía que era fea era su manera de decir que le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, yo pensaba igual que él, el solamente estaba hacho para mí. Y aunque no quería reconocerlo por mi estúpido orgullo, el siempre ha sido el sostén de mi vida, de mis alegrías y penas, él ha sido el causante de muchas desilusiones pero también de mis grandes alegrías. Desde que el llego ha sido mi amigo, mi compañero y mi confidente, y ahora mi novio, que bien suena eso: Mi novio.

Yo, la más fea y menos agraciada de sus prometidas, ahora era la dueña de su corazón. Y lo seguiré siendo hasta el final de sus días, porque no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo no, eso nunca puede ocurrir. Por eso me dedicare la vida entera y más si es necesario a que él sea la persona más feliz del mundo. Y yo también soy y seré la persona más feliz del mundo por el simple hecho de estar con él y de saber que él me ama tanto como yo.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea aferrarme a su cuerpo. Ya ni sé en qué momento nuestras prendas quedaron esparcidas por el suelo. Ya no tengo dudas de querer entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma. Y es que ya soy suya, siempre lo fui, solo que no quería darme cuenta de este sentimiento que inundaba mi ser y que me hacía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Al principio creí que solo era atracción y en realidad me asuste porque la primera vez que lo vi estaba convertido en una linda pelirroja. Yo no sabía lo que me ocurría, mi pregunta en ese momento era si en realidad me sentía atraída hacia otra mujer… que locura verdad? Pero todas mis dudas quedaron resueltas al ver por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, ese mismo cuerpo que hoy puedo disfrutar tocándolo y acariciándolo a mi antojo.

Y es que ese cuerpo de un jovencito de dieciséis años no estaba del todo mal, era muy atlético y esbelto, pero era un desconocido y por ende mi reacción, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese sido un poco más lanzada. No se tal vez me hubiera quedado ahí sin inmutarme y tal vez hasta lo hubiera coqueteado, pero yo no soy así. Pobrecito hasta ahora recuerdo como le quedo el cachete después de la bofetada que le regale, se veía tan lindo enojado, pero eso nunca lo iba a reconocer, no claro que no, eso era darme el lujo de que todos y sobre todo él se enterara que me gustaba y de qué manera.

Pronto esa atracción adolescente pasó a ser algo más especial y profundo, un cariño demasiado diferente, era… amor…. Si definitivamente me había enamorado y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando sucedió, era irremediablemente tarde decir que eso no pasó y hasta tengo que aceptar que su famoso Encanto Saotome también funcionó conmigo, claro está que eso no lo puedo aceptar en presencia de mi Egocéntrico Novio pero la verdad es que no puedo resistirme, estoy loquita por él.

Dios como lo amo, quiero expresarlo con cada caricia, con cada beso, con todo mi ser, y es que desde que lo conozco me imaginaba cosas con él, nuestro primer beso consentido por ambos, nuestro primer acercamiento y tantas otras cosas que a veces se pasaban de cursis, pero no puedo comparar ninguno de mis sueños o deseos con la hermosa realidad que estoy viviendo… me parece tan irreal, me parece que fuera un sueño del que no quisiera despertar nunca. Y es que quisiera quedarme así junto a él… por siempre…

Hay otra necesidad que estoy sintiendo en este momento, necesidad de entregarle todo mi ser a esa persona amada por tanto tiempo, siento como la sangre de mi cuerpo empezara a hervir dentro de mí, ya no son solo mariposas que revolotean en mi estomago, pareciera que fuera la jungla entera…. No puedo describir la sensación al sentir sus labios chocando con los míos…

Yo jugueteo un poco con su trenza, quisiera deshacerla y es que el cabello le queda mejor agarrado en una coleta, se ve no se… más sensual, ya de por si él es sexi, me encanta todo de él y es que la forma en la que me acaricia, que me toca, hace que mi piel arda de pasión, lo necesito tanto.

Un fuego inmenso arde en mi interior queriendo arrastrarme a la locura, nunca antes había sentido nada igual, y a pesar de que a escondidas lo miraba cuando entrenaba y sentía cosas intensas nada comparado con lo que siento en este momento, lo amo demasiado y ahora sé que el amor que siento es correspondido por lo que la hoguera cada vez se enciende mas y mas.

Lo siento posesionarse de mí como queriendo adueñándose de todo mi cuerpo, pero no hay necesidad yo ya soy suya, y no intentaré escapar esta vez, no señor, ahora voy a disfrutar de cada milésima de segundo junto a él porque lo amo más que a mi vida, de eso estoy totalmente segura, daría todo por él.

**RANMA**

La siento tan mía, tan hermosa, tan delicada, que hasta me siento un ladrón al querer arrebatarle algo muy sagrado para ella y para mi también, un intruso que espero se quede toda la vida a su lado. Ya no tengo noción del tiempo solo sé que somos ella y yo uno solo. Que más puedo pedir.

Me acomodo entre sus piernas acariciándolas fervientemente mientras me extasío con el aroma de su piel, ella se acomoda también y rodea mi cadera con sus piernas, aun no ha empezado nada y ya me siento en las nubes y es que el solo rozar su delicada intimidad me produce escalofríos. Ella me indica que ya esta lista, que como yo necesita fundirse conmigo y formar uno solo, entonces me adentro en ella muy suavemente, ella se estremece pero me indica que continúe, yo sigo mi camino a la gloria celestial trayendo conmigo al más bello de los ángeles, mi Bella Akane. Por fin logro introducirme completamente en ella pero espero un poco para saber que mi novia se encuentre bien, yo la abrazo cariñosamente y ella corresponde a ese abrazo y me da un tierno beso, que poco a poco comienza a tornarse tan apasionado que es imposible no empezar a moverme, a ella le gusta lo que estoy haciendo y se sujeta a mi espalda como queriendo que no me separe nunca.

Y claro los deseos de mi amada son ordenes para mi, nunca me voy a separar de ella, seguimos con la adrenalina recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, ya en este punto es imposible dejar de gemir y hasta gritar…? Oh Dios mío, todo el barco va a escuchar, pero eso no es muy importante ahora porque estoy realmente excitado y mi novia y que espero pronto sea mi esposa, también lo está. Nuestra primera vez juntos. Es algo increíble verdad. Seguimos con el desenfrenado enlace que ya nos hace un solo ser, y no solo por el hecho de hacer el amor, sino por el hecho de que nos amamos con vehemencia.

En esta habitación tan lujosa del crucero, ambos perdimos la virginidad, en esta misma habitación le dije que la amaba poco más de un millón de veces, en esta misma habitación solo existimos ella y yo somos uno solo, y quien sabe hasta podríamos llegar a ser mas…. Eso sería un sueño muy bello, claro no sé si ella quiera en este momento pero ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso verdad…? Si muchos y muchos años en los que la recompensaré de todo lo estúpido que fui en el pasado, de todo lo que la hice sufrir.

Es como tocar el cielo con las manos, y es que mi cuerpo necesita su cuerpo, mi alma reclama la de ella con desesperación, ella es mi musa y mi inspiración, el éxtasis ya no casi no me deja pensar los dos nos movemos de una manera atrevida y mas ella con sus gestos felinos y salvajes, ah sí por eso también la amo, siempre ha sido indómita y de carácter fuerte. Nunca se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie.

No pensé que llegar a un orgasmo fuera como estallar de júbilo y casi perderse en el intento, es que solo se puede llegar a este estado de embriaguez con la persona amada. Embriaguez…? Mmmm pues si es la palabra que define este sentimiento a la perfección.

Y así nos fundimos ambos como habíamos deseado desde hace tanto. La estreche entre mis brazos como arrullándola y ella solo logro decirme que me ama y yo le sonreí y le conteste de la misma manera, la bese una vez mas y poco a poco después de tanto ajetreo nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados, desnudos, cada uno con una parte del otro. Ella se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, yo por otra parte me dedique a contemplar aquel rostro angelical que ya no podía dejar de mirar. Su embrujo era tal que desde siempre que la miraba mi rostro se enrojecía de inmediato y miles de malos pensamientos invadían mi mente. Bueno hasta ese momento no eran tan malos, solo me imaginaba robándole un beso o tomándola de la cintura pero nada más, eso cambiara desde esta noche. Lo aseguro. Pero que di…. Ya estoy hablando como el viejo de Happosai….

**CONTINUARÁ...**

ufff... no saben lo que me costo hacer este nuevo capitulo... pero bueno aqui esta... espero no haberlos desepcionado, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review sobre todo para Ranmalover1234 por escribir y tambien un besote a kary14 y akima-06 por seguir mi fic... les agradezco mucho sus comentarios... sigan dejando reviews porfa...

besitos

Jacquesita...


	9. EN LA REPETICION, ESTA EL GUSTO

Quiero recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen, y el resto ya lo saben...

Hola de nuevo a todos, pido muchas disculpas por no actualizar pronto, lo que pasa es que sigo en examenes y ese fue el motivo por qué no pude subir el nuevo cap...

Este capítulo tiene un lemon cortito que espero que les guste... si eres muy sensible a esto o no tienes la edad suficiente por favor no lo leas...

Suerte a todos, que lo disfruten...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: EN LA REPETICIÓN, ESTÁ EL GUSTO…**

La imagen era completamente hermosa. Dos personas apenas cubiertas con las sábanas de la enorme cama, desnudos y abrazándose con tanto amor, los dos ignorando por completo lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior.

En Nerima todos los extrañaban. Ninguno se imaginaba lo que acababa de pasar en el famoso crucero, así siguieron todos con sus planes. Al fin y al cabo ya solo faltaban dos semanas para volverlos a ver y quizá planear otra boda que de seguro fracasará.

Lentamente él abrió los ojos y se encontró con el más bello de los ángeles aun durmiendo, retiró los cabellos que rebeldemente caían en su rostro, y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, acto que hizo que ella despertara con la visión de unos ojos azules observándola con ternura y amor, había un brillo demasiado especial en sus ojos que sencillamente se quedó embrujada por su encanto.

AKANE: "Buenos días amor…"

RANMA: "Que bien suena eso, si todos los días tengo la dicha de despertar a tu lado entonces serán los mejores días que he vivido…. Me voy a acostumbrar muy pronto a esto…. Te amo Akane"

AKANE: "Yo… yo también te amo…. Muchísimo…no sabes cuánto…" decía mientras se sonrojaba por las palabras que le dijo su novio.

RANMA: "No, si se cuanto me amas y tu también lo sabes, te amo y siempre te amaré, eres el amor de mi vida…"

AKANE: "Si lo sé, tu también eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar, gracias por la alegría que regalas día a día, aunque…. Algunas veces seas muy egocéntrico y no me consientas…" decía haciendo cara de pucherito.

RANMA: con un gesto tierno respondió: "Pero con todo y lo egocéntrico que soy, me amas no es cierto...? Tienes que reconocer que El Encanto Saotome si funciona…" decía con porte orgulloso.

AKANE. "Ves a que me refiero… baka" decía dándole la espalda aun desnuda.

RANMA: "Sabes algo? te ves hermosa cuando te enojas pero te ves aun mejor cuando sonríes…" decía mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la espalda y el cuello.

AKANE: "Así que te gusta verme enojada…. Entonces no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión…" decía mientras se envolvía más en las sabanas y su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rudo, bueno en realidad solo estaba empezando un juego para ver hasta donde llegaba Ranma.

RANMA: "Mi amor eso es un reto…" decía entre besos.

AKANE: "Tómalo como quieras…"decía esbozando una pequeña sonrisa debajo de las sabanas.

Entonces Ranma se escabulló debajo de las sabanas y se encontró con una Akane como Dios la trajo al mundo, lo cual causó un sonrojo inmediato en los cachetes del pelinegro pero eso no fue impedimento para que él continuara con su labor, hacer que la carita de Akane cambiara, entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Al principio ella no quería reaccionar pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no eran las mejores y obviamente tenia las de perder por lo que ella se dedico a disfrutar de las cosquillas proporcionadas por su amado. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás intentó defenderse de la misma manera y consiguió colocarse a horcadas sobre Ranma. Al principio no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, pero poco a poco sintió como una parte del cuerpo de Ranma ejercía presión sobre su cuerpo. Entonces un estremecimiento agradable la invadió por completo, y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, lo beso tiernamente pero con recelo, es que aun no se acostumbraba a esas situaciones y menos estar desnudos los dos para hacer nuevamente el amor.

El la abrazó con cariño y la besó de igual manera, ella correspondió pero con más pasión, es que el deseo se encendía a cada segundo que pasaba. No hubieron palabras solo gestos con los que se demostraban cuanto se amaban. Poco a poco el calor en la habitación iba aumentando, ella se coloco nuevamente sobre él ya que había estado a un lado besándolo intensamente. Empezó besándolo con vehemencia, siguió su sendero de besos por su cuello, bajo a su clavícula, sus pectorales bien formados, todo era perfecto en el. Pronto ella se ponía en posición para darte todo el acceso posible a su novio, (saben a qué me refiero). Él tenía una vista privilegiada de su amada, ella lo tenía a mil, necesitaba con ansias fundirse una vez más como la noche anterior.

Con una mano encamino su miembro hacia la entrada al paraíso, bueno eso es lo que él pensaba, y no se equivocaba, ella se tenso un poco pero enseguida empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, el éxtasis no se hizo esperar, los gemidos empezaron a ser cada vez más sonoros, los dos habían aprendido en tan solo una noche a ser los amantes perfectos, sabían de sobra como complacer al otro y a sí mismos, no por nada eran los mejores artistas marciales de todo Japón, él masajeaba los senos de Akane con deseo, y es que la adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos parecía estar al límite. Pasaron así, intercambiando poses casi cerca de dos horas hasta que el clímax total los alcanzó al mismo tiempo, era tocar el cielo con las manos, solo que estas estaban ocupadas en otros lados, las de él sujetando uno de sus pechos y una bien torneada pierna, las de ella ocupadas recorriendo su espalda y un poco más abajo, es que esa parte de la anatomía de Ranma era irresistible, estaba bien dotado el muchacho.

Terminaron exhaustos, sudorosos, pero felices de profesar una vez más su amor. Ranma estaba pensando que quería proponerle de una buena vez que sea su esposa pero decidió que era mejor esperar el momento adecuado. Aunque cansados de tanto ejercicio fueron a tomar una ducha rápida pues ya era un poco tarde y tenían que seguir con los eventos del concurso.

Era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, habían abrazos y uno que otro besito, entre risas y coqueteos, era perfecto que ellos se llevaran tan bien. Ahora todo sería mejor si los dos no fueran tan orgullosos. Pero eso es algo que con el tiempo se sanará.

Salieron y a los dos se les veía un semblante diferente, era como si la felicidad absoluta se posara en ellos y en su mirada, los ojos azules de Ranma eran más intensos que nunca, los ojos color avellana de Akane parecían encenderse casi opacando al sol. Todo el mundo lo notó, pues parecía que todo era nada al lado de ellos dos. Desbordaban alegría por los poros de la piel.

Se separaron un momento pues tenían actividades por separado debido a sus peleas anteriores, lo cual aprovecharon dos personas interesados en una pareja no muy común en el barco.

ROBERTO: "Hola hermosa, hoy estas más bella que nunca…" decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

AKANE: "Jejeje… gracias eres muy amable, es que soy muy feliz" decía esbozando una gran sonrisa.

ROBERTO: "Si eso ya me di cuenta, pero a qué se debe tanta felicidad…. A ya se me imagino que te reconciliaste con él verdad…?" decía con un tono de voz triste.

AKANE: "Si, y no solo eso somos novios, Roberto…. discúlpame pero…. Pero yo nunca te di esperanzas eres el mejor de los amigos…. Y sé que pronto encontraras a la mujer que te ame como tú te lo mereces" decía tomando de las manos a su amigo.

ROBERTO: "Gracias por tus palabras Akane, tu siempre tan dulce, yo sabía que no tenía esperanzas contigo, tu lo amas y mucho, eso se nota a leguas, por eso no me sentiría bien si me entrometiera en tu felicidad, siempre podrás contar conmigo, lo sabes verdad…?"

AKANE: "Claro que lo sé, al igual que tu podrás contar conmigo también, te quiero mucho amigo…" decía mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo.

ROBERTO: "Yo también amiga," _(tan solo amiga)_ pensó.

AKANE: "Bien ahora veamos que tenemos que hacer hoy de acuerdo…?"

ROBERTO: "Esta bien solo porque tú me lo pides princesa…"

Mientras en otro sitio en el barco.

ALEJANDRA: "Hola guapo como has estado, muy bien según se ve a simple vista, a ver vueltita, vueltita…."

RANMA: "No te burles Alejandra" decía un poco sonrojado.

ALEJANDRA: "Jejeje, no era mi intención burlarme, lo que pasa es que en realidad se te ve muy bien hoy, como has estado fortachón…?" decía con una sonrisa coqueta.

RANMA: "Pues la verdad no podría estar mejor, todo está de maravilla" decía con su característica sonrisa mientras un brillo nunca antes visto se aparecía en sus azules ojos.

ALEJANDRA: "Pues si…. La verdad se te nota… no se tienes un no sé qué…. Ah si te reconciliaste con ella verdad…?" decía con un tono un poco decepcionado.

RANMA: "No puedo mentirte, hemos entablado una linda amistad y por eso tengo la confianza de decirte que sí, me reconcilié con ella, ella me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, es mi novia y espero que pronto sea mi esposa."

ALEJANDRA: "Uff…. No pensé que fuera tan serio, pero la verdad…. Me alegro mucho por ti y por tu novia, desde el fondo de mi corazón te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, te lo mereces, no te conozco desde hace mucho pero con lo poco que he convivido contigo, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona autentica y muy leal, aunque déjame decirte que un poco egocéntrico…"

RANMA: "Jajaja, eso también me dijo ella, que soy un egocéntrico, pero que le puedo hacer, ella me ama así como soy, y la verdad me alegra que ella sea la dueña de mi corazón y yo del suyo" _(y también de un poco mas)_ pensó pero al hacerlo se sonrojó un poco.

ALEJANDRA: "Ya veo, bueno me da mucha alegría por ti, que todo te salga bien guapo, y pues ahora no me queda más que resignarme ya que no tengo esperanzas contigo…" decía como haciéndose la mártir.

RANMA: "Tu lo sabías desde el inicio, tu sabias que amaba a Akane con locura, pero ya encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, ya lo veras…"

ALEJANDRA: "Pues sí, ya que remedio, voy a tener que seguir buscando, aunque no mucho, ya que el amigo que tiene tu novia no está nada mal. Quien sabe y podríamos hacer una bonita amistad."

RANMA: "Nada me gustaría más que encuentres tu felicidad, te aprecio mucho aunque te conozca tan poco."

ALEJANDRA: "Ah que lindo eres, tu también siempre tendrás un lugarcito en mi corazón, eres un gran amigo… bueno creo que tengo que irme, el sol está perfecto y creo que me está haciendo una invitación personal…. Por cierto Ranma…. Te puedo decir algo."

RANMA: "Si claro dime…" decía con cara de no entender nada.

ALEJANDRA: "Cuando estés con Akane, procura no hacer tanto ruido, creo que todo el barco los escuchaba, bueno solo los que saben quienes son…" decía mientras sonreía con cara de malicia.

RANMA: "Lo dices enserio….?" Decía mas rojo que un tomate y con humo saliéndole por las orejas.

ALEJANDRA: "Jajajajaja…. En realidad no, pero veo que tú y tu novia no han perdido el tiempo…. Bye precioso." Decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Ranma se quedó en shock y no pudo articular ni una sola palabra hasta unos minutos después. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba solo y decidió ir a las clases a ver si podía sentarse al lado de su amada, esta noche si es que querían volver a hacer el amor iba a tener mucho más cuidado en como ocurrían las cosas, por si acaso nada más.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

**

Jeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendolo al igual que yo lo disfrute escribiendolo, gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen esta historia, les agradezco tambien a los que dejan review muchas gracias por sus palabras que me alientan a seguir con esta imaginacion medio loca... sigan escribiendo porfa...

besitos

Jacquesita...


	10. LA ULTIMA PARADA DEL CRUCERO

Hola amigos otra vez, por favor antes que nada quisiera pedirles millon de disculpas pues no he podido actualizar el fic... espero y no esten muy molestos conmigo pero aqui les dejo uno de los capitulos finales ya que creo que se acerca el final de mi historia.

les recuerdo que los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen... bla bla bla...

Ojala disfruten de este nuevo capitulo...

CAPÍTULO 10: ÚLTIMA PARADA DEL CRUCERO

Todo el tiempo en el crucero había sido maravilloso sobre todo porque la relación entre Ranma y Akane estaba de maravilla, no solo porque se habían convertido en expertos en el arte de hacer el amor sino también porque charlaban, entrenaban y estudiaban juntos, sin contar que ya eran los ganadores indiscutibles de los concursos del crucero.

Todo era sencillamente perfecto y mucho mas después de que el Director anunciara que la última semana pasarían visitando San Andrés, una paradisiaca isla en el Caribe que pertenece a Colombia y en cuya estancia es de ensueño. Parece anuncio sacado de una agencia de viajes….

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados y a pesar que tuvieron que despedirse de sus amigos nuevos pues para ellos ya había terminado el viaje, para Ranma era una oportunidad perfecta para lo que estaba planeando.

Llegaron al hotel Decameron que tenía todas las comodidades posibles, era un verdadero paraíso, a todos se les fue asignando sus habitaciones, pero claro como Ranma y Akane eran los indiscutibles campeones entonces se les asigno una cabaña especial para ellos, con todos los lujos.

Al llegar los dos se asombraron muchísimo del lugar, no había palabras para describir aquellas maravillas. La estancia era una cabaña de madera con tallados rústicos característicos de la zona pero tenía una belleza extraordinaria, con acabados finamente delineados, tenía un corredor externo y por si fuera poco estaba justo frente a la playa privada de esta. Era perfecta. Pero al ingresar se sorprendieron aun mas, puesto que era todo un sueño estar ahí, estaba perfectamente amoblada con unos sofás playeros muy cómodos pero sin perder el toque entre lo elegante y lo informal, en el centro se colocaba una pequeña mesita que lucía un florero de cristal con un bello arreglo de rosas blancas, a un costado de la sala se encontraba un comedor discreto pero muy elegante, siguiendo con la pequeña excursión por aquella mini mansión, se encontraba la cocina que igualmente estaba amoblada, era un lugar muy bonito, se respiraba calor de hogar. Entre la sala y el comedor se encaminaba un pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones que en realidad eran solo dos. Pero por obvias razones solo se iba a ocupar una. Revisaron las dos habitaciones que eran hermosas, y finalmente decidieron tomar la que a Akane le gusto mas, era muy grande y acogedora, era totalmente blanca e impecable, con el piso totalmente alfombrado, en sus paredes habían colgados algunos cuadros y adornos con motivos playeros y de descanso, tenía una puerta corrediza hacia un mini patio en el que se encontraba un pequeño jardín con muchas flores y en el centro de este había un enorme jacuzzi, y no podía faltar la cama que era muy grande, mullida y acorde a la habitación, colocados en fila habían algunos cojines que daban el toque especial a esta cama.

Ellos estaban absortos, Akane no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su inmensa felicidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento, Ranma por su parte solo pensó que todo aquello venia a complementar aquello que había estado planeando días atrás. Como los dos estaban muy cansados decidieron ir a descansar un poco para luego salir a recorrer la zona, además de empezar a comprar los regalos que necesitaban para sus familiares y amigos.

Ambos descansaron un poco y, mientras Akane seguía durmiendo plácidamente Ranma salió a investigar el lugar y a ver si podía encontrar aquello que estaba buscando, se demoró aproximadamente unas dos horas, pero valió la pena la búsqueda porque no solo encontró lo que buscaba sino que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Akane por su parte había despertado y al no encontrar a su novio se preocupo un poco pero no tanto como para perder la cordura, simplemente decidió que era lo mejor esperarlo tomando un baño o mejor aun metiéndose al jacuzzi.

AKANE: "Mi amor, en donde habías estado, me preocupe mucho cuando vi que no estabas a mi lado…. No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más…" decía poniendo cara de puchero.

RANMA: "No es para tanto preciosa, es solo que… salí a dar un paseo y se me fue el tiempo es todo… no te enojes… aunque enojada también te ves hermosa…" decía dándole un gran beso en la boca.

AKANE: "Amor, no… tienes… calor…? Porque mejor no vienes y te refrescas un poco…?"Decía con un gesto sensual.

RANMA: "Je…je…je… este… sería estupendo pero creo que ya se nos hace tarde para… para cenar…" decía cada vez más nervioso al ver las insinuaciones de su prometida.

Akane estaba un poco confundida era la primera vez que Ranma de una forma u otra la "¿rechazaba?", no, solo debió ser que el tragón de su prometido tenía mucha hambre como de costumbre. Ya alejando estos pensamientos de lado entonces decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comer con él.

AKANE: "Ok, está bien, solo espérame me cambio y enseguida salimos si…" decía saliendo del jacuzzi totalmente desnuda y dándole un beso en los labios a un Ranma totalmente estático y rojo como un tomate al ver la desnudez de su novia y todos sus atributos al aire, claro esto no fue desapercibido para un amiguito muy hiperactivo dentro de sus pantalones.

Era casi imposible contenerse al ver como se contoneaba de un lado al otro su novia, parecía que lo hacía apropósito, pero había algo importante que debía hacer y por lo menos hasta que no cumpla no podrá hacer el amor con Akane por más que quisiera.

Ella terminó de vestirse y los dos salieron al restaurante del hotel que ofrecía un gran bufete en esa noche. Llegaron y escogieron una mesa.

RANMA: "Me muero de Hambre, todo parece estar muy delicioso…" decía mientras era acompañado de su novia hacia la gran mesa.

AKANE: "Pues la verdad yo también me muero de hambre… jejeje" decía mientras le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Al llegar a la mesa a escoger los platillos Ranma repentinamente le dio nauseas ciertas comidas, para ser mas especificas todas esas que acostumbraba a comer él, como hamburguesas, carnes asadas, mariscos, etc. Así que salió corriendo del salón dejando a una sorprendida Akane sin reacción. Ella solo pudo pronunciar un "Ranma…" muy despacito y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que él regrese, pero como ella tenía un hambre voraz entonces se sirvió una pequeña porción de ensalada, una enorme carne asada con unos chorizos argentinos que se veían deliciosos y todo esto acompañado con su salsa respectiva. De postre tomo un trozo grande de cheesecake de fresas con mucha jalea y un enorme vaso de coca-cola. Era extraño que ella tomara toda esa comida ya que estaba acostumbrada a comer muy ligero, pero ella no vio nada de extraño en querer comer diferente solo por ese día.

Ya volvía su novio con un aspecto realmente malo, se sentó al lado de su novia y llamo a uno de los camareros.

RANMA: "Por favor, podría traerme algún medicamento para las nauseas y una cena muy… pero muy ligera, es que no me siento muy bien que digamos…"dijo haciendo gestos de malestar en su rostro.

MESERO: "Enseguida Señor" y se retiró.

AKANE: "Te encuentras bien amor…?"

RANMA: "La verdad no mucho, siento como si fuera a devolver todo lo que he comido en mi vida?"

AKANE: "Seguro comiste algo que te hizo mal…" cuestionaba al recordar la salida de la tarde de su novio.

RANMA: "La verdad no comí absolutamente nada, pero veo que tú tienes muy buen apetito hoy… estás segura que vas a poder con todo eso…?"

AKANE: "Jejejeje… de verdad te parece mucha comida…? Si es menos de la mitad de lo que tu acostumbras comer…" decía burlándose un poco de su prometido.

RANMA: "Pero solías comer apenas una ensalada y una pequeña porción de carne, no todo eso..."decía señalando sus platillos. "Pero en fin, es bueno que por lo menos alguno de los dos tenga buen apetito no lo crees…?"

AKANE: "Pues la verdad sí, es que me muero de hambre y no se por qué, debe ser porque hemos hecho mucho ejercicio y con los concursos finales, me quede exhausta…"

RANMA: "Bueno, entonces buen provecho…" y le ofreció una sonrisa amable, cosa que embobó a Akane.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y lo mismo el resto de la noche lo único cierto es que Ranma no quería hacer el amor con Akane, cosa que la entristeció un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia debido a que hace unas horas atrás su novio se sentía realmente mal. Así que se fueron a dormir, era bello observar la escena de dos enamorados acurrucados muy juntitos disfrutando del mejor de los sueños.

Al día siguiente, Ranma se despertó de golpe y corrió inmediatamente al baño, ahí estaban otra vez los vómitos y nauseas provocadas por quien sabe qué motivos, así que con el ruido que él hacia Akane también despertó rápidamente y se fue directo al baño a ver qué es lo que le sucedía a su amado.

AKANE: "Ranma esto no está nada bien tienes que ir a un doctor…"

RANMA: "Amor no es nada ya se me va a pasar más tarde… ya lo veras"

AKANE: "Es que debe ser algo grave para que sigas enfermo, tu nunca te has enfermado así… bueno tengo que reconocer que solo te enfermabas así cuando comías mi comida que era una bomba nuclear para cualquier estomago…. Tengo que reconocerlo…"

RANMA: "Bueno si amor… pero solo un poquito… además yo comía tu comida porque te amaba… pero ahora ya no me puedo quejar… eres la mejor cocinera del mundo…" decía un poco mas recuperado y con ánimos de comenzar un nuevo día.

AKANE: "Gracias mi amor, pero aun sigo preocupada por tu estado de salud… no es normal… así que sin más te cambias y nos vamos a la enfermería del hotel"

Ranma no pudo acotar nada ante esta orden de su hermosa novia, pues le había crecido la cabeza como en ciertas ocasiones lo hacia su padre, y le ganó el miedo a las ganas de responderle alguna cosa. Saliendo ya para la enfermería andaban los dos tomados de la mano e iban conversando amenamente cuando de pronto un chorro de sangre empezó a brotar de la nariz de él, entonces ella se preocupó muchísimo y se lo llevó corriendo hacia la enfermería que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

AKANE: "Alguien… alguien podría ayudarnos, por favor ayuda…" decía desesperadamente

DOCTORA: "Tranquilos no es para tanto a ver déjame ver que te paso jovencito." decía despreocupadamente la doctora con un poco de años encima pero que no pasaba de los 40.

Examinó al joven y este le dijo todos los síntomas pero no hubo nada de qué preocuparse según el diagnostico de la doctora. Así que asumió que fue por los entrenamientos tan duros a los que se sometía que había tenido una baja en sus defensas y que había que compensarlas enviándole un paquete de vitaminas que debía tomar todos los días. Ranma al principio se negó porque no le gustaba tomar ninguna clase de medicina pero después de discutir por unos instantes con su novia aceptó a regañadientes. Los siguientes días paso tranquilamente ya sin estragos de ninguna naturaleza. Quien iba a decir que el diagnostico de la doctora estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pues nadie en ese momento sabia realmente lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

En otro lado de la misma isla se puede observar a una hermosa chica, con exuberante belleza paseando por las blancas playas, tenía un aire misterioso, como que sufría, pero eso si un cuerpo muy esbelto que era la envidia de muchas chicas del lugar y el deleite de los hombres que yacían en ahí para vacacionar o simplemente moradores de la zona.

SR. KUONJÎ: "Hija ya tranquila, estamos de vacaciones deberías disfrutar de estas hermosas playas, por favor ya cambia esa cara."

UKYO: "Pero si es la única que tengo…" decía con desgano.

SR. KUONJÎ: "Tu sabes a que me refiero hija… deberías salir no se a conocer más gente…. Al fin y al cabo eres joven y bonita… es mas eres preciosa…"

UKYO: "Es que tú me dices esas cosas porque me amas y eres mi padre…. gracias papa voy a hacer lo que me dices al fin y al cabo no tengo nada más que hacer…"

Y sin decir más se despidió de su padre con un beso y fue a dar un paseo en la playa a ver que encontraba o más bien si podría entablar cualquier amistad. No se imaginaba nada de lo que al siguiente día presenciaría…

CONTINUARÁ...

Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen, en serio se los agradezco de corazon... pero de ahora en adelante voy a intentar desocuparme pronto de mis obligaciones y voy a actualizar mas rapido se los prometo... gracias tambien por escribir esos comentarios que me alientan a seguir adelante... son un gran apoyo para continuar haciendo esto que comenzo como un hobby pero ahora ya es mi pasion... por favor sigan dejando reviews que yo tratare de escribir lo mas rapido posible... ya tengo otra idea rondandome la cabeza desde hace tiempo pero no quiero escribirla aun hasta termirar esta primero... ojala y esta nuava historia tambien les guste...

besitos...

Jacquesita...


	11. LOS PLANES DE RANMA

HOLA DE NUEVO AMIGOS... lo primero que tengo que decir es que me disculpen por la demora, estoy tan ocupada que apenas si puedo darme un momentito para escribir en las noches pero bueno...

lo segundo es que los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y que yo los utilizo provicionalmente solo para recrear la historia que mi loca imaginacion me otorga, claro esta sin ningun objeto de lucro...

y lo tercero es que ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo y otra vez mil disculpas por la demora...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: LOS PLANES DE RANMA…**

Faltaba ya solo dos días para ir al aeropuerto a abordar el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a casa, estaban un tanto ansiosos pero no querían dejar de vivir ese hermoso sueño que había sido aquel viaje.

Ranma unos días antes salió a arreglarlo todo pues esa noche seria la noche más feliz de su vida.

FLASHBACK…

Ranma iba caminando ansiosamente hasta la recepción del hotel, estaba un poco desesperado por hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a los empleados. Cuando llego empezó el cuestionamiento.

RANMA: "Buenos días podría informarme como salgo a la ciudad, necesito hacer varias compras, cual es la zona mas romántica de la isla y en donde puedo conocer templos o algo parecido…?" decía cada vez con más ansias.

RECEPCIONISTA: "Debe salir por aquella calle, pero si desea lo puede acompañar un guía"

RANMA: "No es necesario gracias." Y sin más, salió en busca de la sorpresa ideal para Akane.

Visitó algunas tiendas con artesanías del lugar pero ninguna llamaba la atención del joven, llego entonces hasta una que ofertaba algo de joyería, y apareció como por arte de magia la joya más bella que pudiera existir, bella solo comparada con el mirar de su amada. Decidió inmediatamente que sería el mejor regalo.

Rápidamente salió en busca de su próximo objetivo, el lugar mas romántico de la isla y lo que en ese lugar se concertaría.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Después de despertar ese día, Ranma posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Akane, ella aun no despertaba, entonces se ducho rápidamente, se vistió y salió de la cabaña dejando una nota para su novia sobre la acogedora mesa de comedor diciéndole que la amaba y que esperara que hoy habrán muchas sorpresas que de seguro le gustarán, claro que debe estar lista y dispuesta a todo.

Salió a inspeccionar que todo esté bien para el ocaso, pues desde ese momento se realizaría la ceremonia, y a revisar los últimos detalles pues en un par de horas empezaría la sorpresa.

Encontró la tienda perfecta para comprar su traje, uno sencillo pero elegante. Hizo amistad con una empleada del hotel que le había ayudado en todo su plan y ella se encargó del resto.

Mientras tanto Akane se despertaba muy despreocupadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que él no se encontraba en la casa.

AKANE: "Ranma, mi amor… en donde estas… Ranma" llamaba mientras se levantaba de la cama a buscar algo de comer pues últimamente tenía mucho sueño y le costaba levantarse temprano, por otro lado el apetito que tenía solamente era comparable con el de Ranma, así que en su camino se encontró con la nota que su prometido le había dejado en la mesita.

AKANE: "Sorpresa…. Mmm… que será… bueno será mejor esperar aquí mientras voy a entrenar un poco en la playa y después tomaré un buen baño"

Salió a dar un corto paseo en la playa privada que tenia al pie de su cabaña y aprovecho para entrenar solo unas katas sencillas pues no sabía por qué pero se sentía algo indispuesta. Mientras hacia sus ejercicios llegó un mensajero con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas para ella, ella pensó que eso era la gran sorpresa que mencionaba Ranma en su nota y se sintió muy complacida pues pensaba que él era el mejor novio del mundo.

Entró muy contenta a su cabaña con las flores en sus manos y las puso en la mesa de la sala, tomó la tarjeta que estaba en medio y la empezó a leer.

TARJETA: "Sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida y que sin ti yo no podría vivir, espero que aceptes este terco corazón como el más humilde regalo, ya que es lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerte a mas de mi vida entera"

Akane exhaló un sonoro suspiro y se echó al sofá con la más hermosa de las sonrisas que pudo mostrar, era realmente increíble que el idiota, insensible, mal educado que tenía como prometido haya cambiado tanto desde que se confesaron sus sentimientos.

Más tarde Akane ya había salido de tomar un delicioso baño de tina, estaba muy relajada pero un tanto aburrida porque no había visto a Ranma en todo el día, tenía mucha hambre pero no quería comer sola. Un tanto frustrada porque él se demoraba tanto en regresar, decidió ir a comer sola en el restaurante del hotel. Al llegar la recibieron como toda una reina, lo cual le sorprendió mucho, la encaminaron a una mesa especial y le sirvieron la especialidad de la casa. Como estaba a gusto no reprochó absolutamente nada, claro estaba que no era otra cosa más planeada por Ranma, para que ella pasara el mejor día de su vida.

El había ordenado que le sirvieran los mejores platillos y que la tratasen como si fuera de la realeza, aunque para Ranma ella era mucho más importante que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

Después de tomar su almuerzo, quería ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, a lo cual una empleada del hotel se ofreció a hacerle compañía, muy aparte de que Ranma le ordenara que no dejara sola a su amada. Así que no le quedó de otra a la pobre empleada.

Llevó a Akane a conocer algunos sitios turísticos y a pasear, luego le dijo que sería una estupenda idea ir a comprarse un lindo vestido, la encaminó hacia la tienda que horas antes ya había escogido con Ranma y le ayudó a escoger un muy elegante, sencillo y hermoso vestido de novia, aunque Akane no se dio cuenta de aquello.

Ella estaba feliz, la estaba pasando de maravilla, mientras tanto Ranma en otra parte de la isla la estaba pasando muy mal, estaba ansioso, frustrado y con tantos pendientes porque ya se acercaba la hora decisiva. No sabía cómo decírselo a su novia, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Tal vez por eso las nauseas y los vómitos de los otros días se hacían presentes con más insistencia en estos momentos.

La empleada del hotel que había hecho muy buena amistad con Akane, la llevo a una estética para que se pusiera muy bonita y como ya se había puesto su vestido, solo faltaba llevarla a que se encontrara con su novio que seguramente ya estaba impaciente. Con un poco mas de engaños la llevo hacia un lugar que parecía una hostería de esas que tienen un ambiente selvático muy romántico, en la que se debe atravesar por puentes de madera que se elevan sobre cristalinas aguas llenas de peces de colores que dan la impresión de estar sumergidos en ellas. (Si visitan mi país encontrarán muchísimos lugares así… xD) La vegetación era exótica y muy hermosa, llena de contrastes por la belleza de las flores y sus bellos colores.

Akane estaba asombrada realmente de observar tanta belleza. Pensaba que era otro paseo más de su guía pero pronto se dio cuenta que no pues más adelante, se encontraba su novio con su característica sonrisa y vestido inusualmente para su gusto, así que se acerco sigilosamente pero devolviéndole la sonrisa para empezar el cuestionamiento.

AKANE: "Amor en donde te metiste todo el día, estuve esperándote para comer juntos…?" pregunto la peli azul brindándole un corto beso en los labios.

RANMA: "Pero amor, es que estuve preparándote una sorpresa digna de ti, mi princesa" decía mientras la aferraba contra si de la cintura.

AKANE: "Por cierto tenía que darte las gracias por la sorpresa en la tarde, estuvieron hermosas, pero me gustó más la tarjeta que me enviaste…"

RANMA: "Esa era solo la primera parte de la sorpresa…"

AKANE: "Es en serio…. Y cuál es el resto de mi sorpresa…" decía ansiosa.

RANMA: "Espera y verás…. Espero que te guste…"

La encaminó por un sendero que conducía a una hermosa cascada pequeña. Akane quedó impactada por la hermosura del lugar, ella se dio vuelta para ver a su novio y agradecerle por la maravillosa experiencia pero encontró a Ranma de rodillas con una pequeña caja en las manos.

RANMA: "Te casarías conmigo?" fue la única frase pronunciada por el ojiazul.

AKANE: "…"

RANMA: "Amor, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa…?" decía un poco impactado por no obtener ninguna respuesta.

AKANE: "Si, si, si…." Gritaba de alegría mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su amado.

RANMA: "Que bien, sabía que dirías que si mi amor, vamos entonces que el sacerdote nos espera…" decía tomándole de la mano a Akane y llevándola hacia a donde se encontraba el pequeño altar preparado por él.

AKANE: "Pero…. Ahora yo pensé que esperaríamos un poco…" decía entre nerviosa y emocionada.

RANMA: "A mi también me hubiera gustado esperar un poco pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos de hacerlo. En Nérima nos espera una infinidad de locos, entre la familia y "amigos" que nunca nos dejarían cumplir nuestro sueño. O es que… no quieres casarte conmigo…" decía con los ojitos tristes y haciendo cara de puchero.

AKANE: "No es que no quiera casarme contigo, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba. Si es de confesar… entonces tendría que decir que es el momento que más he estado esperando en mi vida. Quiero unir mi vida a la tuya con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y de mi alma… Te amo Ranma Saotome." Decía rodeándole el cuello con sus blancos brazos y robándole un dulce beso.

Ambos iban camino al altar sin saber que alguien los estaba observando desde un escondite que tenia vista a todo lo que la parejita hacia, escuchó toda la conversación y comprendió tantas cosas. Pero eso no iba a ser el final de todo tenía que interferir con esa boda, no podía ser que su Ron-chan se una a otra en matrimonio. Entonces salió de su escondite y fue directo hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

UKYO: "Como puedes hacerme esto Ran- chan. No puedes casarte con ella. Yo… yo te amo y puedo ofrecerte más de lo que ella te ofrece… soy mejor que ella en todo, se cocinar, soy más bonita, soy todo lo que necesitas Ranma. Por favor no me hagas esto…" decía envuelta en un mar de lagrimas.

RANMA: "Ukyo yo te aprecio, realmente te quiero, pero como una amiga nada mas, yo diría que hasta casi como a una hermana y tu siempre supiste eso…. Creo que hasta supiste también que yo amaba a Akane mucho antes que yo mismo por ese acercamiento entre nosotros…. Que te quede claro que yo la amo… amo a Akane mas que a mi vida y eso se lo he demostrado en todas las cosas que he hecho… yo… le pertenezco a ella en cuerpo y alma y eso nadie lo puede cambiar yo la amo… espero que entiendas eso…" decía acariciando una de las mejillas de su amiga de la infancia.

UKYO: "Pero…. Pero Ranma…. Está bien reconozco que te he perdido… solo espero que seas feliz… yo siempre te amaré…. Has ganado el corazón de mi Ranma, Akane solo te pido que lo hagas muy feliz porque se lo merece" Decía mientras se apartaba poco a poco de la feliz pareja.

AKANE: "No te preocupes, de eso me encargaré el resto de mi vida…" decía triste por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Ambos ya quedando solos, se tomaron de las manos de nuevo y siguieron el camino hacia el altar, en el que les estaba esperando el sacerdote que los uniría en santo matrimonio. La chica que le ayudo a escoger sin saber su vestido de novia le dio un pequeño pero hermoso ramo para que avanzara con su novio del brazo. Empezó la ceremonia mientras llegaban los amigos que habían hecho en este viaje para acompañarlos en el día más feliz de sus vidas, en su mayoría empleados del hotel.

La ceremonia terminó exitosamente, esta vez no hubo ni locos, ni enemigos, ni familiares interrumpiéndolos simplemente lograron profesar su amor al fin como Dios manda…. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la noche de bodas que según los antecedentes seria de lo mejor….

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

gracias por leer espero recibir comentarios por favor... y para el proximo capitulo les pido mucha paciencia porque necesito mucha inspiracion, ya se imaginaran que vendrá verdad...? asi que si desean ayudarme con alguna sugerencia... pues de ante mano se los agradezco...

besitos...

Jacquesita...


	12. LUNA DE MIEL

Hola amigos como estan... espero que no esten tan enfadados conmigo solo tengo algo que decir: LO SIENTO, PERDONENME POR FAVOR, es que no se que me paso y se me bloquearon las ideas, pero gracias por esperar, anhelo que les guste este capitulo nuevo y ojala me perdonen con esto... ah por cierto ojala y no me haya pasado de pervertida bueno mejor los dejo y opinen ustedes que les parecio mi historia...

los personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: LUNA DE MIEL**

Después de la ceremonia, los empleados del hotel y ahora amigos y cómplices del feliz matrimonio entre los dos seres más testarudos sobre la faz de la tierra, habían organizado un pequeño brindis para celebrar su felicidad, cosa que era agradecida por ellos, ya prácticamente nada en el mundo sería capaz de opacar su felicidad.

Terminado el brindis Ranma invitó a su ahora esposa a cenar en un apartado lugar de aquella hostería pues también había previsto aquello. Haciendo uso de toda su caballerosidad la guio tomándole de la mano y empezó el recorrido que como el anterior había sido un deleite para sus bellos ojos castaños. Parándose un momento frente a un bello estanque en donde el agua era cristalina y claramente se veía un centenar de pececillos de todos los colores que embrujaran la vista de cualquier espectador. Maravillada con la imagen quedó hipnotizada recargada sobre la baranda que protegía el estanque.

RANMA: "Te amo señora Saotome…." Le dijo acercándose sigilosamente cual ladrón asecha su presa, le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura y le robo un cándido beso que la hizo estremecer.

AKANE: "Yo… yo también Señor Saotome, al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad… gracias Ranma, gracias por darme tu amor y acoger el mío en tu corazón, no sabes cuánto te amo." Le dijo volteándose y enganchando sus brazos en su cuello para poder profundizar un beso lleno de amor, el primero siendo su esposa.

RANMA: "Ya nada podrá empañar nuestra felicidad amor… nunca más… pero ahora vamos que no quiero retrasar más las sorpresas…" dándole un beso nuevamente tomo de la mano de su esposa y la condujo de nuevo al sendero que llevaba a un pasadizo lleno de flores.

Al final de éste, se vislumbraba una cabaña especial, tenía una sola habitación tenuemente iluminada, adornada con la misma vegetación de afuera, era como si no existieran paredes porque toda la estancia recreaba con exactitud todos los hermosos colores que se recreaban en los exteriores. Había una mesa baja como la que hay en la casa de los Tendo, pero esta era especial, habían frutas como fresas y uvas, una fuente de delicioso chocolate y a su alrededor unos malvaviscos deseosos porque los bañaran en ella, a un lado estaba una tetera con te lista para servir, Ranma pensó que era bueno para que se relajaran pues los dos podrían estar un poco nerviosos, de hecho, su instinto no le falló, estaban como gelatinas al sol, la mesa estaba adornada con miles de pétalos de rosas rojas y una que otra vela e incienso que hacían que el lugar fuera perfecto para los amantes. Claro que tampoco podía faltar la deliciosa champaña y un par de copas para brindar en el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Asimismo, el suelo de madera estaba ligeramente arreglado con más pétalos de rosa, haciendo un perfecto camino hacia la cama, orillado por unas cuantas velas aromáticas más.

Akane no cabía dentro de sí, todo era tan asombroso, nunca pensó que Ranma era tan romántico. Soñó tantas veces en su matrimonio y en su luna de miel, con Ranma por supuesto, pero nunca se imaginó que lo que su ahora esposo le tenía preparado sobrepasaba aquello que se imaginó hace un tiempo atrás.

Ranma la llevó hacia la pequeña mesa, le ayudó a sentarse en un cojín. Se coloco a un costado de ella y empezó a servir la champaña en las copas largas que iban perfectas con la ocasión, le dio una copa a ella y la otra la tomó con la mano que le sobraba.

RANMA: "Salud por nuestra felicidad mi bella marimacho…" le dijo entrelazando sus brazos para poder brindar.

AKANE: "Salud mi baka insensible, te amo con todo mi ser…"

Bebieron un poco del líquido espumante poco a poco y luego se dieron un apasionado beso, Akane tomó una de las fresas y se la dio a Ranma en su boca. Un poco de chocolate quedó a un costado de su labio inferior, entonces Akane decidió probar un poco de aquel chocolate y porque no también un poco del delicioso sabor de su flamante esposo. Se acerco muy despacio y dejando la timidez a un lado lamió el exceso de chocolate y de paso los labios de su amado. Estaba nerviosa sí, pero pudo más la tentación que el nerviosismo.

Ranma se quedó paralizado ante esta reacción, le gustó demasiado, se sentía extasiado con el perfume de su amada, con la simple cercanía, el roce de sus labios era el toque mágico de todos los cuentos de hadas, cada vez sus palpitaciones subían más y más, alcanzaban un ritmo desenfrenado. Aun no llegaban más lejos que besos y caricias y Ranma ya estaba excitado, y es que esa mujer, su mujer, lo volvía loco, desde el primer día en que la vio con su gi y su largo cabello azulado, y esa sonrisa que desarma a cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la tierra.

Ella no estaba tan diferente a él, se moría porque la tocara e hiciera todo lo que él quisiera, y es que es irresistible aquel encanto que poseía ese baka insensible. Siempre lo supo, desde el primer día, él sería el amor de su vida, pero también supo inmediatamente después de haberlo conocido que sus vidas jamás serian tranquilas, era esa emoción la que hacía falta en su vida y por suerte llego él a poner de cabeza absolutamente todo su mundo y de qué manera. La volvía loca con solo una mirada, un gesto bastaba para derretirla como helado al sol, definitivamente no podía vivir sin él.

Ranma la tomó de la mano, apartándola un poco de él y le ayudó a levantarse, le condujo hacia la cama y le ayudó a recostarse un poco, ella aceptó gustosa, es que ya no habían dudas ahora todo estaba absolutamente claro, los dos se amaban y confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro. La besó tiernamente posando sus manos en su bello rostro y en su cintura, ella correspondió envolviendo con sus brazos su cuello. Era como ver una escena de alguna película romántica, Ranma se alejó por un momento para traer consigo la bandeja con frutas, malvaviscos y chocolate, tomó un malvavisco y lo empapó de chocolate, lo colocó en sus labios entreabiertos y con ellos llevó el dulce hacia los labios de su esposa sellando éstos con un beso de chocolate.

La temperatura empezaba a subir en la pequeña habitación los besos mezclados con chocolate comenzaron a subir de intensidad, pronto el chocolate ya no era prioridad pues el sabor de sus labios era exquisitamente mas adictivo, hasta embriagador. Las manos empezaron a juguetear con el cuerpo ajeno.

Akane despojó a Ranma de su chaqueta y la corbata que tanto le molestaba, abrió un par de botones de su blanca camisa y pasó sus manos por sus perfectos pectorales, no había mejor deleite para ella que el tocar los duros músculos bien trabajados en tantos años de entrenamiento. Continuó quitando los botones uno por uno, haciendo la espera aun más cruel, ya para este punto ella había tumbado a Ranma en la cama y ella tomó la iniciativa, se veía tan bello desde este punto, con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas a causa de la excitación y el cuerpo algo sudoroso. Ya sin la camisa ahora el trabajo era más fácil, recorrió con sus manos el bien trabajado torso masculino, fue irresistible no pudo mas, empezó a recorrerlo con besos, lamiendo aquella piel tentadora incitándola a querer cada vez más, continuo besando los cuadritos de su abdomen y pronto se dio cuenta que llegaba al límite donde se encontraba el primer impedimento para continuar con su deleite, su cinturón. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y las manos temblorosas, tomó el cinturón y lo zafó por completo. Un bulto muy grande estaba escondido debajo del pantalón y el bóxer, ella rozó levemente la erección de su esposo y él dio un respingo como sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo.

Terminó con su cometido, el pantalón y bóxer de Ranma terminaron desperdigados por el suelo, se sintió desfallecer al poder observar mejor el maravilloso cuerpo de su esposo, el solo verlo provocaba en ella un placer incontrolable como si en ese momento le estuvieran haciendo una transfusión, solo que en lugar de sangre lo que corría por sus venas era adrenalina pura. Se moría por comérselo a besos, total ahora si ya era suyo para toda la eternidad. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse sobre su cuerpo pasó su mano con extrema lentitud desde su cuello rozándolo apenas con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a aquel lugar ansiado. Tomo con suma delicadeza el miembro sobre excitado de su esposo con la mano y poco a poco empezó a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo, Ranma empezó a gemir levemente y cerrando los ojos comenzó a lamerse los labios como queriendo que esa tortura no termine jamás. Ella aumentó un poco la velocidad de aquel roce, ella disfrutaba tanto como él con solo verlo estremecerse ante cada caricia. Decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de estrategia, y sin que él se diera cuenta cambio su mano por su boca, esto hizo que Ranma lanzara un sonoro grito de placer al sentir la lengua de Akane jugueteando un poco con su pene.

Ranma estaba bastante asombrado por lo que su bella esposa acababa de hacer pero estaba tan excitado que no la detuvo se sentía en las nubes, era la primera vez que ella tomara tanto la iniciativa y si ella iba a jugar con fuego él también lo haría, claro está después de disfrutar un rato mas. Le vino un poco de conciencia y observó a su esposa todavía con ropa, como es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía vestida, entonces aun con Akane encima se incorporó con mucha dificultad ya que seguía aun drogado con los estragos que provocaba su mujer. Se deleitó un poco con la visión, ni en sus mas locas fantasías hubiera podido imaginar a su esposa así, bueno tal vez si solo un poco pero nunca hubiera considerado siquiera vivirlo en realidad.

RANMA: "mmmm… todo esto es fantástico… pero…" decía mientras Akane se apartaba un poco de él toda enrojecida y excitada.

AKANE: "Pero que amor, no te gustó…?" decía un poco decepcionada por descubrir que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Como siempre ella sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

RANMA: "No, no es eso mi vida… lo que pasa es que eres una tramposa.." decía sentándose bien y atrayéndola hacia él con mucha posesividad.

AKANE: "A que te refieres con que soy tramposa… que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo… jijii bueno solo travesuras…" decía soltando una risita traviesa a la vez que se sentaba a horcadas sobre él y entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado esposo.

RANMA: "Si y que travesuras…. Pe… pero no… no me cambies de tema… yo… yo… yo me refería a que tú me quitaste toda la ropa y tu aun sigues vestida… crees que eso es justo…?" decía primero un poco nervioso recordando lo que acababa de pasar hace unos instantes y después haciendo pucheritos.

AKANE: "Jajajaja…. Pero eso es tu culpa Ranma, si no te diste cuenta ni modo…" decía pegando una sonora carcajada. Pero se sentía tan atraída a él que solo quería que de una buena vez por todas se deshicieran de la estorbosa ropa para poder llegar al paraíso una vez más.

RANMA: "Pero ahora vas a ver de lo que es capaz Ranma Saotome, estoy seguro que te mueres porque te haga el amor de todas las formas posibles…" con una de sus egocéntricas sonrisas le demostraba que él supuestamente "tenía el control".

AKANE: "Yo creo que el que se muere porque yo haga más de mis travesuras eres tu Saotome, y además si quiero que me hagas el amor creo que estoy en mi absoluto derecho no? Estamos en nuestra luna de miel, es lo menos que puedes hacer…" dijo cruzándose de brazos en una de sus famosas poses de resentida.

RANMA: "Si amor tienes toda la razón, pero ahora déjame a mi demostrarte lo que este caballo salvaje puede hacer…"dijo e inmediatamente con su gran destreza la acostó en la cómoda cama.

Acostada en la cama sintió marearse levemente por el calor del momento, es que tenia a Ranma junto a ella totalmente desnudo y eso no era cualquier cosa sino más bien lo contrario, tenía unas ganas locas porque termine con el calvario y de una buena vez por todas le haga suya, pero él no le iba a dar ese gusto, no señor, le iba a hacer sufrir hasta el último momento.

Empezó también con el juego de infinitos besos que la acaloraban aun mas si esto era posible, lentamente bajo la mano hasta colocarla debajo de su falta y emprendió un camino de caricias cargadas de pasión, su piel era tan tibia y tan deseable que lo único que podía hacer es dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Bajó poco a poco los tirantes del sencillo vestido, ayudándose con las dos manos bajo todo el atuendo de un solo golpe pero despacio, solo quedo en ropa interior, una muy provocadora por cierto ya que su amiga la del hotel le había dicho que con esa ropa se vería genial, consistía en un brassier blanco sin tiras unas braguitas de encaje muy chiquitas y un liguero que venía a juego. Ranma quedo encantado con aquella visión, quería explorar debajo de aquella diminuta ropa y descubrir los tesoros escondidos, ya no era la primera vez que veía así a Akane pero ahora la iba a ver desnuda pero como su esposa para siempre.

Eso era una oferta demasiado tentadora, besó sus bien proporcionadas piernas desde los tobillos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su esposa, se estremecía al sentir los cálidos labios sobre ella. Lo detenía aquel sexy pero estorboso liguero así que igualmente de un jalón ya no era un impedimento, ahora yacía sobre el suelo con las demás cosas desperdigadas. Con un obstáculo menos siguió besando sobre su estomago en forma ascendente hasta llegar a sus pechos era tan cálido aquel lugar que quería quedarse ahí por un largo rato masajeo uno con la mano y el otro estaba siendo explorado por su boca, que con ayuda de los dientes se deshizo fácilmente del brassier, si otro estorbo menos, empezó lamiendo en círculos ambos senos y a la vez masajeándolos con ambas manos era todo un festín el que se daba Ranma, decidió chupar los pezones provocando que Akane se arqueara producto de la excitación que experimentaba en esos momentos dando más espacio accesible a su esposo, podía sentir que en su entrepierna se instalaba una hoguera que ni los mas experimentados bomberos serian capaz de apagar, sin embargo todo estaba tan húmedo, Ranma también la estaba pasando de maravilla sentía como su erección crecía mas si es que esto era posible, quería explotar de una vez por todas dentro de ella pero no aun quedaba mucha diversión por delante.

Una vez más bajó por el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa hasta cierta parte prohibida pero anhelada, y ahí estaba la última prenda que lo detenía, tomó la dichosa prenda por los costados y la bajó, ahora si ya estaban a la par ambos estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo. El también quiso probar el sabor de Akane así como ella lo hizo hace pocos instantes con él, así que muy despacio abrió sus piernas y coloco sus labios en su monte de Venus, con pequeños besitos iba bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pliegues, fue como darle agua a un sediento. Ranma comenzó lamiendo sus pliegues de forma inverosímil, casi angelical, es que Akane por la excitación creyó ver a todos los ángeles del cielo a su alrededor cantándole a coro, embriagado por su néctar, él tomó más fuerzas y metió su lengua por su vagina, lamió y lamió hasta saciarse.

Dios como lo volvía loco esa mujer, no pudo más se alejó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, quería de una vez por todas fundirse con ella, la erección de su miembro estaba a tal grado que de un momento a otro explotaría, por otro lado ella necesitaba de él con urgencia o estaría a punto de morir. Continuando con el beso sus manos no podían estar quietas, la tomó de la cadera y casi sin darse cuenta se colocó en medio de sus piernas, sin romper el beso, encamino su excitadísimo miembro hacia la entrada a la gloria y de un solo golpe lo introdujo provocando que Akane rompiera bruscamente el beso y clavara sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo, dio un sonoro gemido de placer, porque la espera había valido la pena, lo cierto es que ella estaba bastante dilatada a causa del entrenamiento pre sexual pero como Ranma también estaba más excitado de lo normal, al penetrarla fue como la primera vez.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentamente, ella recorría su ancha espalda con sus manos subiéndolas y bajándolas hasta posarlas sobre sus bien formadas nalgas, él por su parte se aferraba a su muslo con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba levemente para no poner todo su peso contra su mujer. No cabía duda los dos eran perfectamente hechos el uno para el otro, los dos eran el complemento perfecto que el otro necesitaba, eso se demostraba dentro y fuera de la cama. Subieron la intensidad del acto y Ranma por su parte sujetó las manos de su esposa sobre su cabeza mientras seguía besando incansablemente sus labios, Akane levantó un poco las piernas para dejarle mejor acceso a su esposo en su acto, claro ella salió ganando pues sentía que era más profunda la penetración y eso cada vez la encendía mas, además la forma en que él la tenia presa era como si quisiera volverla loca de placer. No lo dejaría tomar la posición dominante para toda la vida, pronto seria su turno ella también quería domar a ese caballo salvaje.

Con un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcadas en él y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras masajeaba sus pectorales. Ranma complacido con el atrevimiento de su esposa posó sus manos en su trasero y lo apretaba ligeramente pero con posesividad mientras veía el vaivén que dibujaban los hermosos senos de Akane. Pronto ambos llegarían al clímax.

En todo el tiempo que hacían el amor, se cruzaban miradas cómplices y frases sueltas como te amo, eres mi vida, siempre soñé con estar así contigo, y muchos piropos más que hacían que esta luna de miel sea inolvidable. Se arquearon por última vez sintiendo los estragos del placer recorrer por sus venas, Akane cayó sobre el cuerpo de Ranma exhausta de tanto placer y por otro lado él también exhausto solo logró abrazarla y robarle un último beso en esa noche, diciéndose los dos un te amo cayeron en un profundo sueño, claro era obvio que eso pasara después de hacer tanto ejercicio.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

hola de nuevo y bien que les parecio..? una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza me dice a cada momento: PERVERTIDA, PERVERTIDA y yo le digo: "_y de que te quejas si tu tambien lo disfrutas"_ pero sigue insistiendo, ustedes creen eso de mi...? mmmmm mejor no respondan jejeje... gracias por leer mi historia y sobre todo por dejar review, en realidad es muy reconfortante saber que a otras personas les gusta lo que escribo no dejen de hacerlo porfa, la critica es la mejor recompensa de los escritores... mil gracias especialmente a RACHEL por su comentario como me alegra que te haya gustado... a jannettcita tambien muchas gracias y pronto sabras si es lo que estas pensando...

un abrazo a todos y no se preocupen porque ya voy a actualizar mas seguido... los quiero mucho y les mando muchos besitos...

Jacquesita.


	13. VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

LOS PERSONAJES DE rANMA 1 1/2 SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, ESTA HISTORIA LA HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

CAPÍTULO 13: VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

Despertó perezosamente después de amar toda la noche y madrugada a su flamante esposa, aun seguía a ferrado a su cintura de avispa que tanto le gustaba, era un despertar definitivamente hermoso. A pesar de que muchos días habían amanecido así, esta era una ocasión diferente, ahora estaban casados y gracias a Dios no apareció ningún loco o enemigo a impedirlo, habían tenido la mejor noche de bodas y sobre todo no fue un sueño sino la más bella realidad.

El sol se colaba por las hendijas que se dejaban ver a través de las cortinas, siendo un cruel intruso ante los ojos azules de Ranma, pero bien valía el sacrificio dada la recompensa recibida, la imagen más bella del mundo. Dándole un beso en sus rosados labios a su amada esposa la despertó.

RANMA: "Buenos días señora Saotome, está más bella que nunca"

AKANE: "Gracias señor Saotome, pero esto es solo gracias a que alguien especial me ha hecho la mujer más dichosa del planeta."

RANMA: "Y se puede saber quién es ese alguien especial y que es lo que ha hecho para que tan bella dama sonría de esa manera…?"

AKANE: "Es el amor de mi vida y me ha dicho que me ama, aunque viéndolo bien hoy no lo ha mencionado…. Me parece muy mal que el primer día de casados, no me lo haya dicho" diciendo esto se puso a hacer pucheros infantiles y a cruzarse de brazos.

RANMA: Apoyándose un poco sobre sus codos, se incorporó casi totalmente para que su rostro quedara sobre el de ella, "Es que no me quería perder ni un solo detalle de tus facciones, es un espectáculo único y además no me alcanzaría la vida para terminar de decirte cuanto te amo…." Selló sus labios con un apasionado beso.

Eso le bastó para que su día empezara de la mejor manera, iba a ser un día extremadamente largo, pues debían preparar todo ya que debían regresar a Japón, y enfrentar a todos, bueno por un lado ya no existía el obstáculo de Ukyo, pero había otros más persistentes como Ryoga y Shampoo. Esos si serian problemas. Debían pensar también en la boda civil ya que solo lo hicieron de forma religiosa y como en Japón las leyes son mucho más simples para esos asuntos no habría mayor problema.

Muy pronto se encontraban abordando el avión de regreso a Tokio, y en otras cuantas horas más ya aterrizaba el mismo avión en el aeropuerto. Nadie fue a recibirlos porque no sabían cuando regresarían, así que como estaban bastante cansados del viaje decidieron hospedarse en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, al fin y al cabo aun no terminaba su luna de miel.

Después de cenar algo ligero para Ranma y una muy buena cena para Akane en el restaurante del hotel, se dispusieron a subir a su habitación (N/A: Ranma aun no puede soportar ciertos tipos de comida, ¿cuál será la razón? Mmmmm buena pregunta. =)), ahí se dieron una ducha e hicieron ciertas cosillas para quedar por fin completamente rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Al siguiente día empezaría la verdadera batalla.

La mañana era cálida, el sol aparecía haciendo su entrada triunfal en medio de esos enormes edificios que se encontraban en medio de la ciudad. Comenzó a inmiscuirse por los enormes ventanales de la habitación de aquel hotel despertando así a un par de recién casados que habían dormido cómodamente abrazados. Aun era temprano, las siete de la mañana, aun así decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, después de todo se morían de ganas de ver como reaccionaban ante un par de noticias que ellos les traían, claro que antes que eso suceda querían hacer sufrir un poco a sus progenitores.

Akane y Ranma decidieron que iban a pretender que entre ellos no ha pasado nada, es mas querían que creyeran que habían retrocedido muchísimos pasos en la relación que tenían antes del viaje, sin más cogieron sus maletas y tomaron un taxi para ir de regreso a su hogar.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos, se encontraban frente al portón del Dojo Tendo. Ahora si era la hora decisiva y debía comenzar el teatro.

AKANE: "Baka, todo es tu culpa, que las azafatas se molestaran tanto porque comes más que un buey, que no me dejaras dormir porque roncas peor que un camión con muchos desperfectos, que el taxista se perdiera porque le dijiste mal las instrucciones, idiota…." Decía entre gritos pero con el alma dolida porque tenía que decirle un montón de cosas feas que no sentía.

RANMA: "Pero que estás diciendo fea marimacho, no ves que por tu culpa el taxista se extravió debido a que tu empezaste a gritarme no se qué cosas y de paso al pobre taxista que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, ahora si ya te estás volviendo más loca de lo que estabas…" decía tragándose lo más amargo en el fondo de su ser.

NABIKI: "Bueno creo que esos dos ya llegaron" dijo con una indiferencia única mientras seguía leyendo su revista de modas recostada sobre el piso.

KASUMI: "Hermanita que gusto me da verte" y corrió a abrazarla con ese cariño maternal y con su sonrisa imborrable en su sutil rostro.

AKANE: "Kasumi te extrañe tanto…" y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana.

Ranma venia atrás de ella con un millón de maletas a cuestas pero al ver la tierna escena sonrió de medio lado solo para él.

RANMA: "Hola Kasumi como estas, será que la "linda señorita" podría ayudarme con todo su equipaje que yo no soy ningún sirviente…?" se dirigía a Akane con total sarcasmo.

AKANE: "Que oportuno Saotome… gracias por interrumpir un lindo momento."

Ranma soltó de golpe todo el equipaje y lo dejo ahí, en el suelo, lo que hizo rabiar a la peli azul, luego se dirigió hacia la sala para sentarse a ver el televisor y esperar la hospitalidad de Kasumi al ofrecerles unas galletas y algo de té por lo menos.

SOUN: "Mi pequeñita ha vuelto, buuaaaaa" decía entre lágrimas, "pero cuando llegaron, por qué no me avisaron que llegarían para ir a buscarlos…" en forma de reprimenda se expresaba dirigiéndose a su hija y a su yerno, aunque aun no lo sabía.

AKANE: "Lo habríamos hecho papá, lo que pasa es que este idiota gastó todo el efectivo que teníamos en comida y pues solo nos alcanzó para el taxi de regreso" dijo frunciendo bruscamente el entrecejo.

RANMA: "Claro ahora échame la culpa a mí, si bien que también comiste toda esa comida en el aeropuerto, por eso estas que revientas, marimacho" decía encarando a su mujer.

AKANE: "Te estás pasando de la raya fenómeno, ya no aguanto más mejor me voy a mi habitación" y sin más salió corriendo, ese había sido un golpe bajo y a pesar de que se trataba de un juego le dolía en el alma esas palabras porque venían de él, de su esposo.

RANMA: "Yo mejor me voy a entrenar" dijo sabiendo que metió la pata y hasta el fondo con su comentario, se sentía terriblemente mal, así que se fue al dojo a descargar su enojo con él mismo.

Ya había pasado el día y estaba empezando a oscurecer quería congraciarse con su esposa y no sabía cómo poder hacerlo. Salió a dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad, específicamente por el centro comercial. Había muchas tiendas pero una le llamó demasiado la atención, se trataba de una tienda de lencería y al mirar las prendas "nada provocativas" no pudo evitar imaginar a su linda esposa modelándole un par de conjuntos exclusivamente para él. Tanta era su concentración que no se dio cuenta que era observado por cierta castaña convenenciera, explotadora y por qué no decirlo avara que lo miraba con suspicacia.

Nabiki decidió seguirlo un poco más y averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, porque desde que llegaron había algo realmente raro en ellos. No era normal que Ranma saliera al centro comercial y mucho menos que estuviera mirando las tiendas de ropa intima, el Ranma de antes seguramente se gastaría su dinero en comida o comics pero el de ahora… era demasiado extraño y tenía que descubrir la verdad a como diera lugar.

Ranma seguía ensimismado con sus ideas que decidió entrar a aquella tienda y ver más de esos conjuntos para regalárselos a su esposa, claro está que por la vergüenza tuvo que convertirse en mujer. Paso una hora eligiendo los modelos más sexys y provocativos, todos nada angelicales por cierto, gastó casi una fortuna si se puede decir en las pequeñas prendas. Pensaba "_Con esto seguro Akane me perdonará, pero ella sabía que debíamos actuar y que nada de esto iba en serio, pero realmente creo que me pasé, se va a ver preciosa con esta ropa… pero no creo que le duren mucho puesta, porque yo me encargaré de quitársela hasta la última pieza…."_, al imaginarse a Akane con ella por poco y le da una hemorragia nasal como las que suele tener Ryoga, se abofeteó mentalmente para dejar de pensar en ello, lo malo es que los pensamientos fueron más fuertes.

La tarde pasó casi sin sentirla, porque después de lo de la tienda de lencería decidió que para alejar los malos pensamientos sería bueno ir a comer algo, se acerco a los locales de comida del centro comercial y al pasar junto a un restaurante de comida china salió disparado a los baños públicos debido a que no pudo evitar las nauseas que terminaron en vómito a causa del olor de los mariscos. Salió pálido del baño y prefirió solamente tomar un cappuccino para seguir con su compra. Fue a la dulcería a comprar una caja de chocolates, para ser exactos la más grande que encontró ya que quería que su flamante esposa la compartiera con él, después pasó por una joyería donde le compró un dije muy bonito que decía Akane, bueno en realidad hizo que el dependiente de la joyería le hiciera uno en ese momento, que después de mostrarle un súper puño y una cara de "haz lo que te digo si sabes lo que te conviene" aceptó encantado.

Llegó al dojo, pero no podía entrar con todas aquellas cosas por la puerta porque supuso que le iban a hacer demasiadas preguntas y entonces qué les diría él que estaba casado, para nada convenía decirles todo puesto que el plan se arruinaría, entonces saltó hacia la ventana del cuarto de Akane, vio que no había nadie y le dejó los paquetes con la ropa sobre su cama, la caja de chocolates en su buró junto con un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Del escritorio de su amada sacó un papel y escribió "_Amor, espero me perdones por ser tan idiota, recuerda que siempre te amaré…. Ranma. P.D: Ojalá te guste el regalito de la cama porque a mí me encantó, claro está solo si tú te lo pones."_, colocó la nota al lado de las rosas y los chocolates y salió por la ventana para poner en práctica la segunda parte de la sorpresa para Akane.

Todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa solamente esperando a que lleguen Nabiki y Ranma para comenzar la cena. Nabiki llegó como si nada y solo dijo que se le había hecho tarde porque había ido con unas amigas al centro comercial y al cine.

AKANE: "Que se creerá ese baka que no llega…" decía frunciendo el ceño pero claramente preocupada por su esposo.

KASUMI: "Tranquila hermanita ya no debe de tardar…"

RANMA: "Ya llegué…. Por cierto esto estaba en la puerta dice que es para ti Akane…" decía de manera cómplice a su adorada esposa.

AKANE: "Para mi… pero de quien será" dijo con asombro.

NABIKI: (_No será que mi cuñadito le trajo algo a mi hermanita… mmm esto sigue cada vez más extraño) _"Anda Akane, ábrelo ya, después averiguas quien te lo mandó"

Akane abrió el paquete y se sorprendió muchísimo ya que contenía un dije de oro finamente labrado con su nombre y una cadenita delgada también de oro. Los demás no se imaginaban que era lo que había en el cofre hasta que Nabiki se acercó para observar de cerca que es lo que le habían regalado a su hermana.

NABIKI: "Dios mío, esto debe costar una fortuna, ven te lo pongo para ver cómo te queda…. Pero quien te lo habrá enviado? Mmmm yo creo que fue un regalo de Kuno" dijo esto con malicia para ver el rostro de Ranma.

RANMA: "Como que de Kuno, ese idiota no tiene el mas mínimo gusto por nada…" dijo muy molesto.

NABIKI: "Ah entonces tu sabes quién se lo mandó…!"

RANMA: "Este yo…. Yo no sé nada, solo lo encontré afuera y por eso lo traje" dijo haciéndose el desentendido, pero para nada convenció a su cuñada.

GENMA: "Bueno ya dejen de hablar tanto y comencemos a cenar que ya me muero de hambre"

SOUN: " Kasumi por favor sirve la cena"

Con esto todos comenzaron a cenar, Ranma por su parte solo comió un cuenco con arroz y algo de verduras mientras que Akane casi se come los alimentos de los demás cosa si era sospechosa pero nadie le dio mucha importancia, la cena continuó sin sospechar nada con respecto al regalo recién recibido por Akane, todos a excepción de una. Mientras Akane ya sabía de quien venía aquella hermosa cadena, guardaba todos sus sentimientos en su corazón para después agradecerle al culpable de todas sus angustias de manera más privada.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola amigos, primero que nada miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil disculpas a todos los que leen mi historia por publicar un nuevo capitulo despues de muchisimo tiempo, lo que pasa es que tuve unos pequeños contratiempos, bueno mas bien grandes contratiempos que no me permitieron sentarme frente al computador y dedicarle mi tiempo a terminar la historia, ahora si prometo no volver a fallarles y a publicar lo mas pronto posible los siguentes capitulos, que ya no son muchos, y asi tenerlos contentos.

espero que les guste esta nueva entrega de la historia... por favor comentarios, sujerencias, avisos, lo que sea, dejen como review. gracias por ser tan comprensivos.

Jacquesita.


	14. SOSPECHAS

hola de nuevo a todos... otra vez milllllll disculpas por no actualizar es que me quedé trabada y simplemente mi imaginación no funcionaba n_n... espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.

los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi que es estupenda.

SIMBOLOGÍAS

"bla bla": los personajes hablan

"_Bla bla": _los personajes piensan

(N/A: Bla bla): notas de la autora osea yop..

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: SOSPECHAS**

Nunca nada le había intrigado tanto como la actitud que habían tomado esos dos, y es que era inconcebible que no se anduvieran peleando por nada, cuando antes ese nada ya era motivo de discusión. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando pero eso sí, se iba a enterar y obviamente a sacar provecho de la mejor manera.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones respectivamente, cosa que no era rara. Se mantuvo despierta con una tetera llena de café y leyendo sus tan conocidas revistas de moda acostada en su cama. Eso sí, pegando bien el oído a la pared para escuchar el mas mínimo ruido en la habitación de al lado, el cuarto de Akane. Ya pasaban las doce de la noche y le comenzó a dar sueño y sin querer se quedó profundamente dormida sobre sus revistas debido a que estaban esparcidas por toda la cama.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba un Ranma impaciente porque aun podía sentir que el aura de Nabiki estaba alerta, y él como todo un artista marcial no se podía dar el lujo de levantar ninguna sospecha en relación a su nueva vida, la vida de casado. Sintiendo como poco a poco ella se quedaba dormida se escabulló por el tejado hasta llegar a la ventana ya tan conocida por él desde que llegó a esa casa, Akane tampoco había podido dormir recordando todo lo que había sucedido ese día y lo que le costaba volver a comportarse como antes con su ahora esposo. Sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana y corrió literalmente a abrir el cerrojo para que su amado esposo logre entrar.

Ranma de un salto ya estaba adentro de la habitación y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su esposa ya estaba capturando sus labios con un ardiente beso lleno de pasión y amor.

AKANE: "Gracias por el regalo, me encantó, no debiste molestarte…" dijo besándolo de nuevo (_aunque si no lo hubieras hecho me hubiera realmente molestado mucho) _pensó.

RANMA: "Pero si no es molestia amor, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…" _(Y por mi claro está, funcionó bien mi plan sino ahora estaría al otro lado de Nerima…)_ pensó el también. "Además creo que también te han gustado mis otros regalos verdad mi amor?"

AKANE: roja a más no poder "Si tal vez un poco, pero creo que estos lo escogiste especialmente para disfrutarlos tú, o me equivoco" decía señalando un babydoll en color negro con encaje y una diminuta tanguita que se había probado justamente para modelarle a su esposo, y mostrarle lo que se podía perder si la hacía enojar a menudo. Recordó como había encontrado los regalos.

_Flashback_

_Todos habían terminado de cenar y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, Akane no había sido la excepción así que ella también entró a su cuarto para dormir pues estaba algo cansada pero feliz con el detalle de su esposo. Encendió la luz de la habitación y se asombró de ver tantas bolsas sobre la cama, una caja de chocolates en su mesita de noche y un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de rosas rojas junto a ésta. Se acercó primero hacia la mesita y encontró la nota que Ranma le había dejado que decía:_

"_Amor, espero me perdones por ser tan idiota, recuerda que siempre te amaré…. Ranma. _

_P.D: Ojalá te guste el regalito de la cama porque a mí me encantó, claro está solo si tú te lo pones."_

_Esto si era nuevo, él se estaba auto llamando idiota, y con lo egocéntrico que era. Hecho que hizo que una risita traviesa se le escapara de los labios a Akane. Probó uno de los chocolates de la caja y después de degustarlo fue a ver lo que había en las bolsas sobre la cama. En algunas había ropa muy bonita: un par de blusas, unas faldas de moda, unos jeans, nada del otro mundo. Hasta que llegó a una bolsita un poco peculiar, a simple vista se veía que era un conjunto muy bonito de ropa interior, nada llamativo por cierto. Tomó de los tirantes a aquella prenda revelando en realidad un provocativo y sensual babydoll, confeccionado en un fino y transparente tul y con un escote seductor, acompañado con una tanguita muy chiquita que al parecer no cubría absolutamente nada._

_Se sonrojó ante tal gesto pues no se imaginaba ponerse algo así, es mas no sabía siquiera que algo así podía existir y mucho menos que su esposo se lo comprara para que ella se lo mostrara. Armada con todo el valor del mundo se puso aquel atuendo mirándose en el espejo que tenía en su habitación una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo hacía no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con su amado ya que la vergüenza le ganaba y por mucho. Cierto que ya habían compartido algo más que unas simples miradas pero eso de andarle modelando atuendos provocadores era otra historia._

_Luego de arreglarse un poco el cabello y de maquillarse ligeramente, arregló su habitación acomodó la ropa que le había regalado Ranma, arrancó los pétalos de algunas de las rosas que formaban el ramo y los ordenó formando un corazón sobre su cama. Finalmente esperó paciente hasta que su esposo llegara a darle sus buenas noches._

_Fin flashback._

RANMA: "Pues la verdad, si…. Lo que no me imaginé era que te quedarían tan bien, ahora si ya puedo decir que no tienes cuerpo de ladrillo…. Auch"

Esa fue su esposa regalándole un golpe en la cabeza por la delicadeza de sus palabras, pero ninguna palabra o gesto podría restarle pasión a lo que vivirían esa noche.

AKANE: "Que amable eres, pervertido…" le dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz.

RANMA: "Aunque si quieres, puedo demostrarte lo pervertido que puedo ser mi vida…" le dijo en tono seductor, aplicando su más famosa técnica conocida "El Encanto Saotome"

AKANE: "Eso es una sugerencia o una invitación…" le respondió en un juego de insinuaciones que había empezado su esposo.

RANMA: "Tómalo como quieras amor, pero esta noche no te escapas…"

AKANE: "Pero si yo no quiero escapar, es más si quieres puedo ser tu prisionera toda la noche… yo no tengo objeción alguna querido" le dijo besándolo intensamente en el cuello y luego ascendiendo hasta sus orejas.

RANMA: "No… no hagas eso amor…" decía ya un poco excitado

AKANE: "Y por qué no, si tu eres toditito mío, puedo hacer lo que sea con mi esposo cierto…"

RANMA: "Cierto, Pero si yo fuera tu, no haría eso porque despertaríamos a los demás con todos los ruidos que me provocas hacer…" le decía casi al borde de la locura.

AKANE: "Mmmm cierto pero que más da, algún día se deben enterar verdad…."decía retomando su trabajo (N/A: ¡Que envidia…! XD)

RANMA: "Si pero, no eras tú la que quería darles un escarmiento a los viejos…?" decía posesionándose con mas fervor a su cintura.

AKANE: "Si pero que mas da… ya no aguanto las ganas de estar contigo otra vez…. Nunca pensé que casarse tendría sus ventajas…. Sobre todo por las noches… jijijiji" se le escapo una risita traviesa.

RANMA: "Si amor, aunque eso no es lo más importante…." Decía clavando esa mirada azulina en las pupilas de su amada.

AKANE: "Ah no, entonces que…" decía devolviéndole la intensa mirada llena de sentimiento.

RANMA: "Pues lo más importante es…. Es que estas conmigo a mi lado para siempre…. Te amo mi hermosa marimacho." Decía besándola con mucho amor y se podría decir que hasta con devoción.

AKANE: "Yo también te amo, baka pervertido."

El juego de caricias y besos no dejaba a que ninguno de tregua, parecía que competían como si la vida se les fuera en ello, tratando de convencerse el uno al otro quien ama más. Él empezó sujetando la cintura bien delineada de su esposa, acariciando desde el cuello hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, rozando así la sedosa piel que no cubría ese babydoll tan atrevido. Eso no fue suficiente para él, entonces como siempre que estaba junto a ella, y como dándole a entender que no escaparía, sujeto sus nalguitas con ambas manos. Acto que hizo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran el cuerpo de su adorada marimacho.

Ella como estaba muy ocupada besando incansablemente sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar los bien esculpidos pectorales a fuerza de toda una vida de entrenamiento, después de aquella sensación solo pudo tensarse y seguir con aquel juego de manos que se estaban dedicando, ella para no quedarse atrás también empezó a buscar algo más de contacto por lo que deslizó una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de su marido, el cual para que los demás no les descubrieran tuvo que taparse la boca ya que aquella caricia hizo que gimiera un poco más de lo normal. Eso provocó en Akane que se le escapara una risita por lo satisfecha que estaba con la reacción de su esposo.

Empezaron ya a despojarse de sus ropas pues para este momento, eran solamente un estorbo. Ranma la condujo con sumo cuidado hacia la cama, como si de un cristal se tratara. Era bastante extraño ver como se llevaban ahora comparado con lo de hace un año. La recostó sin dejar de besarla y le hizo el amor como la primera vez, solo que esta vez fue mejor.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos como era de esperarse. Gracias a Dios se despertaron antes que todos inclusive de Kasumi. Pero de pronto Ranma se levantó corriendo de la cama de Akane, tomó apenas sus bóxers, se los puso como pudo y salió corriendo directo al baño. Akane se quedó estupefacta ante aquella acción, pues nunca había pasado algo así con él, salvo claro cuando ella le preparaba cualquier cosa de comer.

El ruido que hizo Ranma logró despertar a todos y como no si estaba vomitando todo lo que había comido hace una semana. Ya mas recuperado, se lavó los dientes y salió para calmar los ánimos de todos, casi entra al cuarto de Akane por equivocación pero un rayo de lucidez llego a su mente y se desvió justo a tiempo hacia su recamara. Nabiki estaba muy pendiente de todas las acciones de esos dos, y se maldijo internamente porque se quedó dormida en la noche pero este día no se le escaparían esos dos. No Señor.

Akane se quedó muy preocupada por su esposo, como ya dije no era normal su comportamiento. Después le preguntaría que pasó, por el momento era más importante arreglar el desorden que habían armado la noche anterior.

Todos habían llegado a desayunar, hoy era día de escuela y tenían que estar listos como hace dos meses antes del viaje. Kasumi había preparado como recibimiento los platillos mas deliciosos, obviamente los favoritos de Ranma para darles una correcta bienvenida ya que ayer ellos llegaron sin previo aviso.

AKANE: "Mmmm gracias hermana, todo se ve muy rico mmmm…" se relamía los labios por probar ya las exquisiteces preparadas por su hermana mayor.

KASUMI: "Es lo justo, ayer no sabíamos cuando llegaban por eso nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero espero que con eso te sientas otra vez en casa." Decía esbozando una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

AKANE: "Hermana eso no era necesario, solo me hacía falta estar de nuevo con todos ustedes, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias…. Y ya que insistes buen provecho" dijo después de abrazar a su hermana como muestra de agradecimiento, entonces se lanzó por los deliciosos platillos.

NABIKI: "Parece que al estar mucho tiempo con mi cuñadito se te ha contagiado su apetito." Decía haciéndose la desentendida.

AKANE: "Pero que estás diciendo Nabiki, yo estoy igual que siempre" decía mientras se comía un enorme pedazo de carne con verduras salteadas. Mientras a todos les salía una gota de su frente por aquella reacción.

RANMA: "Si me disculpan ya terminé…" decía como si en lugar de los manjares preparados por Kasumi estuvieran los platos preparados por Akane, claro los de antes.

NODOKA: "Pero hijo solo probaste un poco de arroz, que acaso no te gustó la comida" dijo con preocupación su mamá.

RANMA: "No es eso mamá, y no me lo tomen a mal pero es que al ver tanta comida me da un poco de asco, yo adoro todo lo que ustedes cocinan pero hoy no me siento bien." Dijo determinante y con ganas de dejar ya la casa Tendo.

NODOKA: "Tal vez te hizo daño alguna cosa que comiste en el viaje hijo…. Te prepararé un té para que te sientas mejor"

RANMA: "Te lo agradezco mamá pero mejor como algo en la escuela, por cierto apúrate Akane que vamos a llegar tarde."

AKANE: "Es… espérame que aun no termino…" decía con la boca llena levantándose rápidamente de la mesa debido a que su esposo ya había salido "hasta luego, y gracias por la comida" dijo esto último gritando desde el pasillo.

Nabiki solo se quedó pensando en ellos, su comportamiento no era el de siempre, estaba analizando varias teorías. Desde ayer que llegaron todo había sido muy extraño, la discusión que no fue tan fuerte como las acostumbradas, y eso que antes del viaje no peleaban mucho, el que Ranma haya ido a un centro comercial sin ser arrastrado literalmente por Akane, el famoso regalo anónimo que recibió Akane a la hora de la cena, los estragos de Ranma en la madrugada, claro que madrugada para Nabiki eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

NABIKI: "Vómitos, nauseas…. Oh por Dios no será que…"

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bueno y que tal!... les gustó? comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc, etc... seran bien recibidos. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se dieron tiempo para leer mi historia y luego comentarla especialmente a ranmalover3190, jannettcita, Paolita93 y por supuesto a MaRce kid nicky's girl que es mi ñaña del alma... te quiero sisi... y a todos aquellos que leen sin dejar review... mil gracias otra vez, nos leemos pronto.

besitos.

Jacquesita..


	15. OH OH

Hola de nuevo amigos, esta vez no me tarde casi nada, pero lo unico que paso es que este es un capitulo cortito ojalá les guste.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son mios.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: OH… OH…**

NABIKI: "Vómitos, nauseas…. Oh por Dios no será que… Ranma esta volviéndose bulímico, porque no creo que esos sean síntomas de embarazo…. Jajajaja como puede ser eso posible, si Akane apenas puede estar en la misma habitación con él…. Mmmmm pero pobre de mí cuñadito tengo que investigarlo mas." Decía en su camino hacia la universidad, las personas que pasaban junto a ella les parecía de lo más cómico ver el cambio en sus expresiones faciales.

Y es que era impensable que esos dos tuvieran algo porque habían vuelto peor que cuando se fueron, o al menos eso parecía. No obstante la duda estaba ahí, y debía ser cien por ciento corroborada porque si no averiguaba lo que estaba pasando antes que los demás no sería Nabiki Tendo.

Iban corriendo los dos personajes más conocidos de Nérima por la calle. Akane estaba siendo arrastrada por su esposo hacia la escuela. (N/A: Siempre era al revés, que raro). Como siempre llegaron atrasados y el profesor les castigó dejándolos en el pasillo con las cubetas de agua. No porque eran los campeones de la reciente competencia les iban a dar privilegios como el llegar tarde. Para terminar el año escolar faltaba tan solo un mes debido a que casi se les fue dos meses en el famoso crucero de fin de año, y aun quedaban detalles de la graduación que no habían sido previstos. Para variar el loco Director seguía fastidiando con sus acostumbrados ataques hacia los hombres para cortarles el cabello, especialmente a un chico con característica trenza que no se dejaba.

Eran tantas las cosas por hacer que decidieron designarse varios grupos para la organización de la graduación. A Ranma y Akane les tocó hacerse responsables de todo lo concerniente a la fiesta y la recepción. Entonces no les quedó otro remedio más que empezar a planificarlo todo. Con el decaimiento de Ranma de los últimos días, se le veía un semblante hasta pálido que preocupó sobremanera a la peli azul, esto solo hizo que a rastras se lo llevara hacia el consultorio del doctor Tofú para que le realice una exhaustiva revisión para poder estar tranquila.

RANMA Y AKANE: "Buenas tardes Doctor Tofú, podemos pasar?" decían desde la puerta del establecimiento.

TOFU: "Oh Akane, Ranma que alegría verlos. Como les fue en su viaje?"Decía con su característica sonrisa y amabilidad.

AKANE: "Muy bien doctor pero estoy algo preocupada, lo que pasa es que Ranma últimamente no se ha sentido bien y pues pensé que sería conveniente que usted lo revisara…" decía claramente preocupada.

TOFU: "Haber déjame ver" decía conduciéndolo a la camilla.

RANMA: "No es nada del otro mundo Akane solo exagera" decía frunciendo el ceño ya que no consideraba nada grave lo que le estaba pasando.

AKANE: "Que yo exagero, haber dime si no es preocupante que el gran Ranma Saotome haya perdido el apetito cuando antes comía hasta por los codos, además no es normal que vomites de madrugada y que te de nauseas toda la comida." Decía exasperada por la actitud de su esposo.

RANMA: "Yo nunca he sido un glotón, simplemente como un poco de mas pero eso es porque estoy en pleno crecimiento…" decía alardeando como siempre lo hace.

TOFU: "Eh muchachos, yo no veo nada grave en Ranma, sigue estando en perfecto estado a menos que…. No… no lo creo…" decía con su mano en el mentón por sus sospechas pero las desecho de inmediato.

AKANE: "Que…. Que pasa doctor?" dijo consternada la peli azul.

TOFU: "No creo que sea su caso pero bueno…. Tengo que hacerles unas preguntas…. Como se han llevado últimamente…?

Después de asentir ambos contestaron.

RANMA: "Bien creo, no hemos tenido contratiempos ni peleas si a eso se refiere…."

TOFU: "Mmmm bien, y como está su relación?"

AKANE: "Pues…." Decía totalmente roja.

RANMA: "Este…. Bien creo…" decía también bastante sonrojado.

TOFU: "Ese bien quiere decir que ya aceptaron su relación de novios…?"

RANMA Y AKANE rojos a más no poder: "Este…. No somos novios"

RANMA: "Ahora estamos casados…" dijo con mucha vergüenza y jugueteando con los dedos. Si hay alguien en quien podían confiar ese era el Doctor Tofú.

TOFU: "Vaya pero que gran noticia, felicidades muchachos, esto si no me lo esperaba" decía envolviendo a ambos en un fraternal abrazo de felicitación.

AKANE: "Gracias Doctor pero quisiera que nos guardara el secreto por favor"

RANMA: "Lo que pasa es que queremos darles un escarmiento a los viejos por haberse metido tantas veces en nuestra relación y por no dejarnos ser felices por nosotros mismos."

TOFU: "Pierdan cuidado, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero entonces creo saber la razón de tu malestar Ranma"

RANMA: "Ah sí, pues que es lo que tengo doctor"

TOFU: "Primero déjame que examine a Akane"

AKANE: "Pero si yo no estoy enferma…!" decía haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita.

TOFU: "No creo que estés enferma pero debo cerciorarme"

El doctor Tofú extrajo un tubo de sangre de Akane para hacer cierto análisis, y al cabo de 30 minutos ya estaban listos los resultados.

TOFU: "Felicidades amigos" decía apretando fuertemente a Ranma y acariciando a Akane como a su hermana menor.

RANMA: "Pero ya nos felicitó antes doctor."

TOFU: "Es que ahora existe una razón más importante para felicitarlos." Decía sonriendo cálidamente.

AKANE: "Y cuál es esa razón doctor?"

TOFU: "Están esperando un bebé"

RANMA Y AKANE: "Un…. Un be… bé…. Oh oh…." Dijeron los dos al unísono totalmente desencajados por la noticia ya que no se lo esperaban.

TOFU: "Tranquilos esa es una estupenda noticia" les dijo para reconfortarlos ya que se encontraban como en un estado de trance.

AKANE: "Voy a ser mamá…." Dijo mientras cristalinas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos cafés.

TOFU: "Así es pequeña Akane." Le dijo abrazándola paternalmente.

RANMA: "Vamos a ser padres…. Amor es una extraordinaria noticia…." Le dijo al fin reaccionando y abrazando orgullosamente a su esposa. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, él quería formar su propia familia junto a Akane lo más pronto posible, y ahora si ya estaba más pronto de lo esperado.

AKANE: "En serio crees que es una gran noticia…. No dejarás de amarme cuando me ponga gorda y fea…?" decía mientras más lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

RANMA: "Tu nunca serás fea y claro que te va a crecer pancita pero solo es porque aquí dentro (tocando el vientre de Akane) estará el mejor regalo que me ha podido dar la vida, el fruto de nuestro amor." Decía mientras le robaba un cándido beso lleno de amor.

TOFU: "Bien dicho Ranma, ahora déjame ver cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo" decía después de ser un espectador de uno de los actos más bonitos que había presenciado. Tomando un aparato de ultrasonido portátil se acercó a Akane, la recostó en la camilla y empezó la exploración por su vientre. "Bueno creo que aun no llega al primer mes, pero creo que todo está perfectamente a excepción de Ranma por supuesto" dijo con un tono divertido.

RANMA: "A que se refiere doctor…?" a estas alturas él aun no captaba la idea.

TOFU: "Que Akane se encuentra perfectamente, pero a ti te han dado los síntomas del embarazo, y no van a parar hasta dentro de por lo menos tres meses más, si no es que se toman todo el tiempo hasta el alumbramiento."

RANMA: "O sea que todo esto que me está pasando es por el pequeño bebé…?" decía desencajado por la noticia.

TOFU: "Así es, pero no te preocupes no será nada del otro mundo, no soportaras ciertos tipos de comidas, pero al contrario tendrás muchos antojos. Es lo que generalmente les sucede a las mujeres embarazadas, o en tu caso, a los hombres embarazados."

AKANE: "O sea que todos los síntomas le darán a él…" decía un tanto burlona hacia su esposo. "No te preocupes mi amor yo te voy a consentir para que te sientas mejor" Decía besándolo en la mejilla.

RANMA: "No puede ser…." Y terminando de decir aquellas palabras salió disparado al baño, pues otro de los estragos volvía para hacer sufrir al artista marcial.

Pasaron un rato mas en el consultorio con el doctor, pues éste les estaba explicando cómo debía alimentarse de ahora en adelante, y como debía cuidarse para que todo saliera bien. También les estaba aconsejando que se lo digan lo más pronto posible a sus padres ya que ya mismo se les iba a notar el embarazo. Les preguntó cómo fue que tomaron esa decisión tan improvisada sobre sus vidas y ellos dijeron que ya habían esperado mucho tiempo para ser felices y que por culpa de sus tontos comportamientos no habían podido disfrutar momentos juntos, claro está que también han intervenido un millón de personas, unas a favor y otras en contra y por eso su relación no progresaba. Entonces era lógico que al estar ellos solos y sin sus caracteres tan impulsivos se relajaría el ambiente y se pudieran llegar a conocer como pareja.

Tofú estaba feliz por ellos, y hasta con un poco de envidia, porque él hasta ahora no había podido pedirle una cita a su adorada Kasumi. Así que ellos también como ya habían tenido un poco más de experiencia de pareja, se atrevieron a aconsejarle al doctor para que empiece una relación con su hermana/ cuñada, porque no había mejor prospecto para Kasumi.

Ellos estaban que desbordaban de alegría, no podían entender cómo fue que pasó pero lo deseaban con toda el alma, y no es para menos, iban a tener un Ranma junior o una Akane junior, que a partir de hoy sería una personita más en su complicado mundo. Lo bueno es que ahora él/ella traería paz a sus vidas.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bien que les pareció...?... primero quiero enfatizar que Ranma se comporta asi de dulce y cariñoso debido a que esta muy sensible gracias al embarazo, es otro sintoma, y eso va muy bien ya que Akane necesitara de grandes cuidados, es chistoso que a los hombres les den los sintomas del embarazo, creame yo se lo que les digo... jajaja

gracias a todos por escribir especialmente a jannettcita, Ame90 y MaRce kid nicky's girl que siempre me escribe... luv u sis... y a todos los que pasan por aqui y no dejan review... pronto se acabará la historia... y prometo un buen final...

besos

Jacquesita


	16. NODOKA SE ENTERA DE LA VERDAD

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, primero que nada quiero disculparme porque no he podido actualizar pronto, este capitulo lo tuve listo desde hace bastante tiempo, lo que pasa es que mi internet se murio totalmente y hasta que me lo arreglen fue un cuento de nunca acabar...

ahora si los dejo con otro capitulo espero que les guste y si asi lo es, porfa dejen review...

los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi que es estupenda.

SIMBOLOGÍAS

"bla bla": los personajes hablan

"_Bla bla": _los personajes piensan

(N/A: Bla bla): notas de la autora osea yop..

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: NODOKA SE ENTERA DE LA VERDAD…**

Mientras estaban en el consultorio del Doctor Tofú, Nabiki aprovechaba para registrar minuciosamente hasta el último rincón del cuarto de Akane.

NABIKI: "Debe haber algo aquí que los delate… mmm chocolates es una pista…" decía encontrando los chocolates que le regalo Ranma la noche anterior mientras saboreaba uno de ellos.

Tan entretenida estaba con los chocolates que no se dio cuenta que la nota que le había dejado Ranma a Akane estaba debajo de la caja, una suerte para esos dos. Siguió con su trabajo registrando los cajones del escritorio de su hermana, parecía todo estar normal, libros exámenes antiguos, tareas, nada fuera de lo común.

Fue directamente hasta su armario y reconoció que su hermana ahora ya no vestía como niña. Ese viaje le hizo bien, es mas ahora tenía ropa a la moda, zapatos finos, y muchísimos accesorios los cuales, se iban a perder misteriosamente debido a que cierta castaña los iba a utilizar mejor. Estuvo esculcando absolutamente todo, sus vestidos, jeans, blusas, etc, hasta que llego al cajón de ropa interior. No había nada extraño, sus mismas pantaletas de siempre, lo único que llamó su atención fue una bolsa color rosa que se guardaba hasta el fondo del cajón, casi imperceptible. Tomó la bolsa y la llevó hacia la cama para revisar su contenido.

NABIKI: "Y desde cuando usa esto mi querida hermanita…. Creo que sacaré bastante dinero de esto…." Dijo guardando aquel contenido y llevándosela consigo hacia su habitación. Realmente había cumplido su cometido.

Llegaban Ranma y Akane a casa, saludaron mientras se quitaban los zapatos y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Al entrar como siempre estaba Nabiki revisando sus revistas de moda y novedades al mismo tiempo que veía la tele y comía unas galletas preparadas por Kasumi. Con su actitud desinteresada hojeaba las revistas mientras veía disimuladamente la actitud de los jóvenes.

NABIKI: "Akane, sabias que dicen que las personas se ponen ropa interior especialmente de color negro porque tienen a alguien a quien mostrársela…?" (_Bien hecho) _se felicitaba mentalmente por su estrategia al ver el rostro de Akane que parecía más rojo que un tomate jugoso.

AKANE: "A que viene eso Nabiki..?" decía con tono de clara molestia

NABIKI: "No a nada…. Solo que lo dice aquí" decía mostrándole la revista

AKANE: "Pues no, no lo sabía…."

NABIKI: "Y mira aquí se muestran unos exclusivos conjuntos para las noches de pasión…" decía admirando nuevamente la revista pero sin perder detalles en la expresión de los chicos.

AKANE: "Como dices esas cosas Nabiki" decía colorada a más no poder

NABIKI: "Pero si no es nada malo es más, creo que sería algo excitante que la persona que tu amas te viera con algo así puesto verdad? Además eso no tendría nada de malo, mientras los dos sepan lo que están haciendo. Por ejemplo yo creo que a mi cuñadito le encantaría verte puesta uno de estos…" decía con malicia mostrando un modelo muy atrevido.

AKANE: "Como puedes decir eso, yo nunca me pondría uno así…" _(Aunque el de anoche no era muy santo que digamos)_ pensaba al mismo tiempo.

NABIKI: "Estas segura hermanita…?" decía encarándola frente a frente.

AKANE: "Po… por supuesto, además no tendría a quien mostrarlo…." Decía haciéndose la desentendida

NABIKI: "Pues a quien más, a tu prometido, o que él no cuenta?"

RANMA: "A mí no me metas en sus líos Nabiki, además quien querría ver a alguien con cuerpo de ladrillo con un traje tan caro….?" Decía tratando de salir bien parado de la situación

NABIKI: " Y quien te dijo que eran caros cuñadito eh…?"

RANMA: "Bu… bueno yo… lo supuse claro eso es…" decía tratando de ocultar sus nervios aunque no dio resultado.

NABIKI: "Si claro, como digas Ranma…. Volvamos al tema en serio tu nunca te pondrías uno así…?" decía viendo nuevamente a su hermana.

AKANE: "Claro que no, como si no me conocieras…" decía desinteresadamente, (N/A: como decimos en Ecuador _haciéndose la loca)_.

NABIKI: "Entonces creo que Kasumi se ha equivocado al guardar esto en tu cuarto" dijo de golpe mostrando el baby doll que le regaló Ranma y que la misma noche anterior lo estrenó. "Si no es tuyo entonces creo que puedo quedármelo yo verdad? Total algún día puede servirme."

Casi se atraganta Ranma con unas galletas que en ese momento estaba comiendo al ver aquella prenda, mientras que Akane no salía de su asombro.

AKANE: "Como te atreves a escudriñar mis cosas Nabiki, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin mi permiso….?" Decía más que fúrica ya fuera de sus casillas

NABIKI: "Hay si era tuyo entonces solo tenias que decirme que te lo regresara…. No es para tanto…. Aquí lo tienes." Decía entregándole la bolsita con sus conjuntos adentro como si nada hubiera pasado.

AKANE: "Es increíble que no se pueda tener privacidad en esta casa" decía al borde de las lagrimas.

RANMA: "Akane tranquila…. Que no te hace bien enojarte" decía tratando de calmarla.

AKANE: "Pero es que no hay justificación, yo siempre trato a todos como me gustaría que me traten a mí, y nunca he sido correspondida, además no tienen derecho de meterse en mi vida, todos quieren que haga una cosa u otra. Por ejemplo nuestros padres quieren que nos casemos a la fuerza, Kasumi que yo sea una buena ama de casa, tu Nabiki solo quieres sacarle provecho a todas las situaciones, ya estoy cansada de todo esto, solo quisiera irme lejos, lejos de aquí para que nadie me moleste." Decía ya derramando lágrimas de sus bonitos ojos avellana mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su cuarto.

NABIKI: "Que fue todo esto…. Si solo lo tome prestado un momento no era para que se ponga así" decía confundida por la reacción de su hermana

RANMA: "Espero que estés contenta con lo que has logrado Nabiki, porque es la última vez que haces algo así o te las veras conmigo." Decía en tono frio fulminando con la mirada a su cuñada.

Nabiki por primera vez sintió que le atravesaban con la mirada y como nunca antes no supo que responder al ver a Ranma girarse e irse tras Akane.

Entró a su cuarto dando un tremendo portazo que se escucho en toda la casa, escucho como Ranma iba a consolarla pero no le abrió la puerta, lo mismo intentaron Kasumi, Soun y hasta Genma al enterarse de lo sucedido pero no obtuvieron resultado. Por último Nodoka intentó golpear la puerta para ver si a ella le abría, Akane por no ser descortés con su suegra le abrió su puerta y la hizo pasar.

NODOKA: "Hija me he enterado de lo que sucedió, no debió haber hecho eso Nabiki, no tenía derecho, pero sabes eso no importa, lo que importa es que a ti te pasa algo y lo tienes guardado en tu interior, sabes que si quieres puedes contármelo no es verdad?" decía en tono maternal como hablándole a su propia hija.

AKANE: "Gracias tía, por sus palabras, es que todo es tan complicado, y todo se viene encima y no sé cómo reaccionar a lo que se viene, y como hacerlo bien. No sé si podre tía no se…." Decía otra vez cayendo en la desesperación, claro su tía no sabía a lo que se refería Akane.

NODOKA: "Tranquila querida, pero que es lo que te tiene así…." Decía con clara mirada de preocupación.

AKANE: "Es que…. No sé si podré… ser…." No podía hablar, pero deseaba compartir con alguien más su secreto.

NODOKA: "Que es lo que no sabes Akane, que pasa…" decía ahora si casi tan angustiada como Akane.

AKANE: "Es que no sé si podré…. Ser una buena…. Madre" decía bajando su mirada

NODOKA: "No te preocupes querida serás una buena Ma… dre…. Como esta eso…" decía confundida por las últimas palabras de su nuera.

AKANE: "Eso tía que no sé si podré ser una buena madre para mi bebe, su nieto" decía tocándose el vientre pero ya con más tranquilidad.

NODOKA: "Mi… mi…. Nieto, estás hablando en serio Akane…" decía mientras no salía del asombro.

AKANE: "Si tía Ranma y yo vamos a ser papás, y usted una linda abuelita" decía sonriendo orgullosa.

NODOKA: "Hija ven a mis brazos" decía mientras le extendía sus brazos para rodearla en un maternal gesto que hizo que las dos derramaran lágrimas de alegría, ahora juntas compartían aquel hermoso secreto.

NODOKA: "Pero cuando sucedió, como fue posible, Que varonil es mi hijo, me van a dar un nieto." Decía toda emocionada.

AKANE: "Ehhhh…." Decía mientras le salía una gota de la cabeza.

NODOKA: "Pero por qué no me dijeron antes...?" decía un poco molesta por haberle ocultado la noticia.

AKANE: "Es que apenas hoy nos enteramos, y pues no queríamos que se enteraran que nos casamos para así darles un escarmiento a nuestros padres por haberse metido todo este tiempo en nuestra relación." Decía un poco avergonzada

NODOKA: "SE CASARON…. Qué alegría pero como pasó, insisto, que varonil es mi hijo" decía mas orgullosa que antes.

Akane le contó absolutamente todo, Nodoka no podía con tanta alegría, y es que al fin su hijo se había decidido, eso era realmente un milagro, pero estaba feliz con la noticia. Le pidió a su tía que no dijera nada aun hasta cumplir con lo planeado unos días antes y esta así lo hizo. Guardaron el secreto del ahora si heredero del dojo Saotome Tendo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que le dedican un tiempo a la lectura y en especial a las historias que se publican en este portal, lo importante es que todos los que hacemos esto tenemos un vicio sano por asi decirlo y no nos dedicamos a las drogas, alcohol u otro vicio que pueda destruir nuestra vida. Por otro lado hay personas que no les gusta una u otra historia y esta bien, porque de eso se trata la libertad de pensamiento, que debe haber diversidad de ideas para no caer rutinariamente siempre en lo mismo, si eso entendieran los politicos seria otro cuento. Pero por esto mismo porque somos libres debemos manifestar tambien respeto a la libertar de expresion y a la dignidad humana, no porque no les guste una historia van a llegar a los insultos, hay que hacerles saber a los escritores cuales son sus fallas pero con respeto y con confianza, porque para eso publicamos algo, para que alguien mas nos de su punto de vista.

Gracias por permitirme expresar lo que siento, y si se preguntan por que lo digo es porque algunas personas no tienen respeto por la propiedad intelectual. Con este pensamiento doy mi apoyo a todos los escritores que se sienten desalentados por los comentarios groseros que algunas personas ponen sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demas, y que ademas son cobardes porque siempre escriben esto como anonimos. Si tienes que decir algo a alguien es mejor decirlo de frente, con eso demuestras tu valentia y tu caracter.

De todas maneras les agradezco a aquellos que son mal educados y se dedican solo a hacer daño con sus comentarios, porque por ellos es que se sigue en pie de lucha, y se tienen mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, total ellos se toman el tiempo de leer lo que uno hace solo por criticar, a ellos les digo gracias por su tiempo y seguiré escribiendo aunque les duela...

Besos a todos los que me dejaron sus mensajes, les agradezco de corazon...

Jacquesita.


	17. MAS PROBLEMAS Y UN FINAL

Los personajes de Ranma 1 1/2 son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: MAS PROBLEMAS…

Al tiempo que Akane hablaba con Nodoka como su más fiel confidente un misterioso visitante se escondía atrás de la ventana de ella, puesto que no estaba cerrada del todo pudo escuchar a la perfección la parte final de la confesión de Akane. Asombrado por lo que había escuchado salió como un rayo en busca de alguien muy importante para darle la noticia.

MOUSSE: "Oh mi amada Shampoo que feliz soy, ya no hay impedimentos para que nos casemos…." Decía entrando de sopetón y abrazando a una silla en lugar de su amada.

SHAMPOO: "Pero que estar diciendo pato bobo y esa no ser yo, yo tener muchas más curvas" dijo cansada de que la confundiera con cualquier cosa el pato ese.

MOUSSE: "Oh amada Shampoo ahora si me puedes aceptar, soy todo tuyo, ven a mis brazos…" dijo después de acomodarse los lentes y correr a abrazarla, pero algo lo detuvo en el camino. Pufff, ese era un sartenazo en plena cabeza al chico pato.

SHAMPOO: "Ya me estas hartando Mousse, vas a decir rápido que te traes…" dijo ya con un tono más que molesto.

MOUSSE: "Que ya puedes poner fecha a nuestra boda amor mío, porque Ranma ya eligió con quien estar. Así que él al elegir a otra te deja libre para mi, hermosa…" dijo con la cara toda ilusionada.

SHAMPOO: "Que es lo que estás diciendo pato bobo, airén no poder cambiarme por otra, yo ser la mejor… eso no ser cierto…" dijo elevando su aura de pelea.

MOUSSE: "Es la verdad, yo escuche cuando Nodoka dijo que se habían casado"

SHAMPOO: "CASADOS…. COMO QUE CASADOS, Y CON QUIEN" decía fuera de sus cabales gritando a todo pulmón.

MOUSSE: "Con quien más va a ser, con Akane, todo el mundo sabe que esos dos se aman de verdad, en realidad lo felicito porque al fin se decidió a declararle su amor, por eso mismo yo también te declaro abiertamente mi amor, amada Shampoo, y te pido otra vez mas que te cases conmigo para que sea el hombre más feliz del mundo." Dijo de rodillas frente a su amada.

SHAMPOO: "Eso no ser cierto, mi airén no puede estar casado con esa arpía, algo debe haber hecho ella para atraparlo, y lo voy a averiguar y tu pato tonto deja de decir estupideces porque yo nunca casarme contigo." Dijo esto mientras emprendía su marcha hacia el Dojo Tendo para comprobar lo dicho.

MOUSSE: "Shampoo espérame…" dijo mientras salía corriendo tras de ella.

Apenas había vuelto de China y ya se había topado con esta terrible noticia, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto puesto que Ranma nunca lograría declararse a Akane, aunque todos supieran que ellos se amaban, nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa relación progrese. Así que armada de valor y una ira incontenible saltó de techo en techo para llegar lo más rápidamente a enfrentar la cruda realidad.

Mientras en el dojo Tendo, Nodoka salía del cuarto de su ahora si nuera con los ojos llorosos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, apenas cerró la puerta corrió a abrazar a su vástago y ahí en susurros para que nadie más le escuche dijo: "Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío, me has dado el regalo más grande de mi vida, que varonil eres". Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla se fue tarareando una canción de cuna.

Todos estaban estupefactos de la impresión incluido Ranma, que era todo eso, no podía ser que su esposa le contara a su madre todo lo sucedido.

Ya con los ánimos más calmados, todos se encontraban en el comedor listos para empezar su cena. Nunca imaginaron que esa velada iba a pasar de tranquilidad, paz y calma a desastre, llantos y peleas. Claro que no es nada raro en esta familia tan "común".

Haciendo un enorme agujero en la pared, Shampoo entró como alma que lleva el diablo vociferando no sé cuantas cosas mitad chino mitad japonés que al escucharlo no se entendía absolutamente nada.

SHAMPOO: "Airén, como estar eso de que escogiste a chica violenta para ser tu compañera… tu solamente poder casarte con Shampoo, yo ser tu verdadera prometida"

En los rostros de todos se reflejaba la incertidumbre y confusión debido a que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, Ranma como nunca antes tomó bruscamente la muñeca de la chica de los cabellos violeta y le amenazó "sutilmente"

RANMA: "Este no es el lugar para hacer escándalo, no eres bienvenida, aléjate… pronto iré a hablar contigo" decía para que la china se calmara de una buena vez.

SHAMPOO: "Airén no poder hacer esto a Shampoo, yo te amo y nunca aceptar que tu casarte con niña boba y fea" decía retándolo.

En una maniobra desprevenida Shampoo logró zafarse del agarre de Ranma y corrió a atacar a Akane quien no reaccionó al ataque, Ranma solo veía impotente cómo iba a ser atacada su esposa sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Se oyó un fuerte grito por parte de Ranma quien con una velocidad inigualable se abalanzó hacia la peli azul para quitarla de la trayectoria de su agresora. Shampoo se quedó estupefacta porque también Mousse que hasta ese momento había sido mero espectador salió a defender a la joven Tendo, ya que no le cabía como podía llegar a odiar tanto y hasta que extremo podía llegar por el odio contenido en sus entrañas. Sin pensarlo dos veces Mousse la noqueó de un solo golpe liberándola, si es que existía aun, del compromiso adquirido con Ranma.

Haciendo una reverencia y después de disculparse por todo el escándalo provocado, Mousse se llevó a Shampoo hacia el Neko Haten para contarle a la abuela lo sucedido y emprender el viaje de nuevo a China. La abuela no se opuso pues constató que lo que había dicho su ahora yerno era cierto. Lo malo fue que ahora en el corazón del chino había algo más que amor por la chica de cabellera purpura, decepción.

En el Dojo Tendo las cosas seguían muy tensas y como era de esperarse todos deseaban una explicación y estaban expectantes para que eso suceda. Ranma sintió otra vez nauseas y salió disparado hacia el baño, tiempo en que Akane lo esperó fuera para poder enfrentar juntos lo que se venía. Mientras se apoyaba sobre una de las paredes fuera del baño un misterioso visitante hacia su aparición ya que desde hace tiempo que no venía.

AKANE: "P-chan ven aquí pequeñito… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado" decía dándole un beso en el cachete.

P-CHAN: "Cuic cuic…" decía respondiendo al gesto

AKANE: "Han pasado tantas cosas amiguito… tengo un secreto muy importante que debes saber… voy a tener un bebé con Ranma no es maravilloso…" decía ilusionada a su pequeño confidente.

Él se quedó como en estado de shock y después de desmayarse salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

AKANE: "P- chan, espera a dónde vas…" decía como queriendo retenerlo pero ya fue muy tarde.

Ranma salía del baño un tanto recuperado mientras se apoyaba en su esposa para poder caminar y continuar con la explicación pendiente para su familia. Llegaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares haciendo que el silencio que había en la sala fuera más abrumador. El par de patriarcas de la casa estaban serios y ambos con los brazos cruzados esperaban a que sus hijos ingratos se dignaran a abrir la boca. Cosa que no ocurrió ya que, de la nada apareció Ryouga atacando a Ranma sin ninguna razón.

RYOUGA: "Prepárate para morir Ranma Saotome, no te perdonaré ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas maldito…" decía atacándolo de manera incesante.

RANMA: " Pero que demonios te sucede Ryouga, y ahora cual es la razón por la que estas enojado" decía de lo mas campante esquivando fácilmente los golpes de su "amigo de la infancia"

RYOUGA: "Eres un cobarde, ya te las veras conmigo… como osas a manchar a mi querida Akane no te lo perdonaré…" decía atacándolo fallidamente una vez más.

RANMA: "Pero que estás diciendo idiota… ahora si no entiendo nada…" todos estaban atentos a la pelea que pasaba en el patio frente a la casa.

RYOUGA: "Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando Saotome, como te atreves a embarazar a mi hermosa Akane, ya me imagino lo que habrá tenido que soportar, pobrecita y yo que no estuve para defenderla… Canalla… ´El rugido del León´" gritaba mientras una gran bola de energía debido a su rencor salía de sus manos dirigida especialmente hacia Ranma a una velocidad impresionante.

Akane veía aterrada todos los sucesos contra su esposo, mientras que su familia ante tal declaración se les desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión, y especialmente dos patriarcas cayeron desmayados por la noticia. Ranma logró esquivar el ataque difícilmente fue entonces que Akane decidió entrar en la discusión para calmar los ánimos.

AKANE: "Ryouga, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas" decía con un tono muy dulce y muy dolido a la vez por ver a su amigo así.

RYOUGA: "Ak…. Akane yo…"

AKANE: "Ven Ryouga por aquí, Ranma tu también debes estar presente" decía conduciéndolo al dojo siendo seguidos por un Ranma celoso que no soportaba como se comportaba su esposa con su enemigo.

Llegaron al dojo, y los tres se sentaron en la duela, era hora de explicar las cosas que habían sucedido durante el viaje y con suma paciencia Akane le relató a Ryouga todos lo que tuvieron que pasar y como terminaron juntos. Ryouga ya sabía que Akane estaba enamorada de su archirrival, pero no sabía que esa relación llegaría tan lejos, a tal grado que se habían casado y mucho más que habían concebido un hijo. Aceptó su derrota y como hombre de honor les deseo lo mejor a la nueva pareja y se fue con el alma hecha pedazos por haber perdido a su amor platónico de toda la vida, bueno de los últimos dos años. Salió de la casa Tendo sin rumbo fijo (N/A: ¿y cuando ha tenido rumbo? XD) y sin querer fue a dar a un restaurante conocido, donde su dueña cargaba con el mismo dolor que él, así que mutuamente se consolaron y después de hablar, llorar, reír y desahogarse juntos poco a poco el dolor se fue quedando así una esperanza de algo más que una amistad entre estos dos.

De vuelta en el dojo Tendo, Nodoka y Kasumi estaban tratando de reanimar a los viejos como los llamaba Ranma después del impacto de la noticia. Llegaron los más jóvenes a comenzar con la explicación olvidándose de que sus padres aun no habían reaccionado. Les contaron como sucedió todo lo del viaje y su encuentro, claro está que omitiendo detalles. Los patriarcas escuchaban atentos la discusión con sentimientos encontrados: rencor por no haberlo sabido desde el inicio, tranquilidad porque su sueño por fin se cumplió, indignación por lo primero y sobre todo felicidad porque ya venía un heredero en camino.

Mirándose uno al otro Genma y Soun decidieron devolverles el mal rato a sus hijos de la misma manera, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, así que con un asentimiento de cabeza comenzó el show.

GENMA: "No puedo creer que tenga un hijo tan desconsiderado, con todo lo que he hecho por él a lo largo de toda la vida y así me lo paga, ni siquiera soy merecedor de enterarme de esta parte de su vida" decía sollozando desconsolado haciéndose el herido emocionalmente.

SOUN: "Mi pequeñita cómo pudiste ser tan malvada para planear algo semejante contra tu padre que te ama con toda el alma, que he hecho para merecer esto…. Buaaaaaaa" lloraba llenando de lágrimas toda la estancia abrazado a Genma que estaba en similares condiciones mientras a los demás les salía una gota de la cabeza.

NABIKI: "Pero que par de exagerados…" decía no comprendiendo la reacción de ellos.

KASUMI: "Tienes razón hermana, mucha razón…" decía corroborando lo que su hermana decía.

NODOKA: "Ya dejen todo ese teatro, no es eso exactamente lo que ustedes querían que pasara desde que los comprometieron?" decía ya con un tono de fastidio.

GENMA: "Es que no lo comprendes Nodoka?, ese hijo malagradecido ni siquiera nos consultó nada, siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Y esta ocasión ya rebasó el límite. No se lo perdonare." Decía en actitud de un niño caprichoso (N/A: Muy raro en el, claro cómo no. =))

RANMA: "Ay papá que exagerado eres, además que debo agradecerte, quieres que le cuente a mamá por todas las cosas que me hiciste pasar?" dijo amenazándolo directamente.

SOUN: "No es necesario llegar a los extremos, pero entiendan nuestra posición: somos los patriarcas de la familia, los cabezas del hogar, los progenitores que lo dan todo para que ustedes estén bien y es así como nos pagan." Decía una vez más con el mismo tema.

NODOKA: "Ya estuvo bien de todo discurso, ya dejen de comportarse como niños y sean lo que ustedes mismos dicen: los patriarcas de esta casa, así que o se comportan o me veré obligada a usar métodos más convincentes" decía mientras de Dios sabe donde salió a relucir una brillante katana cuyo brillo casi segaba a los presentes.

SOUN Y GENMA: "Si señora." Dijeron calmándose de inmediato y poniéndose firmes como en el ejercito, los demás solo veían atenidos aquella escena de lo mas cómica.

NODOKA: "Así me gusta, y en cuanto al asunto de la boda, que bueno que están ya juntos, así es como debió ser desde hace muchísimo tiempo, vengan hijos míos les doy mi bendición." Les extendió los brazos y ellos gustosos correspondieron al acto de amor maternal más puro que pudo existir en esa casa, considerando que todos siempre quieren sacar cualquier beneficio. "Y ahora que toda la verdad ya se sabe debemos celebrar la boda aquí en el dojo, porque creo que hay que hacer una grandiosa fiesta para festejar este gran paso de nuestros hijos, comenzaremos con los preparativos para que el fin de semana próximo podamos anunciar a todos nuestra gran alegría." Decía enorgulleciéndose y demostrando que en esa casa la que lleva los pantalones es ella y no los otros dos, que se pusieron a su completa disposición.

El fin de semana llego casi sin sentirlo, pues todos tenían algo que hacer, Nodoka y Kasumi, que ahora era ya novia del doctor Tofú, se encargaban del banquete, Genma y Soun arreglaban el dojo para la celebración llevando y trayendo mesas, supervisados muy estrictamente por Nabiki, el maestro Happosai andaba como siempre planchando su tan valiosa colección, y el par de tortolitos estudiando pues ya tenían los exámenes finales encima, y aunque era casi seguro que se graduarían, todavía había un montón de temas que la pobre Akane tenía que explicarle a su no tan aplicado esposo.

Después de toda esa semana ajetreada la boda se realizo sin mayores contratiempos, claro está que no se escapaban esos pequeños deslices y gajos de costumbre que sucedía en esa familia, como por ejemplo el regalo del maestro para la linda Akane, que no era más que un baby doll color rosa con finos encajes en blanco y una diminuta tanga que hacia juego, la cual hizo que a más de uno se le subieran los colores al rostro y que Ranma terminara enfurecido lanzándose a atacar al viejito pervertido, quien lo recibió con un balde de agua fría y con los brazos abiertos esperando a la linda pelirroja que en lugar de abrazo le regaló una patada que lo hizo volar por toda Nérima.

Sí, todo fue como siempre ha sido en la casa Tendo, ahora ya por derecho Saotome – Tendo, se había cumplido después de todo la promesa de matrimonio que los patriarcas hicieran inclusive antes de que nacieran sus hijos.

Akane y Ranma estaban más que felices, claro que como todo matrimonio con sus altos y bajos, y aun mas con los cambios de carácter del peli negro, pues como se imaginarán el lleva la parte más "sensible" de este embarazo. Los dos se graduaron a los pocos días de su boda a la que por cierto, asistieron todos sus compañeros de la escuela y sus amigos de innumerables aventuras. Como habían ganado una pequeña fortuna, decidieron que sería mejor invertir parte de su dinero para la remodelación del dojo, que ya estaba casi que se caía en pedazos.

Akane decidió que iba a estudiar Ingeniería Civil pues al estar involucrada en el proceso de restauración del dojo, le encontró amor a esa profesión. Ranma por su parte con lo bien que se le da estudiar decidió que lo mejor sería convertirse en un maestro de las Artes Marciales como siempre lo planeó, pero con Akane como esposa y después de recibir una no muy grata persuasión con su conocidísimo mazo y un discurso fulminante, decidió estudiar Educación Física y así juntos irían a la Universidad.

Un día después de todo el trabajo que significaba ser los encargados ahora del hogar, ya recostados en la cama de su habitación, los dos se pusieron muy pensativos. Ninguno podía creer todo aquello que había pasado entre los dos, pasó por sus mentes aquellos momentos vividos desde que se conocieron, las peleas, los momentos especiales, los amigos, todo. Era increíble sentir todos aquellos sentimientos en el corazón y entonces empezó así la plática que cambiaría su vida un poquito más.

AKANE: "No te parece extraña la manera en que nos juntó el destino" decía volteándose a mirarlo a los ojos para profundizar la conversación.

RANMA: "Por qué extraña, yo creo que las cosas papas porque tienen que pasar y punto" decía mirándola también

AKANE: "Si, pero para juntarnos no hubiera sido mejor simplemente conocernos bien, empezar a salir como pareja desde el inicio, no se cosas así…"

RANMA: "Creo que tienes razón, pero al mismo tiempo no hubiera llegado a amarte tanto como te amo hoy…" dijo atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

AKANE: "Yo también te amo baka… te amamos" dijo acariciándose el vientre.

RANMA: "Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… es un poco tarde, será mejor descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día, vienen a colocar la nueva sección para implementar el gimnasio." Decía un poco exhausto por su día ajetreado.

AKANE: "Que descanses amor, y ojala pueda dormir con esta panzota que a pesar de tener cuatro meses de embarazo, parece que fuera a explotar"

RANMA: "No digas eso amor tu siempre estas hermosa, y mucho mas siendo la madre de mi hijo, todo un Saotome." Decía lleno de orgullo

AKANE: "Querrás decir ´Saotomes´" decía sonriendo de medio lado y ya dispuesta a dar por terminada la conversación.

RANMA: "Sa… Saotomes…" decía con cara de susto.

AKANE: "mmmm…. Pues si… el doctor Tofú me confirmo que ahora no solo te soportare a ti con tu gran ego, sino que además voy a tener que soportar dos copias exactas de ti…. Lo bueno es que ningún Saotome ha podido doblegar a esta Tendo…. Soy una chica fuerte…" decía enorgulleciéndose y colocando la mano de su esposo sobre sus bebes.

RANMA: "D….d…do…dos… bebes?" decía sin salir de su asombro.

AKANE: "Sip, aaaaahhhh(bostezo) bueno amor estos muchachitos han estado inquietos hoy será mejor dormir para que ellos también descansen, te amo mi amor, dulces sueños" dijo y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Angelitos despídanse de papi y díganle hasta mañana"

Y diciendo eso los dos bebes le dieron una patadita a su papi, que aun no retiraba la mano de la barriguita de su esposa y entonces se sintió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Abrazó a su esposa cuidando de que ni la sabana blanda de su cama ose tocar y dañar su delicada piel, esperando que ella y sus pequeños hijos durmieran en sus brazos para arrullar sus sueños.

RANMA: "Gracias Akane por ser la marimacho más linda del mundo, y regalarme esta bella noticia, te amo y siempre te amaré" y diciendo esto se entregó él también a los brazos de Morfeo para soñar toda la noche como seria ser papá de dos pequeños angelitos y verlos crecer junto con su amada esposa.

**FIN.**

* * *

**No se como empezar... seria muy bueno empezar por un "PERDON, POR FAVOR, PERDONENME.." pero no me alcanzaria, como se que son de buen corazón me conformo con que me entiendan. gracias por esperar tanto, tuve muchisimos problemas para poder subir este capitulo, pero en recompensa les dejo el gran final que ojala les guste, este cap es un poco mas largo de lo acostumbrado y puesto a que me vi obligada a terminarlo mucho mas pronto de lo que me imaginaba, estoy empezando otra historia que espero tambien les guste.**

**No me queda mas que agradecerles sinceramente a todas las personas que han leido mi historia y por supuesto han dejado review y a las que no tambien, gracias tambien a las que les ha gustado y la han agregado a favoritos, y a los que no tambien muchas gracias. A mi ñaña bella Marce Kid Nick´s girl, gracias por siempre estar comnigo... **

**Espero que en otra entrega nos podamos seguir leyendo, gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Los quiero...**

**Un Besito**

**Jacquesita**


End file.
